Les lunes du Togenkyo
by mykomi
Summary: Sanzo et sa bande font la rencontre d'un groupe de jeunes filles séduisantes qui semblent connaitre leur passé et bien plus...chap37 en ligne, 15 ans après. Voilà fiction fini
1. Chapter 1

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Une ombre déterminée

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif…bouhhhh ils sont trop beau !!!!). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leurs familles) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

Il y aura 4 couples principaux ( logique…), je vous laisse découvrir lesquels(ce qui sera vite fait)

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flashes back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors comme ça c'est ta première fan fic ?

Oui

Bonne chance.

Merci Hakkai.

C'est du yaoi ?

Non pas celle là

Ouff !

Comment ça pas celle là ?!

Quand j'aurais fini cette histoire, j'en ferais une yaoi, après…enfin un jour quoi…

Et les couples seront ?

…

Tu veux pas répondre ?

J'écris là…

…

_Nos héros font toujours route vers l'Ouest. Ils traversent maintenant une forêt à bord de la jeep et viennent de passer plusieurs nuits à la belle étoile. Le ciel rosé et la brise qui vient de se lever annonce le début du crépuscule de la journée._

Sanzo ?! On va encore devoir passer une nuit dehors ?

Humpf…_ronchonna ce dernier, le visage appuyer sur sa main_

Non, je ne pense pas Goku. D'après la carte, il y a un village en contrebas de la colline, à peine quelques kilomètres après la forêt

Ah ! Tant mieux, parce que là, j'ai vraiment la dalle !!!

T'en reviens toujours à ça, baka saru !!

Je suis pas un baka saru !Kapa !

Retire ça tout de suite spèce de macaque !

Non ! T'es qu'un kapa !Un kapa pervers !

_Comme à leur habitude Gojyo et Goku se disputaient, Hakkai était au volant souriant et Sanzo se tenait la tête en marmonnant, supportant difficilement les disputes à l'arrière de la jeep._

**BAAAFFFF**

Il a pas bientôt fini le duo demeuré ?!

Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhh !!!!

_Gojyo et Goku se firent tout petit et le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes._

Hakkai, arrête la jeep s'il te plait !!

Hein ??!

_Hakkai freina à la demande de Goku, bien qu'étonné par cette dernière._

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la guenon ?!

M'appelle pas comme ça kapa pervers ! Regarde, là, juste devant, il y a plein de fruits par terre.

_Goku descendit de la jeep et s'agenouilla devant les fruits. Il y avait quelques poires et des groseilles éparpillées à l'ombre d'un grand pommier. Goku allait prendre un fruit quand il entendit_ :

- « Pas touche !»

_Il arrêta son geste, observa les alentours en ne voyant personne, entama à nouveau son geste vers le fruit._

Goku, je suis pas sur que…

_Un bruissement de feuilles provenant du pommier se fit entendre, Goku fut frappé à la tête par un objet, puis une ombre, toujours en provenance de l'arbre, atterrit sur Goku et le plaqua à terre._

J'ai dit, pas touche !

_Après quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre de l'étonnement, les quatre garçon purent constater que l'ombre qui plaquait Goku au sol d'un air déterminé, était une jeune fille, apparemment à peine plus petite que Goku et probablement du même âge que celui-ci. Les cheveux noirs corbeau noués en une queue de cheval qui laissait tout de même deux longues mèches entourer son visage, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux roses._

C'est pas vrai ! Il va tout me faire cet idiot ! _grogna Sanzo_

_Goku parvint à articuler quelques mots_

Mais , je…..

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ca vous arrive souvent de prendre les affaires des autres ?

Mais les fruits étaient par terre.

Ah ! Et vous trouvez ça normale vous, des poires et de groseilles réunies sous un pommier ?!

Bah…euh…je…

_Hakkai intervint, sur un ton sérieux mais doux._

Je suis navré mademoiselle. Notre jeune ami, Goku, avait très faim. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, nous ne mangeons que le strict minimum, le nécessaire à notre survit et hier soir fut notre dernier repas. Je dois avouer que pour nous aussi la faim se fait sentir.

_La jeune fille regarda Hakkai, hocha légèrement la tête et lâcha prise. Elle se releva. Elle portait un haut violet sans bretelle, une salopette en jean dont l'une des bretelles n'était pas sur l'épaule de brunette qui bizarrement n'avait qu'une seule chaussure, au pied gauche, une chaussure de marche. Elle portait également des mitaines en cuir, ainsi qu'un tour de cou rigide métallisé avec une représentation de la pleine lune._

_Elle tendit une main à Goku pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ce l'aida ensuite à ramasser les fruits et à les remettre dans le sac qui les contenait quelques instants auparavant et qui les avait laissé s'échappé en basculant sur le sol. La jeune fille renfila la chaussure qu'elle avait jetée sur Goku, elle attrapa les sacs posés contre l'arbre et les passa autour de son cou pour les porter en bandouillère._

_Hakkai décida de couper le silence._

- Vous habitez dans le village après la forêt ?

- Non. En fait j'y loge quelques jours avec mes amis.

- Justement nous nous y rendions. On vous y conduit ?

_Sanzo grommela, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille_

**pense Lupa** Ce mec est un bonze ?! Non, ce doit être un fan de cosplay….Cela dit il porte un sutra…Alors c'est un vrai bonze …non, c'est carrément un bonze Sanzo ! **pense Lupa**

Je…non ne vous en faites pas. Je ne veux pas dé…

J'insiste ! Pour nous faire pardonner. Et puis vous connaissez apparemment mieux les lieux que nous.

Je…bon…ok ! Un peu de repos ne peux pas me faire de mal !

_La jeune fille grimpa à l'arrière de la jeep, à côté de Goku et derrière Sanzo. Ils se remirent en route._

Tu connais déjà Goku , le blond grognon c'est Sanzo, _Celui-ci grogna contre Hakkai confirmant ses dires, _voilà Gojyo et moi, je me nomme Hakkai. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Moi ?! Je m'appelle Lupa. Lupa Keevan. Oh ! Et cessez de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être une vielle fille sinon.

Je te retourne la remarque. Nous ne sommes pas si vieux. _Dit Gojyo d'une voix mielleuse._

_Lupa acquiesça et regarda le ciel._

Mon collier !!

Hakkai, tu peux t'arrêter s'il te plaît ?

Je…oui bien sur._ Hakkai s'exécuta_

Est-ce que je peux monter sur la banquette ?

Hein ?euh…oui.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_ grogna Sanzo_

Tout à l'heure j'étais dans cet arbre et j'ai perdu un bijou que j'ai depuis toute petite. Regarde il est accroché à cette branche.

_Lupa retira ses chaussures et monta sur la banquette arrière de la jeep. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier du siège de Sanzo et s'étira pour tenter d'attraper son collier en vain, elle essaya alors autre chose._

Goku, ne bouge pas !

Hein ?!

_Lupa passa sa jambe gauche par-dessus les jambes de l'adolescent. Goku était donc assis à la place du milieu et Lupa était à la même place mais debout sur la banquette, dos à Goku, appuyée sur le siège de Sanzo. Goku avait, en face de ses yeux, les fesses de Lupa qui était sur la pointe des pieds et qui s'étirait. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur et devient rouge. Gojyo amusé par la réaction de l'adolescent, se pencha et chuchota :_

Et alors le singe … On mate ?!

Non !...je ….euh….

Rooooohh ! T'y es tout rouge !

C'est pas vrai !

Tout doux saru !

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sale kappa pervers !

_Gojyo et Goku recommençait à se chamailler._

Euh…les gars…s'il vous plait…Goku arrête de bouger ! Kyaaaaah !

_Lupa parvient à attraper son pendentif de justesse avant de basculer en avant. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sanzo. Elle bascula ses jambes, lui permettant ainsi de se rassoire avant que la voiture ne reprenne sa route._

A cause de toi elle est tombée !

C'est toi qui as bougé baka saru !

Arrete de m'appeler comme ça kapa pervers !

Urusei !!!!

**BAAAFFF**

Regardez ! Le village n'est plus très loin ! dit Hakkai pour tenter d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

_Lupa avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle regardait ses sacs remplit de fruit. Soudain elle se souvint des paroles d'Hakkai « Notre jeune ami, Goku, avait très faim ». Elle jeta quelques coups d'oeil à Goku, attrapa une pomme et la tendit à Goku ._

Oh…THANK YOU !

Raahhh ! J'y crois pas ! T'as pitié du macaque ?!

M'appelle pas comme ça kapa !

_Lupa coupa court à la dispute._

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la compréhension. Moi aussi je voyage beaucoup. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être à court de vivre. D'autant plus que d'habitude, c'est moi la première à demander à manger. Je suis du genre à avoir une faim de loup. _Goku croqua dans la pomme après avoir remercier Lupa de nouveau. Elle le regarda discrètement ._

** pense Lupa**Ca recommence, je n'arrive pas à être amicale…juste amicale…je n'ai pas le choix je dois…**pense**

- Tu voyages beaucoup ? _demanda Hakkai tirant Lupa de ses pensées_

- Oui. Mes amies et moi essayons de sécuriser les villages. Avec cette majorité de yokai ayant succombé aux ondes négatives…

- T'es au courant pour les ondes négatives ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote ! Les yokais ne sont pas naturellement mauvais. Quelque chose

ou quelqu'un fait ressortir leur partie sauvage de leur être. Les yokais ne sont pas les seuls à posséder cette par d'ombre. Elle est présente dans le cœur de tout être vivant, mais pour les yokais, comme leurs sens sont plus…performants, cette partie sombre est plus sensible aux perturbations extérieurs. Et puis la violence sauvage qu'ils pratiquent n'a rien de vraiment naturel. Sinon, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps.

_Cette dernière phrase fut inaudible aux quatre garçons._

Snif !Humm !Ca sent bon !

Ce singe a l'art et la manière de passer d'une conversation sérieuse à la bouffe sans que ça paraisse absurde.

Je suis pas un singe et c'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

**BAAAFFFF**

Ita !!!

Sanzo ?

Quoi ?

Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais tu te sers de ton éventail comme d'un baffeur ?

Oui ! Et Il le fait souvent !

Alors qu'on ne fait rien de mal !

**BANG !!BANG !!**

Vous voulez vraiment que j'arrête de me servir de l'éventail ?!

Kyaaahhh !! Iie ! Iie , c'est bon !

…

Ca ne va pas Lupa ?

Nani ? Si ça va…juste une impression de déjà vu.

_La jeep arriva enfin à l'entrée de la ville._

Hakkai, on ne peut pas entrer dans la ville avec la jeep. C'est quasiment impossible de circuler en voiture avec les préparatifs de la fête de ce soir.

Une fête ?! Trop cool !

On va s'arrêter ici et continuer à pied dans ce cas. _répondit Hakkai_

_Tous descendirent de l'automobile._

Ce parking est totalement sécurisé. Des villageois se sont portés volontaires pour surveiller le parking.

Il y a un parking ?! _demandèrent les garçons étonnés._

Oui, ce village est paumé. Vous avez du voir que la forêt fait plusieurs kilomètres de circonférence et il n'y a rien a moins de dix ou vingt kilomètres du village. Ils ont tous un moyen de locomotion plus ou moins performant. Mais le village n'a qu'une seule rue accessible pour votre voiture et là c'est impossible de l'utiliser. Vous pouvez laissez la voiture ici, plusieurs villageois vont se relever au cour de la soirée.

C'est très gentil mais, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Jeep reprend ta forme initiale !

_La jeep se transforma en petit dragon blanc qui alla se poser directement sur l'épaule d'Hakkai._

_- _Ca alors !!Un métamorphe !

- Un quoi ? _s'étonna Goku_

- Je croyais que c'était une légende.

- Lupa de quoi tu parles ?

_Lupa répondit aux regards interrogateurs de Gojyo et Goku, d'une voie enjouée._

La race des métamorphes est une espèce de dragon très rare qui a la capacité de se transformer en un objet, le plus souvent il s'agit d'un véhicule.

Tu t'y connais bien ! J'ai eu beau cherché, je n'ai pas trouvé le nom de l'espèce de Jeep.

Il faut dire que c'est une véritable passion pour moi. Les dragons sont très intelligents. Ils ont un instinct très développé.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A quoi tu joues Yue ?!

J'ai tellement peur…

« A discuter » ?!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Et bien, Lupa a une touche !

Ferme la kappa pervers !

Il y a que la vérité qui fâche.

Attend….Selene….tu compte quand même pas me faire sortir avec ce ouistiti ?!

Eh !

Ecoute Lupa…là, tu vois je travaille sur le chapitre suivant et j'ai plein d'idées en tête…

Mais…Laisse moi bosser !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Retrouvailles**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartienne à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leur famille) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

Il y aura 4 couples principaux ( logique…), je vous laisse découvrir lesquels(ce qui sera vite fait)

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flash back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

Oh et reviews onegai thank you !

(dans cette fanfic mon pen name est Selene)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ouai enfin la suite !

C'était pas si long, si ?

On va enfin savoir si Goku sort avec Lupa.

Ah non ! Je sortirais pas avec ce singe !

Pourquoi ?!

Allons allons calmez vous

Ouai c'est ça calmez vous. Et non ce chapitre concerne surtout Sanzo.

Nenda ? Pourquoi moi ?

…

_Le groupe s'engouffra dans la rue principale de la ville. Lupa saluait les habitants en souriant. Ces derniers étaient tous très étonnés de voir un moine Sanzo dans leur village. Sanzo alluma une cigarette en soupirant._

Sanzo ?! Tu fumes ?

Ouai pourquoi, ça te gène ?

Non…non…

**Flash back Lupa**

_La scène se passe dans une chambre. On voit Lupa, ainsi que trois autres jeune femmes plus âgées. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux d'argent, une autre des cheveux pourpre et la troisième des cheveux roux clair. Lupa riait en s'adressant à la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés._

Allez, Yue, accouche ! On veut tout savoir !

C'est bon, ça va. Il s'appelle Genjyo Sanzo.

Sanzo ?! Tu veux dire que c'est un …_intervint la fille rousse_

Moine de haut range, oui.

Un moine ? Mais pourtant vous avez….

Oui. Mais Sanzo est unique. Beaucoup disent que ce n'est qu'un moine corrompu qui ne mérite pas son titre mais je trouve que le fait qu'il boive qu'il fume et qu'il possède un revolver le rend plus humain. Et puis il me fait rire avec le jeune Son Goku. Il lui donne un coup de baffeur à chaque connerie

Goku ? Baffeur ?

Oui Lupa. Tu as bien compris. Sanzo se sert d'un éventail pour taper Goku quand il fait une bêtise. Goku est une sorte de disciple. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit parce que même si c'est dans le caractère de Sanzo de pas le montrer il tient beaucoup à ce gamin.

Euh… J'ai bien entendu ? Ce bonze fume ?

Et oui…

Il ressemble à quoi ?

Il est blond, plus grand que moi et a des yeux tombant améthyste absolument magnifique.

Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un bonze !

Un bonze qui fait des chose pas vraiment saines…._lança la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur sang_

Arrête avec ça Suki !

**Flash Back Lupa**

**pense Lupa** Un bonze Sanzo avec des yeux améthyste, un baffeur, un révolver, et qui fume…..ça ne peux être que lui ! **pense**

_Lupa arrêta de marcher, elle se retourna vers le groupe de garçons._

Sanzo ?! Gen…Genjyo Sanzo ?!

_Sanzo leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille, étonné._

Nenda…comment sais-tu… ?

J'en étais sure ! Ca ne pouvait être que toi ! Suis moi !

_Lupa attrapa le poignet de Sanzo et se mit à courir en entraînant le moine, suivi par Goku, Gojyo et Hakkai. Lupa ralentit enfin en arrivant devant une auberge. Elle avait fini par lâcher Sanzo qui n'avait cependant pas cessé de la suivre. Lorsque celui-ci arriva à son niveau, elle lui souri puis elle poussa la porte de l'établissement suivi par le moine blond._

Coucou ! C'est moi !

Lupa ?! Tu es déjà rentrée ? Tu as fait vite.

_Cette voix féminine provenait de derrière le comptoir de l'auberge. Sanzo perçu comme des bruits de porcelaine. Il en déduit que la jeune femme ne devait pas se douter de la présence d'un nouveau visiteur. Lupa souri et Sanzo lui lança un regard intrigué._

Lupa ? Tout va bien ?

Oui. Je suis là t'inquiète.

Alors comment t'as fait pour rentrer si vite ? Il n'y avait plus de fruits ou quoi ?

_Sanzo prêtait beaucoup plus d'attention à la voix maintenant qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre._

**pense Sanzo** Cette voix…elle m'est familière…non…c'est…c'est impossible **pense**

J'ai rencontré des voyageurs dans la forêt. Ils ont gentiment proposé de me ramener au village. Puisqu'il reste sur place, ils pourraient loger ici, non ?! Ils sont quatre.

Ca marche ! Je m'en occupe. Va ranger les fruit Lupa On fera les tartes dès que j'aurais fini de loger nos nouveaux visiteurs. Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'il ne reste que deux doubles de dispo.

_Les trois autres compagnons avaient fini par rattraper Sanzo et venaient d'entrer dans l'établissement. Hakkai assura à la jeune femme qui continuait d'ordonner sa vaisselle, que ce serait largement suffisant pour eux quatre. Goku regarda Sanzo intrigué. Le moine était immobile, avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixés sur le meuble derrière lequel se trouvait « la voix »._

Ca va pas Sanzo ?

Quoi ?! Ita !!

**CASSS**

_La jeune femme venait de se cogner la tête contre le comptoir en se relevant brusquement. Le bruit de casse provenait de l'assiette qu'elle avait lâchée et qui s'était fracassée par terre. Elle, était presque aussi grande que Sanzo et avait de longs cheveux argentés. Elle fixait le groupe de garçon de ses beaux yeux gris. Elle portait une sorte de longue robe blanche sans manche fendue devant et derrière ses jambes, qui recouvrait un chemisier bordeaux, assez ample et un short de la même couleur, lui assurant, ainsi, une grande liberté de mouvement. Il y avait autour de sa taille, une ceinture en perles bordaux semblables à un chapelet._

Ouf ! Ca doit faire mal ! _dit Lupa en secouant la main_. Ca va aller Yue ?

Yue ?! _répéta lentement Sanzo_

_La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Ils se fixèrent l'un, l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, puis, devant les visages ébahis des trois garçons et le visage souriant de Lupa, Yue s'avança vers Sanzo. D'un geste hésitant, elle posa sa main sur le torse du haut moine, puis sur le visage de celui-ci. Ce dernier continuait de la fixer sans bouger. Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement._

**CLAACCKK**

_Sanzo posa ses doigts sur sa joue gauche, que Yue venait de frapper. Elle recula de quelques pas, se retourna et avança d'un pas rapide vers le fond de la salle._

Yue ? Yue attend !!

_Sanzo suivi la jeune femme jusque dans l'arrière salle dans laquelle elle s'était précipitée. Les trois autres garçons fixaient la porte par laquelle étaient rentrés le bonze et la prénommée Yue. Gojyo pointa la porte du doigt et parvient à articuler quelques mots._

J'ai…j'ai pas rêvé ! Elle lui a bien foutu une baffe ?!

Oui…_acquiesça Hakkai_

Et il a rien dit ! _continua Goku_

C'est pas normal… _ajouta le groupe d'une même voix_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derrière la porte Sanzo avait obligé Yue a s'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras._

Yue ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Ca va faire trois ans Sanzo ! Ca te serait pas venu à l'esprit de me donner des nouvelles ?!

Je…

Vire le haut de ta tunique ! _dit la jeune femme en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste_

Pardon ?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les trois autres garçons, restés dehors, entendaient la conversation par la finesse des murs. Gojyo sourit._

Ca commence à devenir intéressant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais…Yue ?!

Fais le !

_Face à l'obstination de la jeune fille, Sanzo se résigna à retirer le haut de sa tunique blanche._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il lui a obéit ?

Apparemment..

Whoa….

C'est pas normal…_répétèrent les trois garçons en même temps_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yue passa ses mains sur l'ensemble du haut du corps de Sanzo, recouvert de son débardeur noir habituel._

A quoi tu joues Yue ?!

Je cherche à savoir si tu as des cicatrices que je ne connais pas, et qui résulteraient de dangereux combats ayant eu lieux durant ces trois ans.

Que…Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_Yue voulu donner une autre claque à Sanzo, mais celui-ci attrapa sa main avec sa main gauche, attrapa la taille de la jeune femme avec sa main droite et dans un mouvement rapide il la plaqua contre la porte dans un bruit sourd.._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM**

C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Bah…j'aimerais bien le savoir…

Il a l'air de s'en passer des choses là dedans…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour toi ! _répliqua Yue indignée_

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Et puis, si tu étais si inquiète, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit la dernière fois ?!

_Yue toujours bloquée contre la porte par Sanzo approcha son visage de celui du jeune blond. Elle parla en serrant les dents, signe de son énervement._

Primo, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré je n'avait que 15 ans et donc je n'étais pas assez mure pour me rendre compte de tout, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas et si t'es pas content c'est pareil. Deuzio, il y a trois ans, nous n'avions qu'une nuit, une seule nuit. Je ne tenais pas à gâcher notre temps. Tercio, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, la majorité des yokais ont perdu la tête et moi , j'ai pas oublié que t'as pris sous ton aile, l'un des plus puissant yokai qui puisse exister ! Et en plus tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ?!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh ! Vous croyez qu'elle parle de moi ?

Je vois pas qui d'autre…

Whoa ! Elle a dit que j'étais super fort…

Ecrase ouistiti !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue…_dit Sanzo d'une voix douce en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses doigts fins, _Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me faire tuer par Goku.

Ne le sous-estime pas Sanzo ! Tu n'es pas invincible.

Tes rêves continuent n'est-ce pas ?

_Yue tourna la tête._

Je suis vraiment inquiète Sanzo….Ce que je vois, ce n'est pas un beau paysage avec un lac bleu, un ciel dégagé et une prairie pleine de fleurs…Dans mes rêves, le lac est rouge de sang, le ciel est noir et les fleurs sont remplacées par des cadavres.

Yue…

J'ai tellement peur…

_Sanzo serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues sans bruit. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda Sanzo avec un sourire._

Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais puisque tu es ici, en un morceau, ça veut dire que le lémurien n'est pas loin…

_Sanzo sourit et pointa du doigt la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés désignant le hall de l'auberge. Dans le hall, personne ne parlait. Lupa s'était assise sur le comptoir et regardait en riant, la tête des trois garçons encore très étonnés par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le moine blond sortit en premier en remettant sa toge blanche sur ses épaules. Yue le suivait de près. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le groupe et reconnu tout de suite Goku._

Kyaaaaah !_ Elle se jeta sur l'adolescent et le serra dans ses bras_. Alors Gokucomment tu vas ? T'as grandis toi encore !

Je …euh…

Les cheveux courts te vont vraiment bien !

_Goku regarda Sanzo étonné. Yue le remarqua._

Et bien le lémurien, tu te souviens pas de moi ?

Le...lémurien…

Tu sais que c'est vexant pour une femme qu'on ne se souvienne pas d'elle ?!

…

Ok !Alors…euh… Il y a trois ans, Sanzo et toi étiez à la recherche d'un meurtrier, « Cho Guenon » ou quelque chose comme ça…_Elle se retourna vers Sanzo_. A ce propos, il faudra que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé.

_Quand elle reposa les yeux sur Goku, Hakkai détourna son regard et baissa la tête comprenant que l'assassin en question, c'était lui._

Enfin bref. Vous vous étiez arrêté dans une auberge. Ce soir là, Sanzo avait rencontré ou plutôt re-rencontré une jeune fille qui servait dans l'auberge. C'était moi ! je faisais le service pour payer ma chambre.

Oui ! Je me souviens maintenant. Vous aviez passé la nuit à discuter ! Ca alors ! trop cool de te revoir !

_Sanzo avança jusqu'au niveau de Yue. Celle-ci parla entre ses dents de manière à ce que seul le moine comprenne._

« A discuter »?!

Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? _répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules_

_Yue regarda ensuite le reste du groupe. Sanzo tendit une main vers Hakkai puis vers Gojyo._

Je te présente Cho Hakkai et Sha Gojyo.

Gojyo ?!

Oui.

Tu…tu as bien un frère qui s'appelle Jien ?

Oui…mais comment tu… ?

Je t'expliquerais après…c'est une longue histoire.

_Yue se dirigea vers le comptoir et attrapa deux clefs qu'elle lança à Sanzo._

Deux doubles. Allez vous changer !

Nous changer, pourquoi ?

Ce soir c'est la fête au village, alors je vais vous passer des fringues et laver les vôtres. Lupa tu leur montres leur chambre .

Ca marche. 117 et 119 c'est ça ?

Oui. Elles ont près des nôtres.

Ok ! suivez moi

_Le groupe suivi Lupa jusqu'à leurs chambres. Sanzo et Goku prirent la 117 et Hakkai et Gojyo la 119._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble ce mec !_

_Ne me touche pas monstre !_

_Gojyo ?_

C'est pas possible…

De quoi ?

Sanzo a…il a ….

Accouche Gojyo !

…une meuf…

…

Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

Enfin Yue ! Il est…c'est Sanzo !

Et encore, tu sais pas tout. D'après Yue c'est une vrai…

Lupa !!!!

Une quoi ?

- hum hum…

Selene, il est quoi Sanzo ?

Goku…je …euh, je...oh et puis zut…tu verras !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**4 filles, 4 pouvoirs similaires **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartienne à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leur famille) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

Il y aura 4 couples principaux ( logique…), je vous laisse découvrir lesquels(ce qui sera vite fait)

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flash back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Réponse review : et oui ma puce, enfin je post , merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir, je pense d'abord finir cette fic avant d'en poster d'autre j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Vous gênez pas laisser des reviews Ca me fait plaisir

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et voilà le 3eme.

Youpi.

Dis moi Selene.

Oui Gojyo,

Sanzo a Yue et Goku, Lupa.

Je sortirais pas avec Goku !

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre moi ?

TU es trop…trop….

Gojyo…?

Oui, je disais donc que…

Qui te dis que toi tu ne seras pas avec Yue et Lupa avec Sanzo ?

Pardon ?! Ah non ! Je ne me mettrais pas avec la gamine !

Pourquoi je te plais pas ?

Je suis pas pédophile !

A l'origine tu devrais pas avoir de relation du tout.

Logiquement tant qu'il n'y a pas de sexe, ce n'est pas contre les lois bouddhistes…

Hakkai on t'a pas demandé ton avis.

Eh, moi aussi je suis seul.

Stop it now ! Primo, JE suis l'auteur donc JE fais ce que je veux ! Deuxio, je ne sais pas encore si les couples vont changer pour une quelconque raison et Terzio, les deux dernière fille entre en scène dans ce chapitre….Alors…Lâchez moi la grappe !

_Gojyo entra dans la chambre suivit d'Hakkai et s'affala sur l'un des lits._

Et bien… C'est bien la première fois que je vois Sanzo dans cet état. On dirait qu'il n'ose pas la toucher.

Ils ont l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps. _fit remarquer Hakkai_

D'après le singe, ils auraient passé une nuit à discuter…Si Sanzo n'était pas ce qu'il est, j'aurais explosé de rire. A par ce bonze et le singe, je ne vois pas quel homme pourrait passer une nuit à parler…surtout avec une fille comme elle. _dit Gojyo en riant._

**TOC TOC**

_Hakkai ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant Yue souriante_

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée de taille

_Dit la jeune femme en tendant un petit tas de tissus à l'ancien humain qui la remercia et ferma la porte de la chambre pour que Gojyo et lui puissent se changer. La jeune femme aux cheveux argenté alla ensuite frapper à la porte de Sanzo et Goku. La porte fut ouverte par le moine._

Voila ! ceux-là sont pour toi, et ceux-là pour le lémurien.. _Dit-elle en tendant deux petits tas de vêtements. Sanzo donna l'un des tas à Goku et déplia l'autre. Il examina quelques minutes ce dernier et regarda la jeune femme._

Tu veux que je mette ça ?

Bien sur que oui !

Je peux pas garder ce que je porte maintenant ?

_S_oit tu te changes tout seul comme un grand, soit j'arrache cette foutue toge avec les dents et te force à mettre ça.

Euh…j'ai vraiment le droit de choisir _?murmura Sanzo en arborant un sourire malicieux auquel Yue répondit en attrapant la poignée de la porte._

_Nan ! T'as pas le choix ! Change toi !_

_Chacun commença à se préparer. Dans leurs chambres respectives, Gojyo, Sanzo et Yue prirent leur douche en premier. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et deux jeunes filles entrèrent. Elles montèrent directement à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre des deux autres filles._

Salut Lupa !

Ah ! Salut Suki. Vous avez fini les guirlandes ?

_La dénommée Suki était assez grande, environ 1m78. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, et ses cheveux coupés en dégradé étaient de la même couleur mais parsemé de quelques mèches blondes. Elle portait un baggy noir avec de nombreuses poches. Elle maintenait ce vêtement avec une ceinture de cuire rouge. Son débardeur rouge laissait voir un piercing au nombril en forme d'étoile. Par-dessus ce haut elle portait une veste noire opaque avec des manches longues transparentes noires._

Oui ! mais les enfants du village nous ont beaucoup aidé. _Dit la deuxième jeune femme_

Vous en avez fait beaucoup Hellan ?

Pas mal oui

_La deuxième jeune femme, Hellan, était une rouquine d'1m72. Ses yeux bleu- verts en amande se voulaient joyeux et pétillants mais reflétaient, malgré elle, la tristesse qui emplissait son cœur et son âme perdue. Elle portait une tunique beige sans manche avec, en motif, des dragons bleus. Ce haut descendait jusqu'à la moitié des ses cuisses et était fendu sur les côtés. Une petite chaîne en argent reliait les bouts de tissus. Sous cette tunique, elle portait_ _une robe en voile bleuté très légère fendu sur les côtés des jambes et dont les manches ne recouvraient pas les épaules._

_Yue, sans sortir de la douche, demanda une faveur à ses amis._

Dites les filles, l'une de vous peut-elle dire aux garçons de nous rejoindre en bas quand ils seront près ?

Les garçons ?

Oui. Nous avons accueilli un groupe de quatre voyageurs_. Expliqua Lupa_

Ca c'est cool !_ dit Suki souriante_

Moui. Et… Il y a un blondinet haut placé dans la monarchie bouddhiste_. Continua Lupa avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Cette remarque lui valut de se prendre un gant de toilette sur la tête._

Sanzo _?! s'écrièrent les deux autres jeunes filles. Lupa hocha la tête_

On va leur dire. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble ce mec ! _dit Suki en sortant de la pièce suivit de Hellan._

Il est en 117. Pensez à passer par la 119.

_Toutes les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sanzo et Goku._

**TOC TOC**

_C'est Goku qui ouvrit la porte_

C'est bien la chambre du haut moine Genjyo Sanzo ?

Euh…Oui…

Cool..

_Les deux filles observèrent l'adolescent._

Oh ! Tu dois être Goku !

Euh…oui…je…on se connaît ?

Non. On a juste beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Par Yue ?

Oui

Moi je m'appelle Suki et elle c'est Hellan

On est passé vous dire de nous rejoindre dans le hall quand vous serez prêts.

Ok. Je le dirais à Sanzo. Là, il se douche.

Ca marche.

Vos compagnons sont en 119, c'est bien ça ?

Oui…je crois.

J'y vais Suki !

_Hellan se dirigea vers la chambre n°119. Suki continua de discuter avec Goku._

**TOC TOC**

_Lorsque Hakkai ouvrit la porte, Hellan croisa son regard et se figea. Hakkai n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite car il s'était retourné pour dire à Jeep de s'allonger sur le lit. Quand il reposa les yeux sur la jeune fille, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait._

Ca ne va pas mademo…_ Hakkai ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de croiser le regard horrifié de la jeune fille. Il avança sa main pour la retenir._

Ne me touche pas, monstre !

_Hakkai s'immobilisa._

Je…je ne voulais pas…gomenasai_…dit Hellan avant de s'enfuir._

_Suki accouru vers Hakkai_

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je_…dit Hakkai troublé_

_Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Yue, elle avait enfilé un peignoir en vitesse._

Hellan ?!_ elle regarda Hakkai. _Kuso ! Je devais lui parler de toi avant…je suppose que...tu as deviné…qu'elle est…

Oui…_répondit l'ancien humain_

Yue pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

Hakkai a vécu des évènements similaires à ceux qu'a vécu Hellan

Tu veux parler…des …meur…

Oui. _Après un instant de silence durant lequel Yue fixait Hakkai_, _cette dernière reprit la parole._ Hellan a réagit de cette manière car elle n'arrive pas a accepter cette partie…sombre d'elle-même. Je voulais t'en parler, Hakkai, pour que tu l'aides sur ce point. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps…Tout ça est de ma faute….Shikshio !

Je lui parlerais. _Intervint le brun_

Je sais ce que c'est. Je veux essayer de l'aider.

Arigato gosaimasu…

_Un bruit de porte de verre se fit entendre_

Tout va bien Hakkai ?

_Gojyo venait de sortir de la douche, il s'approcha de son ami, une serviette autour de la taille._

C'est un peu long à expliquer Gojyo

Gojyo ?!_ répéta Suki._

_La jeune fille poussa légèrement Hakkai en s'excusant et entra dans la chambre des deux garçons pour pouvoir connaître l'apparence de Gojyo. Celui-ci ne posa son regard, que vaguement sur la jeune femme._

C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme entre dans ma chambre alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu. _Dit-il en souriant malicieusement avant d'observer plus en détaille la jeune fille. _Su…Suki ?!

Kyaaaaah !

_Ils se sautèrent dans les bras joyeusement sous les yeux étonnés d'Hakkai_

Ca alors ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour !

C'est mortel ! Je suis tellement contente, Gojyo !

Suki ! Tu parleras après ! Vas te changer ou on va être en retard !_ Cria Lupa du couloir. _

_Suki sourit et sortit en direction de sa chambre._

Gojyo ?

Hai ? Oh ! Oui j'ai fini avec la salle de bain, tu peux la prendre Hakkai

Euh…merci._ Le brun s'avança jusqu'à la douche _– Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

Nani ? Ah…depuis que je suis gosse. C'était la frangine de la meuf de Jien et comme elle est comme moi, métisse, on se comprenait

_Hakkai acquiesça et alla se doucher, tandis que Gojyo s'habillait._

**Pense Hakkai **C'est bizarre j'ai la sensation de la connaître moi aussi…peut être parce qu'elle ressemble à Gojyo** pense**

_Chacun vaquait à son occupation. Sanzo sortit enfin de la douche et la première chose qu'il entendit fut le gargouillement venant de ventre de Goku. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se tenant l'estomac. Gojyo se brossait les cheveux et Hakkai lavait les siens. Lupa venait d'allumer l'eau et Yue enfilait ses vêtements. Suki, elle, se rinçait lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'ouvrir. Elle termina de se laver et alla retrouver son amie assise sur le lit._

Ca va mieux Hellan ?

…

Hellan ?!

J'irais m'excuser après…

_Hellan se leva et avança vers la salle de bain, sans quitter le sol des yeux lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Suki, cette dernière lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers elle. Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras._

Je suis là petite sœur…

Je suis un monstre !

Arrête Hellan !

Gomen oneesan.

_Hellan se dégagea de l'étreinte de Suki et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède et se glissa sous le jet, vers lequel elle leva la tête. Elle appuya ses mains sur le carrelage en gardant la tête face au pommeau puis elle se retourna cala son dos contre le carrelage et glissa contre celui-ci. Assise, les bras croisés sur les genoux, la tête sur ses bras. L'eau qui sortait du pommeau s'entrelaçait avec les perles cristallines qui roulaient sur ses joues. Les cheveux d'Hellan s'assombrissaient jusqu'à devenirs noirs. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait en pensant à ce qu'elle était, pourquoi elle l'était et elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dit une telle horreur au jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hakkai attrapa sa chemise qu'il enfila rapidement et suivit Gojyo jusque dans la chambre de Sanzo. Hakkai déplia la carte sur le lit. Le blond et le brun aux yeux verts la regardèrent avec attention. Le demi-sang s'était assis près de la fenêtre et avait allumé une cigarette. Goku sortit enfin de la douche._

Trois plombes pour prendre une douche ! Une vraie fille !

_La fin de la remarque de Gojyo fut couverte par un nouveau gargouillement de Goku._

J'ai faim.

Arrête de réfléchir avec ton estomac, saru !

M'appelle pas…

Urusei ! Goku habille toi ! Si t'as tellement faim, dépêche toi !

Hai,Sanzo .

_L'adolescent enfila son pantalon mit sa chemise sur ses épaules et sortit dans le couloir, suivit de ses compagnons._

Baka ! Je t'ai dit de t'habiller, pas de sortir à moitié saper. _dit Sanzo d'un air désespéré_

Whoa ! C'est quoi ce bins ?!

_Dans le couloir une légère brise faisait virevolter des plumes noires et des pétales noirs. Etrangement toutes les portes étaient closes._

D'où vient cette brise ?

Goku va prévenir Yue.

_L'adolescent se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, la chemise toujours ouverte, tandis que ses amis attendaient dans le couloir. Il frappa trois coups et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, impatient de pouvoir enfin aller manger. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas attendu de réponse, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit les deux filles en pleine préparation. Yue mettait une touche de parfum et Lupa était en sous-vêtement, ses vêtements de soirées à la main. Goku devint rouge tomate et Lupa se précipita vers un meuble, attrapa une boîte et la jeta sur le garçon._

Sors de cette chambre ! Saru Pervers ! Baka obsédé !

Gomen ! Gomenasai ! Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il y a un truc bizarre dans le couloir.

Quelque chose de bizarre ?

_Avant que Goku ne ferme la porte quelques plumes et pétales s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Yue attrapa une plume et la fixa._

Ce n'est pas le jour pour faire une déprime et ressasser de mauvais souvenirs…Lupa fini de te préparer, il faut que je parle aux garçons.

Tu vas leur dire…je veux dire…sur nous, tu vas leur dire qui on est ?

…Non…pas tout de suite…

_Yue sortit de la pièce, mais repassa la tête par la porte._

Au fait il est plutôt pas mal le lémurien…plus mignon qu'avant même…

J'sais pas ! J'ai pas vu !

T'es sure ?

Arrête avec ça, c'est vraiment plus mon type de mec !

_Yue disparut puis revint quelques secondes après_

T'es vraiment sure ?

_Lupa lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tête_

Bon, bon ,ok !

_Yue referma enfin la porte et avança vers le groupe de garçon. Elle portait une longue robe pourpre à manches longues, ouverte du cou jusqu'au dessous du nombril(en cachant la poitrine bien sur) et du haut des cuisse jusqu'en bas . Une chaînette en or parcourait toute la robe, reliant les tissus séparés qui couvraient le buste de la jeune femme. Sanzo finit par prendre la parole après l'avoir minutieusement observé._

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu as pourtant déjà vu ça.

_Les garçons se regardèrent intrigués._

Pas en noir...

Parce que j'étais heureuse.

…et maintenant t'es triste ?

C'est pas moi Baka.

Yue !

Excuse moi sanzo-sama…

Yue…

C'est bon j'arrête.

Je pige pas tout mais si c'est pas toi, c'est qui ? _demanda Gojyo_

Cette brise, ces plumes et ces pétales apparaissent suivant mes humeurs. Plumes blanches si je suis heureuse, rouges quand je suis en colère et noires quand je suis triste.Ca c'est ce que Sanzo sait, ce qu'il a pu constater par lui-même. Seulement voilà ; je ne suis pas la seule à posséder ce…pouvoir…

Comment ça pas la seule ?

Il se trouve que Lupa, Suki et Hellan aussi ont cette capacité.

_Après quelques secondes de silence où chacun se regardait, Hakkai fixa Yue._

…Hellan…

_Yue acquiesça, regarda Sanzo puis Hakkai. Ce dernier avança jusqu'à la chambre de Suki et Hellan. Il se retourna vers ses amis._

Vous pouvez descendre, je vais peut-être en avoir pour un moment.

_Sanzo acquiesça et engagea la marche jusqu'au hall, suivit de Yue, puis de Gojyo et Goku. Yue se retourna un instant._

Hakkai, ne t'étonnes pas si son apparence s'est modifiée, ses cheveux, ses yeux…les émotions fortes influent aussi sur son physique contrairement à Lupa, Suki et moi.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sensei

Hellan Takinoe

Elle m'énerve

_Tu voulais dire quoi par « J'étais heureuse » ?_

…

_Sanzo elle voulait di…_

_Pas tes oignons !_

_Seleneuh !_

_Tu le sauras !_

_Comment ça tu le sauras ?_

_Selene tu vas pas écrire ça ?_

_Je vais me gêner !_

_Ecrire quoi ?_

_Hakkai pourquoi tu souri ? T'as compris ?_

…

_Hakkai ?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Acceptation

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ouf, ça y est j'ai fini de le taper…le chapitre quatre est bouclé.

Pourquoi il est long ?

Euh…en faite…pas plus que ça…

Alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe cette fois ?

Ouai, il parle de qui ?

Je ne sortirais pas avec Goku, je te préviens !

Mais pourquoi ?!

…

Pourquoi ?

Urusei !!!

…

Maintenant ça suffit !! Arrêtez d poser des questions et lisez !

Courage Selene, tu vas tenir

T'es trop optimiste Hakkai.

TOC TOC TOC

Oui, entrez.

_Hakkai ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Hellan était assise sur son lit. Suki sourit au jeune homme, et comprenant ce qu'il était venu faire, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine avant de sortir silencieusement de la pièce. Hellan se leva, noua sa ceinture puis s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle scrutait l'horizon en évitant autant que possible le regard de l'ancien humain. Hakkai s'avança et remarqua la couleur des cheveux d'Hellan, noirs et se souvint des paroles de Yue._

Gomen. Ce que j'ai dit, je…

Je sais.

Je m'en veux tellement. Par ma faute, des souvenirs pénibles sont revenus à vous….gomenasai.

_Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Hakkai fixait un point du plancher connu de lui seul, d'un regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées à savoir comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Hellan, regardait les étoiles en priant pour que le jeune homme derrière elle, ne soit pas en colère._

Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai été séparé de ma sœur et placé dans un orphelinat.

_La prise de parole d'Hakkai, fit sursauté Hellan. Il parlait d'une voix calme, douce mais douloureuse._

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, bien des années après, nous sommes tombés amoureux.

Vous étiez ensemble alors que…

Oui. Nous avions choisi de vivre ainsi…Un jour, alors que je m'occupais des enfants, à l'époque c'était mon métier, Kanan fut…offerte à un roi Yokai.

Offerte ?!

Ce yokai, venait et demandait une fille régulièrement.

…

Ce jour là, les villageois ont décidé de…d'offrir Kanan à ce yokai à la place de leur fille, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas de famille.

…Ils devaient bien se douter qu'elle avait au moins quelqu'un qui tenait à elle, tout le monde a de la famille, ou des amis…

…Quand je suis rentré et que j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé, j'ai…

Embrassé la folie ?!

On peut le dire ainsi, en effet. J'ai tué toutes les personnes qui vivaient au château du yokai.

1000…

Hai.

Qu'est devenue ta…euh…

Kanan ? Je l'ai retrouvée dans un cachot. Elle s'était faite violée par le prince yokai, et portait son enfant.

…

Elle s'en voulait de porter l'enfant de ce monstre alors elle…

Elle s'est tuée ?! _s'exclama Hellan en se retourna vivement_

_Le silence se fit à nouveau. Hellan se replongea dans les étoiles avant de prendre la parole._

Co…comment fais-tu…pour accepter ce que tu es devenu ?

Dis-toi seulement que même si physiquement tu as l'apparence d'une yokai, tu es humaine puisque c'est une , sinon la plus grande, des faiblesses de ton cœur d'humain qui t'a rendu yokai. Finalement , ta jeune amie Lupa a raison.

La partie yokai de notre corps correspond à la partie sombre présente dans chaque âme, mais chez nous, elle se manifeste en arborant un physique différent.

_Hakkai s'approcha d'Hellan et posa une main sur son épaule._

Hellan, tu es devenue yokai suite à la plus triste des colères existantes et cela te rend plus…humaine, que certaines personnes qui n'ont absolument rien de yokai.

_Hellan se jeta dans les bras d'Hakkai, au bord des larmes. Hakkai surpris, esquissa finalement un sourire en comprenant que la jeune femme commençait enfin à s'accepter. Il posa sa main sur sa tête pour la réconforter._

J'aimerais tant avoir votre courage et votre sagesse, je suis si faible.

_La jeune femme baissa la tête. Hakkai prit son visage entre ses doigts fins pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux._

Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas conte.

**Flash back Hellan**

_Un jeune homme aux très fins et aux cheveux longs range des livres en souriant. Une jeune fille, ressemblant énormément à Hellan mais avec des cheveux tressés et des lunettes avance une pile de livre sur les bras. Elle trébuche et tous les livres s'éparpillent à terre. Le jeune homme vient aider la jeune femme à se relever._

Gomen. Quelle maladroite, je ne suis qu'une idiote, je ne mérite pas de travailler avec vous…

Ne dites pas de bêtises Kokuhaku . Vous êtes très douée mais…. Vous n'avez pas assez confiance en vous.

** Flash Back Hellan **

Hellan ! Hellan !

Oh, Gomen…

_Hellan sourit malgré elle sur cette image qui lui était revenue._

Content de te voir sourire .

…

_L'ancien humain se dirigea vers la porte_.

On t'attend tous en bas…

Arigato gosaimasu…sensei Tem…Hakkai.

_Hakkai referma la porte en se demandant ce qui lui valait l'appellation de maître et puis il avait une sensation assez étrange comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps…._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Retour à l'autre groupe, là où on les avait quittés._

_Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo et Yue sont assis à une table de l'auberge._

Ca va Yue ?

Oui, Sanzo. Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour Hellan.

Depuis tout à l'heure vous ne cessez de parler d'une Hellan ! C'est qui cette fille ?_ s'exclama Gojyo_

Voyons Gojyo…._dit Suki qui venait d'arriver laissant Hakkai avec Hellan. Elle portait une robe longue fendue sur la longueur de la jambe gauche. La robe était faite dans un tissu noir transparent et un tissu rouge mat recouvrait seulement sa poitrine et son bassin._

Suki !

Tu l'as pourtant déjà vu.

En coup de vent…

Non Gojyo, pas en coup de vent, pas seulement.

…

Réfléchi bien ! Elle s'appelle Hellan, Hellan Takinoe.

Hellan…_Gojyo écarquilla les yeux soudainement, les leva vers Suki et prononça le mot « Helly », ce à quoi elle répondit en hochant la tête._

Helly-chan, tu veux dire que cette fille est ta sœur ?!

Hai.

Toi et la fille qui a traité Hakkai de monstre, vous êtes sœurs ? _demanda innocemment Goku _

Hai, cela dit, je dois avouer que son acte est assez honteux…

Hellan est la demi-sœur de Suki. Un peu comme moi et Jien. _Expliqua Gojyo_

Ouai, enfin pour être exacte Jien et toi c'est comme Kiera et moi.

Kiera ?

Ma grande sœur.

Ca y est ! Je suis prête ! _s'exclama Lupa qui venait d'apparaître._

_Elle était vêtue d'une robe à bretelles larges longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Seul ses flancs n'étaient pas recouverts par le tissu. Elle portait des manches qui commençaient au dessus de ses coudes et se terminaient sur ses mains. Des tissus recouvraient ses chevilles, laissant à peine voir ses chaussures noires. Son ensemble s'accordait avec ses yeux et ses cheveux, qui détachés, dévoilaient un carré plongeant lui allant à merveille. Sa robe était noire avec des tribales roses, et ses manches et ses guêtres roses à tribales noirs. Goku ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'adolescente. Il avait même cessé de mâcher le morceau de pomme qu'il avait croqué. Gojyo, amusé par la réaction de son voisin, le fit remarqué à Suki, qui sourit, puis le demi-sang donna une grande claque « amicale » dans le dos de Goku qui manqua de s'étouffer._

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_ s'écria Goku_

Parce que tu étais à deux doigts de baver_. Chuchota le demi-sang_

C'est pas vrai !_ répondit le singe en rougissant légèrement_

Vraiment ?! Regarde la jolie robe qu'elle porte.

Je trouve qu'elle épouse parfaitement ses formes. _Renchérie Suki souriante._

_Goku regarda à nouveau Lupa et devint rouge comme une tomate. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de l'auberge._

Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'obsédé ?_lança Lupa, un regard sévère dû à l'incident ayant eu lieu précédemment._

Moi ?! Mais j'ai rien…

Pas toi, Gojyo, je parle du singe ! Il est entré soudainement dans ma chambre pendant que je me préparais tout à l'heure…

Ahhh ! C'est pour ça qu'il était comme ça en revenant…T'inquiète il a rien de grave.

Je ne m'inquiète pas ! _dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant._

_Sanzo fixait la porte de l'auberge, étonné du comportement de son ami quand il remarqua que Gojyo et Suki pouffaient de rire. Il se leva et donna un coup de baffeur à Gojyo._

Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?!

Ita ! Rien ! Je l'ai juste un peu taquiné sur la gamine.

_Sanzo porta une main à son front l'air de dire « C'est pas vrai ». Puis il sortit à son tour suivi du regard par Yue qui chuchota pour elle-même._

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, ce gamin est comme un fils pour lui. Pourvut que ce ne soit que des similitudes…

Tout va bien Saru ?

Nenda ?! Hai.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Rien !

Goku…

J'ai rien ! Juste un peu chaud.

Dis moi, que penses-tu de la fille qui est avec Yue ? _dit le moine en s'appuyant contre le mur_

Elle m'énerve ! Elle me traite comme un gamin alors qu'on a le même âge. Et ce Baka de kappa pervers est persuadé qu'elle m'intéresse !

Il a peut être pas tort…

Quoi ?! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

C'est pas mon genre, mais…il y a trois filles avec Yue. Si elle ne t'intéresse pas, alors pourquoi c'est elle qui t'est venu à l'esprit ?

_Après ces mots Sanzo retourna dans l'auberge laissant Goku dans ses réflexions._

_Sanzo se rassit près des ses compagnons au moment ou Hakkai sortait de la chambre d'Hellan. Ce dernier descendit et s'assit avec le groupe, à côté de Gojyo qui lui parla discrètement._

Ca va ?

…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai choisi de lui parler de ma propre expérience.

…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va très vite passer.

**pense Hakkai** Pourquoi…sensei…pourquoi s'est-elle reprise…elle allait m'appeler autrement…pourquoi… ?**pense Hakkai**

_Goku entra à son tour dans l'auberge et s'assit à la table évitant au maximum le regard presque meurtrier de Lupa et ceux, rieurs, de Gojyo et Suki. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hellan. Yue regardait Sanzo en souriant._

Quoi ?!

Rien…

Si, quoi ?!

Je trouve que ça te va très bien.

Je dois également avouer, que cette manière de porter la chemise, te met en valeur Gojyo. _Dit Suki en regardant l'intéressé._

_Sanzo portait un jean noir tenu par une ceinture de cuir noir au ceinturon gris chromé. Un débardeur blanc avec un tribal noir épousant parfaitement les muscles du bonze, était à moitié caché par une chemise de satin noir, ouverte. Gojyo aussi portait un pantalon noir avec une ceinture rouge, accompagné d'une simple chemise noire avec un tribal rouge dans le dos, qui naturellement était ouverte. Goku, lui, était vêtu d'un baggi noir et d'une chemise noire avec le col et l'ourlet des manches de couleur prune. Enfin, Hakkai, était habillé d'un jean bleu marine, un pull léger à col roulé beige avec une chemise en soie à manche courte bleu marine ouverte._

Vous êtes tous très beau._ Dit Yue souriante_

Je suis totalement d'accord._ Acquiesce Hellan qui venait d'apparaître_.

_Elle était vêtue d'une robe beige fendue par deux fois sur le devant, pour laisser passer ses __jambes. Le haut de la robe était semblable à certaines tuniques chinoises. Il se boutonnait en partant du coté droit du cou, continuait en biais jusqu'au dessus du sein gauche. Les manches de la robe étaient très longues mais ouvertes dès le coude et la jeune femme avait noué autour de sa taille une longue ceinture de soie bleue. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus roux. Hellan sourit mais avait encore les yeux rougis par ses précédentes larmes. Elle descendit les dernières marches, alla près de Yue et chuchota._

Quel heureux hasard que le jeune Son Goku porte la chemise préférée de notre petite Lupa.

_Yue sourit._

Il me semble nécessaire qu'elle comprenne vite qu'elle ne peut ignorer des sentiments qui l'ont poussée à faire ce qu'elle a fait.

Eh Helly !

…Helly…

_Gojyo sourit, la jeune femme afficha, elle aussi, un large sourire et sauta dans les bras de son vieil ami._

Gojyo !!! Whoaaa !

_Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'étreindre, Suki prit la parole, d'une voix joyeuse._

Maintenant qu'on est tous là, je pense qu'il serait bon d'y aller

Je confirme Je vais aller chercher les plats.

_Yue disparut quelques minutes puis revint avec plusieurs plats._

Les gars…Eh...me regardez pas comme ça…vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais porter tout ça toute seule ?! Aller, on tend les bras et on aide la madame.

_Tout le monde rit de bon coeur et le groupe sortit de l'auberge, plusieurs plats à la main._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Je ne suis pas un obsédé !

Kiera était au bord des larmes.

Tu avais seulement quinze ans ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Merci Hakkai !

Grâce à toi, Hellan va enfin sourire !

Elle souriait déjà avant…

Oui Goku, mais le plus souvent je souriais pour ne pas pleurer…

Parfois tu es triste , non ?

Euh…Ouai…

Tu pleurs ?

Non…

Moi non plus, c'est ce qu'on appelle sourire pour ne pas pleurer.

A ok…

On va enfin à la fête où il y aura de la musique et de filles…youpiiiii…

**BAAAFFF**

Ita !

Dis Hellan ?

Oui ?

Maintenant que tu te sens mieux, tu vas sortir avec Hakkai ?

Goku !

Bah quoi ?

….

Hi hi hi….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Des Rencontres, Une Rencontre

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila bonne lecture !

Pardonnez moi d'avance il est un peu long mais il fallait que je passe par là

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eh beh ! J'aurais veillé pour finir de taper ce chapitre.

Ta passé beaucoup de temps dessus ?

Bah j'ai mis du temps à cause des cours…

Ma pauvre bichette

Va crever Suki !

Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi ses amis l'appellent Sanzo

Silence de Sanzo et Selene

Alors ce chapitre ?

Nani ?

Il parle de quoi ?

De vos rencontres.

Alors tu vas dire ce qui nous lie réellement ?

Pas maintenant.

« Ce qui nous lie réellement ?

Tu verras Gojyo.

Hakkai ?

Quoi ? Ca t'intrigue pas toi ?

Bah…

Tu sais ce que c'est ?

…

Whoa déjà Hakkai ?! Je te savais perspicace mais pas à ce point.

Merci Yue, mais je crois qu je n'ai compris que la surface…

Mais enfin vous allez nous dire ce que c'est ?!

Laisse tomber Gojyo, crois moi c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Kerps.

_Toutes les rues du village étaient décorées, mais à ce moment là, presque tout le monde se trouvait à la place du village, direction qu'avaient pris nos amis._

Alors comme ça, toutes les deux vous êtes sœurs ? _dit Goku en regardant Hellan et Suki._

Hai, c'est exact.

Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue… _dit Hakkai_

Comment avez-vous rencontré Gojyo ?

C'est une longue histoire, Hakkai – sensei.

On a du chemin à faire,non ? _lança Sanzo_

Pff…si vous y tenez. _Répondit Hellan avant de regarder Suki qui commença alors le récit._

Comme vous le savez tous, il fut un temps où yokais et humains vivaient en parfaite harmonie. A cette époque, deux familles, une yokai, les Keyleeko et une humaine, les Takinoe, étaient devenues amies. Les Keyleeko avait une fille, Kiera. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement moi, durant une période d'une certaine durée, les deux couples commençaient à battre de l'aile. Un soir monsieur Keyleeko et Madame Takinoe noyèrent leurs chagrins ensemble et…finirent la nuit au secs.

Au lit ? _demanda Goku_

Ca veut dire qu'ils ont fait l'amour macaque. Bizarre que tu ne le saches pas en tant qu'obsédé ! _Répondit Lupa_

Je ne suis pas un obsédé !

Si tu l'es !

Non je…

Urusei ! Laissez Suki finir son histoire ! _s'énerva Sanzo_

Donc je disais, que cette nuit là, j'ai été…conçue

Quelques mois après, tout rentrait dans l'ordre, chacun des couples s'était remit ensemble. Bien sûr, les deux….fauteurs, avouèrent immédiatement leur pêché d'adultère et furent, bien que difficilement, pardonnés, pour cause de circonstances atténuantes…_dit Hellan_

Ca s'est passé si vite ? _interrogea Goku_

Non, évidemment, mais je résume. …A peu près à cette période , donc, les Takinoe couchèrent ensemble pour…fêter la réconciliation…et je suis arrivée

Ouai donc si j'ai bien suivi, dans la famille, il y a une yokai pure race… _dit Sanzo_

Kiera

Une demi-sang.

Moi, _acquiesça Suki._

Et une humaine.

Ancienne humaine, pour être exacte. _Rectifia Hellan en regardant Hakkai._

Je veux bien, mais tout ça ne nous dit pas comment vous avez connu l'ero-kappa. _Dit Sanzo_

J'y viens, j'y viens. Un jour Kiera, ma grande sœur, a rencontré Jien, le frère de Gojyo, dans la forêt. Ils s'y retrouvèrent à plusieurs reprises et finirent par sortir ensemble. _Repris Suki_

Kiera emmenait souvent Suki chez Gojyo, puisque Suki vivait le plus souvent chez son père. _Continua Hellan_

On s'amusait bien. C'était la première fois que j'avais une amie, tout le monde me fuyait ou se moquait, mais Suki est comme moi. Le pire c'est qu'on se battait tout le temps. _Dit Gojyo en riant_

Hellan est venue quelques fois aussi.

Oui, quand je dormais chez toi, parfois, Kiera m'emmenait avec vous.

Je me souviens… _continua Gojyo_, Au début, tu étais discrète d'ailleurs, mais après tu prenais part aux combats, mais pas du bon côté…

Tu croyais peut être que j'allais me battre contre ma sœur ?

Hehe.

Quand on avait à peu près 7 ans, Kiera était avec Jien et nous, on jouait avec toi. Si je me souviens bien, tu as entendu ta mère rentrer et tu nous as forcées à nous cacher……puis…nous t'avons vu….te faire frapper par ta….belle-mère. _Dit Suki_

Ensuite Jien est arrivé et a emmené ta belle-mère dans une autre pièce. _continua Hellan_ Kiera est arrivée par une autre pièce, elle voulait vérifier que tu allais bien mais tu refusais qu'elle t'approche. On est sortit de notre cachette. On voulait vérifier que tu allais bien mais tu nous as ordonné de partir. Suki a quand même réussi à te parler sans que tu l'interrompe, puis alors que Kiera vérifiait que nous n'avions rien, ta….des….on a commencé à entendre les gémissements de ta belle-mère…

Et le grincement régulier du lit…_fini Gojyo_

Kiera était au bord des larmes en nous ramenant à la maison. Jien avait toujours refusé de lui révéler comment il parvenait à calmer sa mère… _expliqua Suki_

_Chacun retenait son souffle et attendait la suite de l'histoire tandis que le bruit de la fête se faisait de plus en plus distinct._

Quand nous sommes retournées chez toi, quelques jours après Kiera et Jien se sont disputés. _Repris la demi-sang_

Elle voulait convaincre ton frère de s'enfuir avec toi.

Nous on était allé se promener tous les trois et on avait acheté des jolies fleurs rouges pour ta belle-mère.

…

Ce jour là, ta mère a été retrouvée morte, Jien a disparu et tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même. Kiera a pleuré pendant des mois. _Explique la jeune métisse._

Gojyo refusait catégoriquement qu'on l'héberge, mais il ne savait pas où loger, alors on a passé toutes nos journées ensembles, on lui emmenait nourritures et vêtements, de quoi survivre et ce pendant presque deux ans.

T'étais déjà une tête de mule à cette époque là ? _demanda Hakkai amusé_

Faut croire…

Tu avais 10 ans quand tu as décider de partir…_Dit Suki_

Là, c'était Suki qui était triste à en pleurer. _commenta Hellan_

Hellan !

C'est vrai ça ? _demanda Gojyo en souriant. Suki lui tira la langue en guise de réponse._

Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connu. _Dit Goku_

Hai

Mais…si je me souviens bien, on s'était revu, non ?

Hai. Tu es repassé au village à peu près cinq ans plus tard.

Oui je me souviens. Tu étais malade à ce moment là, je crois. _Dit Gojyo en regardant_ Hellan. En tout cas, t'avais mauvaise mine et tu restais dans ton coin…

…

_Hakkai regarda Hellan, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il était choqué._

Tu veux dire que tu avais seulement quinze ans quand…

Hai.

Gojyo…tu es revenu, environ une semaine après la destruction du village où j'avais emménagé quelques années auparavant avec mes parents. _Expliqua la yokai_

…

Mes parents se sont fait tuer par des yokais, en même temps que la majorité des villageois. J'ai…j'étais folle de rage alors j'ai cherché. J'ai cherché de partout et j'ai retrouvé une petite partie du groupe responsable de ce carnage…et je les ai…torturé…jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux avoue qu'un village entier de yokais, ne supportant pas la vie en harmonie avec les humains, s'était construit au-delà de la forêt, et qu'il était accessible par une grotte. J'ai achevé ce groupe et je suis parti détruire le village. Il n'était pas difficile à trouver. C'était un grand village d'au moins…

1000 habitants…_termina Hakkai._

Tu es comme Hakkai alors ? _dit Goku innocemment_

**BAAAFFF**

Dis pas ça de cette manière Baka saru ! Pour eux c'est pas un exploit !

Gomenasai.

T'en fais pas. C'est pas grave. Hakkai sensei, m'a démontré que…j'avais le droit de vivre malgré ce que je suis .

Encore heureux ! _s'exclama Goku_. Tout les yokais n'ont pas mauvais fond ! Regarde j'en suis un et je ne pense pas qu'à tuer pour autant .

**BAAAFFF**

Non toi tu penses qu'à bouffer !_répliqua Sanzo exaspéré_

Je comprends pourquoi Hakkai-sensei reste avec vous…

…

_Gojyo remarqua qu'Hakkai avait baissé les yeux._

**pense Gojyo** Il a pas l'air bien…j'espère au moins que…**pense**

_Le demi-sang se rapprocha de son ami et chuchota._

C'est pas bon de ressasser le passé.

_Hakkai leva la tête surpri._

Hein ? Ha non ça n'a rien avoir…

Alors quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'appelle « sensei »…

Elle a de l'estime pour toi, c'est tout…

Tout à l'heure elle a commencé à…je crois que…

Whoaaa…_s'exclama Goku interrompant la conversation des deux amis_

_Le groupe venait d'arriver à la grande place du village. Il y avait pleins de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs accrochées dans les arbres et sur les maisons, des tas de bois en prévision de la nuit et pour la viande, des tables décorés et remplies de mets et tous les villageois qui parlaient et riaient de bons cœurs tandis qu'un groupe de musicien se préparait. Nos héros posèrent les plats sur la table. Beaucoup de villageois venaient à leur rencontre, étonnés de voir Sanzo habillé « normalement ». Goku avait déjà fait au moins trois fois le tour du buffet pour imprimer ce qu'il y avait à manger. Ils s'étaient servit à boire et venaient de trouver une table libre où s'asseoir._

Au fait, et vous deux, depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? _demanda Gojyo_

C'est pas tes oignons ! _répliqua Sanzo_

Ca va, t'excite pas. Je voulais juste savoir comment Yue a fait pour que tu agisses comme ça avec elle.

Tu veux dire quoi par « comme ça » ?

Elle t'a foutu une baffe Sanzo ! Et toi tu n'as même pas rechigné.

On s'est rencontré quand j'avais 15 ans. _Interrompit Yue en buvant une gorgée_. Elle reposa son verre et expliqua, Je m'étais réfugiée dans la forêt pour le calme et lui était à la recherche de yokais et d'un sutra. Il semblait exténué, alors j'ai insisté pour qu'il loge chez moi le temps d'avoir meilleure mine. Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je l'ai accompagné quelques jours. Sanzo ne parlait pas beaucoup, et à cette époque c'est ce que je voulais, ne pas être seule, mais être au calme. J'ai cessé de le suivre pour retourner au village, quand il a commencé à entendre Goku.

Comment t'as su que Goku l'appelait ?

Il s'est plein d'une voix qui lui martelait le crâne.

Il t'a dit ça comme ça ?

Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas son style !

_Sanzo poussa un soupir légèrement blasé auquel Yue ne prêta aucune attention._

Sanzo ne voulait rien dire de peur que je le prenne pour un dingue. Mais il a bien fallut qu'il crache le morceau quand la voix nous a interrompu pendant qu'on…discutait…

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accompagné ?

Parce que…mon intuition me disait qu'il devait y aller seul.

Ton intuition…

Je pense que j'ai bien fait.

Que t'as bien fait ?! Il me donne tout le temps des coups de baffeur ! J'ai rien dit ! _lâcha Goku en se protégeant la tête._

Ca veut dire qu'il fait attention à ce que tu dit et fait ou plus simplement qu'il fait attention à toi. Ca a toujours été comme ça, Baka ! _répliqua Lupa_

Lupa-chan…_dit froidement Yue_

Gomen.

Bon, et si on allait se servir ? _dit Gojyo pour casser ce silence pesant._

_Tous se levèrent, prirent une assiette et se servirent des quantités raisonnables de nourriture. Même Goku, après deux ou trois coups de baffeur, réduisit un peu la taille des portions qu'il prenait._

Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

Oui, Gojyo ?

Comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ? Je veux dire toutes les quatre ?

Oh…et bien…d'abord, Hellan et moi, on a rencontré Lupa, _commença Suki._

Oui, on avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Kiera, environ un an après ta visite Gojyo.

Kiera ? Elle était partie où ?

A la recherche de Jien, à peine quelque jour après ton séjour.

Je ne savais pas…

Nos parents étaient tristes que nous partions à notre tour mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient nous faire changer de décision. On a pris un peu d'argent, deux sacs et puis on est partis.

Après environ un an, alors qu'on traversait une forêt, on l'a trouvée.

J'étais pas perdu !

Une vraie louve

Lupa a vécu une grande partie de son enfance auprès des loups, d'où cet instincts parfois agressif.

En même temps , normale que je m'entende bien avec les loups, puisque je…

Lupa.

…

_Les garçons se regardèrent intrigués mais n'insistèrent pas. Yue prit la parole._

Puis, beaucoup plus tard. Après le passage de Sanzo et de Goku à l'auberge, pendant la recherche de ce…tueur, ces trois superbes jeunes femmes sont arrivées et ont logé et servi à l'auberge, comme moi. Du coup, nous sommes reparties ensemble .

Je comprends mieux maintenant.

_Les assiettes se vidaient petit à petit, de temps en temps les filles assuraient un tout de service tandis que les conversations allaient bon train et que les musiciens offraient un beau spectacle. Après une cour service les filles revinrent à table._

Au fait les garçons, et vous votre rencontre ? _demanda Yue_. Je sais que Sanzo a délivré Goku, mais après…

…

Ca ne va pas ?

_Sanzo et Goku détournèrent le regarda, Gojyo jeta un coup d'oeil gêné à Hakkai qui regarda Yue avec un sourire pincé._

Il y a trois ans, j'ai changé de nom. Mon ancien nom était Cho Gono…oui Gono pas Guenon

…

Comme je l'ai dit à Hellan, j'ai perdu la tête quand ma femme s'est fait…tuer. Et tout comme Hellan, je suis devenu un yokai.

Quand je l'ai trouvé, sous la pluie, il était salement amoché.

Gojyo a eu la gentillesse de me ramener chez lui et de me soigner.

Première et dernière fois que je ramène un mec dans mon pieu.

Une fois rétabli, je me suis préparé à partir.

Et nous, nous sommes arrivés à peu près à ce moment là. _Dit Goku_

Vous…vous vous êtes battu ? _demanda Hellan_

Oui et non. _Répondit le métisse_

Nous avons vite compris qu'Hakkai n'opposerait pas de résistance. _Expliqua le moine_

J'avais encore quelque chose à faire avant de mourir.

…

Du coup, on l'a carrément aidé ! _lança fièrement Goku_

Ensuite, je me suis rendu, mais contre toutes attentes ils m'ont juste demandé de renoncer à mon ancienne vie et de changer de nom. Heureusement que Sanzo était intervenu en ma faveur.

Hakkai Sensei, puis-je vous demander…ce que vous aviez à faire ?

…Il fallait que je retourne au château du roi Yokai qui avait violé Kanan…Mais tout avait était brûlé.

C'est ce jour là , que nous nous sommes rassemblés….Un je ne sais quoi nous a …_commenta Gojyo un sourire aux lèvres , le regard perdu dans ce souvenir_

Lié. _Termina Yue en souriant._

Je trouve que c'est une belle histoire . _Dit Hellan_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Tu n'es qu'une sadique Yue. _

_Même pas en rêve._

_Lui mentir._

Tu as raison Hellan, c'est une belle histoire.

Vous aussi ; des sœurs, c'est une famille compliquée.

Hehe, c'est pas faux.

On n'en sait pas beaucoup sur Lupa…

T'es mal placé pour dire ça Goku.

Et sur l'enfance de Yue…

Ce chapitre est déjà long…

Mais je veux savoir moi.

T'inquiète Goku, je sais ce que je fais…enfin presque…

C'est bizarre je me sens pas rassuré là…

Sanzo ai confiance, je te ressemble alors je vais pas te faire de mal…enfin pas trop…niark niark

T'es pas spécialiste du réconfort…

En somme elle te ressemble Sanzo

Va mourir Hakkai (Sanzo et Selene ensemble)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Sur la piste de danse

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et voilà le chapitre 6 !

T'en as prévu combien ?

Euh…j'en ai déjà treize script…une vingtaine je pense.

Dans celui là il y a quoi ?

Fête…

Yes (Goku et Gojyo en chœur)

Danses…

Super (Goku et Gojyo en chœur)

Bouffe…

Génial ! (Goku)

Femmes…

Génial ! (Gojyo)

Je savais que ça vous plairait…

Surtout Sanzo cache ta joie TT

…

Voyons Selene si ça te plait, ça lui plait, vous êtes pareille.

Va mourir Hakkai ! (Selene et Sanzo en chœur)

_L'humeur était joyeuse et les villageois se mettaient à danser. Le buffet diminuait peu à peu et les desserts commençaient à être apportés. Notre groupe parlait de tout et de rien en riant. Yue regardait le groupe de musiciens avec attention, puis elle chuchota quelque chose à Hellan, quelque chose semblant être le titre d'une chanson. L'ancienne humaine se leva et partit voir les musiciens. Sanzo regarda Yue avec un sourire nerveux._

Que comptes-tu faire ?

Danser bien sur !

Ouai bonne idée. _Dit Gojyo_

Yue, rassure moi…tu vas danser…seule, n'est-ce pas ?!

Tu es drôle quand tu veux, tu le sais ?! _Yue se leva et se mit derrière Sanzo._ Tu vas venir avec moi.

Oh non !!

Oh si !!...Allé, tu l'as déjà fait.

J'avais perdu un pari…

Onegaiiiiiiiiii !!!!! Tu es doué en plus.

Iie.

_Yue avança ses lèvres de l'oreille du moine et chuchota quelques mots. Le blond sourit très discrètement._

- Tu adores le faire, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher.

_Yue fit alors discrètement glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de Sanzo en murmurant_

Oui, mais j'aime aussi danser. Tu me connais, j'en suis capable jusqu'à ce que la moitié du village soit couché.

_Sanzo serra la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser paraître le sentiment du à la caresse de Yue. Le bonze soupira._

Tu n'es qu'une sadique Yue, tu le sais ça ?!

Mmouiii…et j'en suis fière…

_La musique changea et Yue obligea Sanzo, blasé, à se lever. La chanson était endiablée, un rythme soutenu, des voix mélodieuses, tout était parfait. Yue avait mis une main sur l'épaule de Sanzo et l'autre dans sa main et le jeune homme avait posé son autre main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Ils faisaient des pas réguliers au rythme de la musique._

Aller, Sanzo, avoue que tu aimes bien danser…

Disons plutôt que j'aime bouger près de toi….

Alors pourquoi t'as fait le grognon tout à l'heure ?

Je ne veux pas qu'eux le sachent. _Dit-il en désignant ses compagnons_

_La musique ressemblait beaucoup au tango argentin de notre monde et Sanzo et Yue semblaient être très doués pour cette danse. Le blond faisait tourner sa partenaire avec adresse et l'allongeait sur ses bras avec tendresse. Yue avait une grande maîtrise de ses jambes. De temps en temps elle remontait l'une d'elle le long de la jambe de Sanzo avec une grande sensualité et elle se collait à lui avec une certaine malice dans les yeux. Les garçons étaient complètement sidérés : Sanzo dansait. (Je vous laisse imaginer, une danse ultra sensuelle entre deux bombes atomiques)_

J'hallucine…

Je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu la main. _Dit Suki_

Yue nous a expliqué que lorsqu'elle a hébergé Sanzo, elle prévoyait un spectacle avec ses amis et son partenaire de danse était tombé malade.

Elle a du le torturer pour qu'il accepte, c'est pas possible ?! _s'exclama Gojyo_

Il avait juste perdu un pari, hehe.

C'est pas croyable. _Dit Goku_

_La musique s'arrêta quelques secondes et Gojyo en profita pour siffler (en bien) la performance de Sanzo, et n'eu pour réponse qu'un regard froid et un début de mouvement vers son révolver arrêter par Yue. La musique changea de nouveau, remplacée par une mélodie qui ressemblait plus à la pop de notre monde._

_Yue fit un signe de tête aux filles et Suki se leva le sourire aux lèvres._

Au lieu de siffler la prestation du blondinet, montre moi ce que tu vaux.

_Suki prit la main de Gojyo et fit un clin d'œil au reste du groupe_.

Vous n'êtes pas interdit de danse.

_Hellan, Lupa, Hakkai et Goku se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis. Les musiciens alternaient mélodies rythmées et mélodies country (style madison)._

_Gojyo était aux anges, danses et présences féminines s'offraient à lui, même s'il semblait très proche de Suki. Goku paraissait très heureux de participer à une fête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur Lupa, pensant encore aux « saintes » paroles de Sanzo. Hakkai avait l'air ravi et décontracté. On sentait qu'il s'amusait même s'il avait encore en tête l'hésitation d'Hellan et cette appellation : « Sensei ». Le plus étonnant, c'était que même Sanzo était heureux, ses sourires, bien que toujours discrets, étaient plus francs qu'à son habitude. Quand le groupe de musicien entama un slow, Sanzo et Yue se rapprochèrent, Gojyo prit la main de Suki avec un séduisant sourire, Hakkai demanda élégamment cette danse à Hellan, et Goku se décida à s'approcher timidement de Lupa. Celle-ci accorda un bref regard au jeune homme, avant de s'éloigner._

Même pas en rêve, obsédé !

Mais…je…

_Goku la regarda s'en aller. Il baissa la tête, mit ses mains dans ses poches et partit à son tour, dans une autre direction. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment d'être trahi, comme s'il connaissait Lupa depuis toujours, comme s'ils étaient liés depuis des années. Il avançait le regard rivé sur le sol, les yeux brûlant, cherchant pourquoi ce rejet lui faisait si mal. Yue et Sanzo avait vu la scène tandis que les quatre autres danseurs s'étaient déjà fait emportés au milieu des villageois. Yue fronça les sourcils._

Gomen Sanzo, je dois parler à Lupa.

_Sanzo acquiesça_

Je vais aller voir Goku. Si le bout en train de la bande se met à déprimer, on est mal barré.

_Sanzo rattrapa Goku sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Quand le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du yokai ce dernier sursauta. _

Je te surprends ? C'est bien la première fois.

Gomen, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Ca fait deux fois qu'on se parle seul à seul à cause de cette fille.

…

_Goku et Sanzo s'assirent sur une murette. L'adolescent évitait soigneusement de regarder Sanzo dans les yeux, les siens étaient rougis et brûlants de larmes._

Dosde ?! Dosde ?! Dos …

Goku finis tes phrases.

…Pourquoi me hait-elle ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas de moi ? Pourquoi ça…

Doucement une question à la fois.

_Sanzo esquissa un sourire, ce qui provoqua chez Goku des sortes de gloussements._

Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça Sanzo…tu souris beaucoup plus souvent et c'est grâce à Yue, elle te rend moins grognon.

Ne prends pas comme prétexte le fait que l'une de ces filles me fasse sourire pour expliquer qu'une autre te fasse pleurer…et je ne suis pas grognon.

Tu vois ? Tu m'aurais déjà filé deux coups de baffeur…

Si ça te manque je peux me rattraper…

Iie, je me porte très bien sans.

…

Pourquoi elle me hait, moi ?

Elle ne te hait pas.

Ah, et t'appelle ça comment toi ?!

Elle t'aime plus que tu ne le penses.

Alors pourquoi elle me repousse comme ça ?

Le cœur des femmes est compliqué, alors celui des adolescentes…

_Goku se mordait la lèvre, tentant de retenir ses larmes, de ne pas perdre la face devant Sanzo qui le regardait penné._

Tu as le droit…

_Goku renifla et regarda le moine intrigué._

Tu as le droit de pleurer…

_A ces mots Goku se jeta dans les bras de Sanzo, en larmes._

- Snif…pour….pourquoi….snif…ça me fait si mal… ?

_Sanzo ne su répondre à cette question, il posa simplement sa main sur la tête de Goku. Et ce simple geste réchauffa, réconforta Goku._

Sanzo…j'ai l'impression que je l'aime depuis toujours et qu'elle vient de me trahir.

_Sanzo sentait les larmes chaudes de Goku imprégner son débardeur, il resserra alors ses bras._

Courage Goku…

Snif…_Smile_…au moins j'ai toujours mon soleil. _Smile._

_Ils restèrent sans parler quelques minutes, le temps que Goku cesse de pleurer._

Arigato…

Allé, viens, profite de la fête, pour une fois que je t'y autorise.

Hehe…t'as raison.

_Les deux garçons se levèrent et retournèrent sur la place du village._

---------------------------------------------

_Yue avait rapidement rejoint Lupa. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna. On pouvait lire la colère dans les yeux gris de la jeune femme._

Ca suffit Lupa !

Lâche moi !

Iie !...Dosde ?

Pourquoi quoi ?!

Arrête ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui faire ça ?

Ca quoi ?

Lui mentir.

Je ne lui mens pas ! Je ne l'aime pas !

Non seulement tu lui mens, mais plus grave encore tu te mens à toi-même !

Je ne l'aime plus !

Lupa ! Le temps ne peut changer des sentiments aussi forts.

Bien sur que si !

Kuso ! Réfléchis même pour nous ça n'a pas changé, alors toi qui est restée la même, ça n'a pu qu'amplifier !

URUSEI !!!

Arrête de te voiler la face !

Je ne veux pas que tout recommence !

Ce n'est pas la même histoire.

En es-tu seulement sure ? Tu l'as vu ?

…

Et c'est moi qui me voile la face ?! Tu penses comme moi !

Refouler tes sentiments ne sert à rien !

Lâche moi la grappe ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça, un point final !

Goku t'aime Lupa ! Plus qu'avant même !

Yue ! Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre une seconde fois !

…

Je préfère essayer de ne pas l'aimer…

Tu n'y arriveras pas !

Je dois essayer !

Mon Dieu Lupa !

_A ce moment là, Sanzo et Goku rejoignirent la fête, un groupe de jeunes filles semblables à des bohémiennes s'avancèrent vers le groupe de musicien et peu après ceux-ci entamèrent une mélodie rythmée sur laquelle les quatre jeunes femmes effectuaient des pas synchronisés. Tandis que Yue se disputait toujours avec Lupa, Sanzo s'était assis à la table, Goku était allé se resservir, Gojyo et Suki dansaient toujours et Hakkai et Hellan parlaient souriants. Après quelques enchaînements les bohémiennes se dirigèrent vers nos héros et sans même dire un mot, elles les emmenèrent au centre de la piste et les firent s'assoirent sur des chaises préalablement installées. Ensuite elles commencèrent à danser près d'eux de façon très sexy. Hellan et Suki stupéfaites, avaient mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le temps à Yue, résignée, et Lupa, sur les nerfs, de les rejoindre._

- Où sont Sanzo et les autres ? _demanda Yue_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« La danse t'a plu ?! »

« Tu comptes nous tuer ?! »

« Pierre, papier ? »

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mais je vais les buter moi ces filles !

Suki… ' clame toi…

Retiens moi ou je les allume !

T'inquiète Suki, elles nous font pas de mal !

Ca a l'air de plaire à Gojyo.

Retiens moi ou je vais LE buter !

Suki si tu le tue je peux pas continuer mon histoire.

M'en fiche !

Suki, reviens. Suki, non ! Pas les ….itatata…ça doit faire mal….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Une nouvelle facette.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 7, bouclé !

Cool, alors j'y vais !

Suki, attends !

Essaie, au moins, de nous en laisser un peu…

Ouai, ouai…

Elle n'a pas l'aire convaincue par ce qu'elle dit….TT

Selene, il faudrait commencer.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bah, si on tard trop, elle va les tuer et c'est pas forcément dans le script…

Ah oui, vu comme ça… Ykusu !

Non mais, pour qui elle se prend cette pouffiasse ?! _lança Suki_

_Hellan fit un signe de tête et Yue et Lupa remarquèrent alors la scène._

Mais qu'est-ce que … ?!

Ces filles ont emmené les mecs comme ça, sans nous demander notre avis ! Et là elle leur font presque un strip-tease !

Du calme Suki. Concentre toi au lieu de parler…

Hellan, je veux pas me concentrer, je veux rétamer ces gonzesses !

_Sous le regard insistant de sa sœur, Suki souffla et tenta de se concentrer. Lupa releva la tête comme pour humer l'air et Yue esquissa un sourire à tendance légèrement sadique. Puis ce fut le tour de Lupa de comprendre, et enfin de Suki._

Ca alors, j'y crois pas…ce ne sont pas seulement des aguicheuses…

_Elles se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, puis rejoignirent le centre de la piste._

_A ce moment là, les bohémiennes s'étaient débrouillées pour que les quatre garçons soient assis. Elles étaient quatre et chacune d'entre elles était face à un garçon. Celle qui était en face de Sanzo était grande et brune, face à Hakkai, c'était une petit blonde qui se déhanchait, Gojyo, lui, voyait une femme grande et svelte aux cheveux verts lui faire les yeux doux, et une femme mûre, aux cheveux roux, était face à Goku. Toutes affichaient un regard narquois et hautin. La brune se pencha et parla assez fort pour que les quatre garçons entendent._

- Bonsoir Moinillon, mon nom est Zira, la danse t'a plu ?

- …Bof…_Il alluma une clope_. Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

- Bah en fait, à l'origine, on devait juste se faire un festin…_dit la blonde_

- Missa a raison…Mais quelle surprise de retrouver le dessert le plus prisé de toutes les troupes… _continua la fille face à Gojyo._

_- _Toutes les troupes ? _demanda Hakkai_

- Urusei Vera ! _Intervint la rouquine_

- Du calme Nalik_, reprit la brune,_ de toute façon ils vont mourir alors…

- Hehe…

Que t'arrive-t-il, Oh grand moine Sanzo ?

C'est vrai ça ?! Te rends-tu compte que Nalik, Vera, Zira et Missa, autrement dit moi, allons te dévorer tout entier ?! _demanda ironiquement la blonde._

_Sanzo porta sa cigarette à sa bouche. Les quatre garçons étaient très calmes. Gojyo avait également allumé une cigarette, Goku grimaçait en se tenant le ventre et Hakkai arborait son habituel sourire angélique._

Pff…Sanzo souffla de la fumée…C'est pitoyable…

_Les jeunes femmes le regardèrent étonnées._

Pitoyable hein ?! Tu comptes nous tuer ?!

Moi ?! C'est pas que ça me gênerais, mais, vois-tu…comment dire ça…

Personnellement j'appellerais ça de la galanterie. _Intervint Yue en posant le canon d'un berretta chrome sur la nuque de Zira. Suki fit sentir à Vera que la lame de son épée pourrait glisser et trancher son coup à tout moment, Hellan avait fait s'agenouiller Missa d'un coup de fourreau et tenait son sabre, prête à en faire usage, et enfin Lupa, elle, était à deux doigts d'égorger Nalik, avec une arme comportant trois longues griffes à chaque main._

C'est peut être étrange, mais je n'apprécie guère que l'on me retire mon cavalier, alors que je suis en train de danser. _Dit Suki._

C'est vrai, c'est aussi malpoli que d'interrompre une conversation, en particulier si elle est intéressante, comme celle que j'avais avec Hakkai. Nous parlions en effet de…

Hellan tu t'égares. _Coupa Lupa_

Et toi jeune fille, tu nous reproches aussi d'attaquer ton petit copain ?

…Je….en fait non, pas du tout. Mais, je ne me prive jamais de tuer un yokai malintentionné. Désolé c'est pas dans mes habitudes.

C'est Kogaiji qui vous envoie ?_ demanda Sanzo en soufflant la fumée._

…

_Yue appuya plus sur le beretta._

Répond à la question.

Sinon quoi ?! Vous allez nous tuer ?

Je tenterais pas le coup, si j'étais vous. _Lança Suki_

Vous en êtes totalement incapables ! _répliqua Nalik menaçante._

_La réaction de Lupa, fut comme un réflexe. Elle avait laissé glisser ses griffes égorgeant le yokai, qui se consuma ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres. Les musiciens avaient cessé de jouer, les villageois entouraient à présent les 3 groupes._

Oups, sumimasen ma main a glissé .

_Les yokais commençaient à trembler._

Tiens, au fait, on n'a pas besoins de trois personnes pour répondre à des questions… _dit Suki naturellement._

Pas faux…La première qui accepte de répondre aux questions gagne un ticket de survie.

…

_Les héroïnes se regardèrent._

« Pierre, papier » ?

Celle qui perd, la garde en vie.

Ok.

_Les yokais commençaient réellement à être effrayées. Les trois filles comptèrent jusqu'à trois et avancèrent leurs mains. Suki avait formé une pierre et Yue et Hellan une feuille._

Oh non ! C'est pas juste ! _dit Suki_

C'est le jeu .

Vous bluffez !

Finalement votre amie a eu de la chance, elle n'a pas souffert, elle… _dit Lupa_

Je sais que vous ne nous tuerez pas.

_Hellan commença à enfoncer sa lame dans l'épaule du monstre._

AAARRGGG !!!!

Bien, reprenons. _Dit Yue._

…

Qui vous a envoyé ?

Ici ?! C'était notre décision. On en avait marre de rester dans notre trou.

Et, il est où ce trou ?

…

3…2…1… _Sous le silence de la yokai, Suki lui trancha la tête de sa lourde épée._

Suki ! Tu devais la garder en vie_. La demi-sang haussa les épaules, comme pour faire signe d'un petit désolé._

_Les villageois détournaient les yeux, mais ne disaient rien, car après tout, elles leur sauvaient la vie._

A peine deux kilomètres à l'Est. L'entrée est dans une petite montagne.

Missa !

Je ne veux pas mourir Zira.

Sage décision. _Dit Hellan_

Sanzo, d'autres questions ? _demanda Yue_

…Oui…Kogaiji vient souvent dans votre camp.

Non. Ca fait déjà plus d'un an qu'il n'est pas venu.

_Zira secoua la tête._

Arête de faire ça ou tu vas aller rejoindre tes copines ! _lança Yue_

Sais-tu combien Gyokumen possède de Sutra ? _continua Sanzo_

Non. On n'est pas assez important pour savoir ça…

Je crois que c'est tout… _dit le blond après réflexion._

Vous aviez promis que vous nous laisseriez partir si on parlait ! _déclara Missa_

Et je n'ai qu'une parole. _Dit solennellement Hellan_

_Yue et Hellan retirèrent leurs armes. Les deux yokais apeurées se levèrent et s'enfuirent, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Seule Zira se retourna, une fois, en lançant un regard noir._

Hellan ?

Hai ?

La prénommée Zira n'a pas répondu aux questions, si?

Iie. Elle ne voulait pas, et essayait de dissuader son amie de le faire.

Alors le marché ne tient pas pour elle…

_Yue leva le bras, visa calmement et tira. La yokai s'effondra avant de disparaître en poussière. Sanzo esquissa un sourire._

**Pense Sanzo** Elle est très sadique parfois…**pense Sanzo**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ils son en meilleurs état

On commence quand ?

Suki n'est pas une passade, Sanzo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Whoaaaa…

Nenda ?

Je ne savais pas que vous maniez des armes.

Goku, tu ne sais presque rien de nous.

Tu me plais encore plus comme ça Suki.

Merci Gojyo.

Houuuuu, ça sent l'amouuur…

Lupa !

Quoi c'est vrai !

…

Heu Gojyo, Suki, vous allez où ?

Discuter Baka Saru.

Je ne suis pas un Baka Saru ! Et vous allez discuter comme Sanzo et Yue ?

Oui exactement comme ça.

Je peux venir ?

Goku, tu crois réellement qu'ils vont discuter là ?

Bah, ils feraient quoi d'autre ?

T'es vraiment un cas désespéré !


	8. Chapter 8

Il y eu un long silence, puis les villageois s'approchèrent pour remercier le groupe de « sauveurs » , uis la fête repris sont

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Sentiments

Ca y est !

C'est fini ? L'histoire est finie ?

Iie ! Je viens de boucler le 8 ème chapitre.

Ahh…

Cache ta joie surtout Goku --

Gomen, mais j'en ai marre de me faire repousser par Lupa….

Eh beh tu claviotes en ce moment.

Claviotes ?

C'est quoi claviote ? Ca se mange ?

je ne crois pas que ca existe Goku

je crois que Gojyo voulait dire que tu tapais beaucoup de chapitre à l'ordi.

J'avais compris TT

C'est vrai que t'en a tapé trois en quelques jours !

Tu va continuer comme ca ?

Non.

DOsde ?

J'ai des exam…Bac de francais TT

Dommage pour la fic …

Je ferais ce que je peux pour continuer.

Promi ?

Promi !

_Il y eu un long silence, puis les villageois s'approchèrent pour remercier le groupe de « sauveurs », puis la fête repris son cour._

Whoa, vous êtes fortes ! _dit Goku avec le sourire._

Fais voir ton arme. _Dit Sanzo à l'attention de Yue qui lui tendit le Beretta_

C'était celui de Makie.

Celle qui t'a recueilli, oui, tu me l'avais montré il y a trois ans. Celui-ci et le noir.

Celui de Gohan, le mari de Makie. _Yue sorti un second Beretta, noir. _

_Sanzo les examina._

Ils sont en meilleur état.

Grâce à Suki.

Je pourrais donner un coup de neuf à ton arme si tu veux.

Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

Vous maniez toutes une arme spécifique ? _demanda Gojyo_

Oui…et non. Au niveau des armes, je me sers de ces deux bijoux._ Dit Yue en montrant ses deux Berettas._

Moi je tiens ce sabre de l'un de mes ancêtres. _Dit Hellan en tapotant son fourreau._

Perso, je me sers de mes griffes. _Dit Lupa en serrant les poings._

Quant à moi, disons que cette épée fouet est mon arme principale, mais je manie tout et n'importe quoi .

Nous aussi on sait se servir de nos mains !!

**GRAND SILENCE**

' Goku….dit de cette façon, ça peut prêter à confusion…

Dosde ?

Enfin bref, nous aussi nous avons des armes. _Dit le Saru en faisant apparaître son bâton._

Alors, tu as toujours ton revolver ? _Pour répondre à Yue, Sanzo lui tendit l'arme en question._

Et toi tu sais vraiment tout manier ? _demanda Gojyo en faisant tournoyer sa lance entre ses doigts. Suki attrapa l'arme et fit quelques mouvements aisément._

Je peux également lui donner un petit coup de jeune, si ça te tente .

Et toi Hakkai ? _demanda Lupa_

_Le brun fit apparaître une boule d'énergie au creux de sa main._

Sensei, vous maîtrisez le Tao ?

Euh, Oui .

Vous pourriez m'apprendre, onegai ?

Hai, bien sûr.

On commence quand ?

Tout de suite, si tu veux.

_Hakkai et Hellan s'éloignèrent de la foule et débutèrent l'apprentissage._

Bien ! Vu que les acharnés du travail ont repris du service, on y retourne ? _lança Suki_

_Gojyo acquiesça, prit sa main et l'emmena vers la piste de danse._

Etonnant qu'il ne l'est pas encore embrassé. _Dit Sanzo_

Je pense que c'est différent.

Suki n'est pas une passade, Sanzo.

Si tu le dis…tu as probablement raison.

_Yue s'étira._

Je suis un peu fatiguée, pas toi Sanzo-Sama ?

_Sanzo regarda Yue, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

J'ai bien envi d'être dans mon lit, moi aussi.

_Le blond prit la direction de l'auberge, emboîtant le pas à Yue. Goku regarda autour de lui : Gojyo dansait « serré serré » avec Suki, Hakkai parlait avec Hellan en faisant de grands gestes, Sanzo et Yue allaient se coucher et Lupa fixait la lune, avec une sorte de nostalgie. Le jeune brun s'apprêtait à suivre le moine et Yue, quand il entendit Lupa._

Ils veulent être seuls.

Ils sont justes fatigués…

Tu n'as pas changé. _Dit-elle en soufflant_. Toujours aussi naïf, innocent.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sanzo est peut être un moine, et c'est sans aucun doute ton Soleil, comme tu aime le dire, mais c'est avant tout, un homme.

Tu le sais bien, au fond de toi, qu'ils n'ont pas passé une nuit entière à discuter.

Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, il n'y a pas assez de thème de discussion pour eux…

_Lupa commença à marcher, suivie de Goku._

T'as pas fini de me suivre partout ?!

J'ai juste voulu prendre cette direction !

Bah voyons… enfin, c'est ton droit…

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans un son._

Pourquoi tu me détestes Lupa ?

Je ne te déteste pas.

Je ne suis pas Baka à ce point là ! Alors pourquoi tu me détestes ?!

Parce que !

C'est pas une réponse ! pourquoi tu me rejettes ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

Si c'est pour avoir essayé de manger tes fruits, gomen. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand j'ai faim. D'après Sanzo, mon horloge biologique essaie de rattraper les 500 ans d'emprisonnement sans manger.

Tu te souviens de ton emprisonnement ?

Oui…

Pas d'avant ?

Non. Mais tu es au courant pour mon emprisonnement ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bah…ta réaction…

_Lupa accéléra légèrement, Goku aussi._

Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai regardé tes fesses dans la voiture ? Tu t'es placée juste là et moi j'ai juste regardé devant moi ! Gomen je ne voulais pas….

Ce n'est pas ça…

Alors c'est pour t'avoir vu en petite tenue ?! Vraiment désolé ! Mais j'étais pressé d'aller à la fête et il y avait cette brise bizarre et ces pétales de partout, comme maintenant !

_Une parole de Yue revint alors à Goku « Il se trouve que Lupa, Suki et Hellan aussi ont ces capacités »_

Lupa ?! ça ne va pas ?

_La jeune fille se retourna en larmes_

Baka ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me suivre partout ?! Je te déteste parce que la dernière fois que je me suis laissée t'aimer, nous avons été enfermés, des dizaines de personnes ont péris et nos familles et amis n'ont pas ou difficilement survécu ! La dernière fois que je voulais être près de toi pour t'aimer nous avons été séparés !

Nenda ?

Laisse moi !! Je veux être seule !!

_Lupa s'enfuit en courant. Goku resta quelques minutes la bouche ouverte la main tendu et le regard vide. Il s'assit sur un banc ressassant les paroles de Lupa en essayant d'en comprendre le sens._

Tu vois, en vérité c'est assez simple, il suffit de se concentrer un peu. Vas-y essaie.

_Hellan reprocha ses mains et ferma les yeux. Une boule d'énergie se forma alors mais étrangement elle était constituée de différentes énergies, noires, rouges et blanches._

J'y suis arrivée ! Arigato Hakkai - Sensei !

_Hakkai fit brutalement disparaître sa propre boule d'énergie._

Ca ne va pas ?

Pourquoi « Sensei » ?

Euh…Je…Je suis un peu fatiguée…Je vais allé me coucher.

Hein ? Hellan attends !

_La jeune femme prit la direction de l'auberge d'un pas rapide. Hakkai la rattrapa par le bras. Elle ne se tourna pas._

Gomen. Je…Je ne peux pas vous dire…

Vous connaissez notre vie antérieur, ne ?

Que…comment vous… ?

Tout à l'heure dans la chambre, vous alliez m'appeler Tempo, ne ?

Hai…Sumimasen, mais je ne peux vous révéler pourquoi ou comment…

_Hakkai acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre et suivit Hellan en direction de l'auberge silencieusement et pensif._

_Gojyo n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il cherchait plus à plaire à sa belle-mère, et Suki n'était alors qu'une amie, mais à présent…_

_Ils dansaient tous les deux à la fois comme un couple et comme des meilleurs amis. Gojyo, tout en prenant plaisir à la compagnie de la jeune femme, se posait des questions._

**pense Gojyo** Pourquoi je ressens ça ?! D'habitude les femmes ne m'intimide pas…je n'ai pas d'appréhension à leur avouer l'attirance, mais là….Que suis-je vraiment pour elle ?**pense**

Ca ne va pas Gojyo ?

Je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

Bien entendu

_Ils s'isolèrent_

Dis moi tout .

Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Nenda ?... Ce que tu es ? Un kappa pervers, obsédé qui boit, fume, joue mais est beau garçon…

Tu me vois comme ça ?

Gojyo, c'est quoi ta véritable question ?

…Que suis-je pour toi ?

_Suki ne savait quoi répondre, elle regardait Gojyo, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire crispée._

Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question…

_Gojyo se retourna, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui. Il fit quelques pas puis s'immobilisa, retenu par la voix de Suki._

Tout…

_Gojyo se retourna, intrigué, attendant la suite de la phrase._

Je crois que… tu es tout….depuis toujours, tu es tout….

Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu es parti du village la première fois. Tu sais Hellan avait dit vrai, j'étais réellement effondrée. Et puis je me suis dit que je confondais amour et amitié. Je m'en étais presque convaincu. J'ai été avec beaucoup d'homme, mais jamais longtemps … Ils ne correspondaient pas à mes attentes car ils n'étaient pas toi.

**pense Gojyo** Elle a eu beaucoup d'aventure, mais jamais sérieuses parce qu'elle me voulait moi…Cela expliquerai mes nombreuses aventures sans importances…Je la voulait elle….**pense**

_Gojyo et Suki se fixèrent silencieusement, puis Gojyo s'approcha de la jeune femme, et posa une main tremblante sur son visage._

- Je crois que nous avons perdu assez de temps… _dit il avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Suki. _

« Jamais personne ne m'a vu comme ça… »

« No…do…ka… »

« T'es fier, ne ? »

Et bien au moins c'est clair pour Gojyo et Suki !

On connaît aussi les sentiments de Lupa et Goku.

Sanzo et yue…

C'est quand même un sous-entendu plutot explicite…

Ouaip !

Mais et vous ? Vous allez vous décider un jour ou non ?!

C'est vrai ça ! Hakkai ! Hellan ! Essayez pas de filer en douce !

Oi, en attandant ce n'est officiel que pour nos chers métisses…

Yue…tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu faisait pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient ? Justement tient, au prochain chapitre je rappelle ce qui s'est passé à l'auberge à ce moment !

Rappeller quoi ?

Selene…

Selene tu vas pas écrire ça ?!

Niark niark…

Seleeennneuh !!

(z'etes prevenu le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'aspect hot de la relatons San/Yue)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Nuit torride

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre lime entre Sanzo et Yue

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Enfin il est tapé.

Alors, alors ??

Nenda ?

Ils font quoi Yue et Sanzo ?

Lit !

Mais t'es sérieuse en plus ?

Bah ouai.

T'as vraiment écrit tout ce qu'on a fait ?

Non c'est un petit lime, les lemons je les gardes pour les yaoi c'est plus marrant

Dis moi, je t'en supplie, que je ne serais jamais l'un d'eux !

…

Dis le !

…Je vais la tuer !

ma, ma Goojyo…

_Sanzo ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et laissa passer Yue. A la seconde où le cliquetis caractéristique de la fermeture de porte se fit entendre, Yue poussa Sanzo contre la porte et approcha sa bouche des lèvres du blond, respirant avidement son souffle. Sanzo caressa les joues de la jeune femme et ne pouvant tenir plus rapprocha sa tête afin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut rompu, mais un autre le remplace, plus fougueux et passionné. Sanzo caressa les lèvres de sa belle avec sa langue et celle-ci les ouvrit laissant les deux langues se rencontrer, se caresser, jouer…Yue déposa ses mains sur le torse encore recouvert du débardeur du beau blond, elle les laissa glisser puis les remonta en mordillant la lèvre du blond._

- Impatiente…_murmura le moine le souffle court._

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? _répondit Yue en tirant Sanzo vers le comptoir de l'accueil_ – Ca fait trois ans que j'attend ! C'est largement suffisant !

_Sanzo déposa des baisers dans le cou de Yue, laissant des marques passionnées tandis qu'elle faisait descendre la chemise noire qu'il portait. Le vêtement tomba à terre tandis que Sanzo détachait les chaînettes de la robe de Yue._

- Jamais personne ne m'a vu comme ça…_soupira –t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux d'argent._

- Je suis une chanceuse… _dit-elle en retirant le débardeur blanc tandis que le blond mettait ses mains sur ses fesses pour la porter. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes en souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis que le blond gravissait lentement les escaliers menant à la chambre. Il poussa la porte, juste en face du balcon de la mezzanine et lâcha enfin Yue. Elle laissa glisser sa robe le long de sa peau douce, s'agenouilla lentement et s'attela à la plus douce des caresses sur Sanzo qui s'en sentit rougir._

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être sur le lit ? _dit-il en caressant les cheveux soyeux de Yue reflétant la lueur de la lune acquiescent l'action d'un gémissement. Il n'eu pour toute réponse qu'une accélération du mouvement provoquant d'autres gémissements de Sanzo._

_La jeune femme était sensuelle et donnait des sensations à Sanzo auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre que par des gémissements et des râles de bonheur... Yue immergea et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du bonze... Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, Sanzo au dessus de Yue. Tout deux était à présent nu et leurs mains se caressaient, redessinaient leurs traits. Sanzo embrassa la poitrine de Yue. Celle-ci ramena le visage du moine face au sien et dit entre deux respirations :_

- Cesse de me faire languir, j'ai envie de toi !

_Sanzo sourit, embrassa Yue, se hissa sur ses bras et pénétra Yue avec une douceur exceptionnelle, provoquant un doux gémissement. Sanzo entama un va et vient langoureux puis de plus en plus rapide arrachant des soupirs de plaisir de Yue qui se cambrait et s'agrippait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait tant elle aimait ce que lui faisait son amant. Se tenant aux omoplates du blond, puis ses poings se resserrant sur les draps, Yue se tortillait de bonheur sous Sanzo. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsque celui-ci accéléra avant de ralentir tandis que tout deux jouissaient. Ils s'allongèrent essoufflés._

- No…do…ka…. _Parvint à dire Yue_, J'ai bien fait finalement….de patienter trois longues années….

- Hehe…

- T'es fier, ne ?

_Sanzo la regarda avec un sourire, se replaça sur elle puis disparut de son champ de vision. Elle ferma les yeux et rougit tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte..._

Le couple en osmose fit plusieurs fois l'amour profitant de l'absence de toute personne dans l'établissement. Ils laissèrent cour à leur imagination et leur envie, multipliant les gestes sensuels et les jeux sexuels.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tu as chaud ?

TU as dansé, je te l'ai fait.

Yue ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Whoa torride !

D'où le titre du chapitre…

Sanzo je savais pas que tu pouvais…

Tu croyais qu'il était impuissant ?

Iie, mais c'est…

…étrange…

Sanzo, Sanzo ça fait du bien ce que vous avez fait ?

Enormément lémurien…

Je peux le faire avec Lupa ?

Oo…BAAAF

Mais enfin c'était pour que tu sois contente…

Obsédé !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Retour à l'auberge

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif…bouhhhh ils sont trop beau !!!!). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leurs familles) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

Il y aura 4 couples principaux ( logique…), je vous laisse découvrir lesquels(ce qui sera vite fait)

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flashes back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Gojyo) - Bon alors comment tu vas nous faire entrer en scène ?

(Sanzo) - Mais elle va pas vous faire enter en scène Gojyo !

(Moi) - Hein et pourquoi je le ferais pas ?!

(Sanzo) - Quoi ?!!! Oh non, tu vas pas faire ça !

(Moi) - Oh si !

(Sanzo) - Non !

(Moi) - Si !

(Sanzo) - Je vais la tuer.

(Moi) - …

(Yue) - Sanzo mon cœur, là sur le coup c'est elle qui a ta vie entre ses mains…

(Sanzo) - Kuso !

(Moi) - Je t'aime trop pour te tuer….

(Sanzo) - Mais je veux pas qu'ils sachent moi…

(Goku) - Tu veux pas qu'on sache quoi ?

(Gojyo) - Vas te coucher baka saru…

(Hakkai) - Ma, ma…du calme lisons la suite.

(Moi) - Hakkai, Dieux te bénisse.

_Hakkai galant, laissa Hellan entrer, lorsqu'il entra à son tour, il perçut des gémissements assez bruyants._

Et bien…. _Dit Hellan_

Je vois que Gojyo est rentré. _Dit le brun en souriant._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Gojyo venait de passer la porte de l'auberge en enlaçant Suki. Ils entendirent les cris de bonheur._

Tu pensais que c'était moi ? _demanda le métisse._

Je n'étais pas loin. _Répliqua le brun._

_En effet, la robe de Suki était dégrafée et tombait de plus en plus. Elle rougit, Gojyo agrafa sa robe, puis tendit l'oreille._

Et, bah, croyez moi, soit ils ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps, soit ils s'aiment à en mourir, soit ce mec est une vrai bête de sexe…_dit il en riant._

_Hellan et Suki se regardèrent et sourirent._

Je crois bien que c'est un peu des trois…_dit Suki_

Nnh…Aaaahhh ! _Les deux voix hurlèrent en cœur puis le calme revint. On distinguait leurs soufflent précipités, puis les voix parlèrent._

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda une voix de femme_

Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche. _Répondit l'amant_

Tu as chaud ?

Tu crois ?!

_La porte de la chambre 117 s'ouvrit._

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Mon jean (1)

Il n'y a personne…

Je vais pas me trimbaler comme ça.

Alors mets ça !

Tu rigoles ?!

Regarde dans le frigo derrière à l'entrée de la cuisine, il y a de l'eau au frai.

Ouai donc tu rigolais pas….

_Une silhouette sortit de la chambre avec une petite serviette autour de la taille. Hakkai et Gojyo restèrent bouches bées en constatant que la silhouette était en fait Sanzo en sueur, et que par conséquent, ils venaient d'entendre Sanzo, et sûrement Yue, jouirent. Sanzo s'approcha des escaliers et se retourna pour parler à Yue._

A droite ou à gauche ?

A gauche.

_Le blond descendit presque à reculons pour parler à Yue et comme la lumière était encore éteinte, Sanzo ne remarqua pas ses amis._

Profites-en pour remonter quelques fruits. _Dit-elle de la chambre._

Tu as faim ?

Pas toi ? Cinq fois Sanzo…ça ne te creuse pas ?

Si…où en reste-t-il ?

Juste au dessus du frigo.

_Sanzo sortit un pichet d'eau._

Au fait, tu as vu ? Tu as dansé je te l'ai fait…

Hummmhhh…attends que je remonte pour parler de ça…tu t'es surpassée !

_Yue bougea dans la chambre. Elle s'enveloppa dans les draps et sortit s'appuyer sur la rambarde qui donnait sur l'entrée._

C'est gentil ça…qui sait si je ne peux pas faire mieux…alors re…

_Yue venait de constater la présence de ses sœurs et des deux garçons._

Yue ? Ca ne va pas ?

_Sanzo recula, leva la tête et vit Yue figée._

Nenda ? demanda le moine

Vous n'aviez pas passé la nuit à discuter comme tu l'as dit au singe, ne ?_ dit Gojyo sur un ton à la fois moqueur et étonné. Sanzo lâcha la pêche qu'il allait croquer en reconnaissant la voix du métisse._

…

Et bien Sanzo, je me doutais que vous étiez proches, mais d'après ce que nous avons entendu, j'étais encore loin du compte. _Dit Hakkai le sourire aux lèvres._

Je me demande comment va réagir le gamin en apprenant ça. _Railla Gojyo_

**COOUUUIIINNNNN**EEE (2)

_Le couinement qui venait de se faire entendre venait de la porte ouverte avec difficulté par Goku qui portait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un…d'inerte._

Lupa ?! _cria Yue_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On dirait qu'elle dort.

A cette époque nous étions sœurs

Où sommes nous , Yue ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(Goku) – Lupa ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

(Lupa) – Gueule pas comme ça, je suis pas morte !

(Goku) – Lupa !!!

(Gojyo) – Il est accro…

(Goku) – Même pas vrai d'abord

(Gojyo) - Si t'es accro baka !

(Goku) – c'est pas parce que t'es un cafard pervers que je suis comme toi !

(Gojyo) – Bah encore heureux que tu sois pas comme moi !

(Sanzo et moi) – Ca suffit, fermez la ou je vous bute !

(Hakkai) – Ma, ma.

oui j'ai apprit qu'il ne portait pas de sous vêtements

bon ok c'est un bruitage de merde mais je ne savais pas comment le faire


	11. Chapter 11

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Révélations

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif…bouhhhh ils sont trop beau !!!!). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leurs familles) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

Il y aura 4 couples principaux ( logique…), je vous laisse découvrir lesquels(ce qui sera vite fait)

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flashes back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Yue) Bon alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la petite Lupa ?

(Gojyo) Elle a été empoisonnée ?

(Goku) Elle a été attaquée ?

(Gojyo) Elle est très malade ?

(Goku) Elle est morte ?

(Gojyo) Elle…

(moi) Dort…

(Gojyo et Goku) Tu plaisantes ?

(Moi) Lis et tu verras….

Goku portait Lupa dans ses bras. La jeune fille était inconsciente. Goku jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et remarqua la tenue(très) légère de Sanzo.

Sanzo, pourquoi tu ne porte qu'une serviette ?

Euh….je…

On verra ça plus tard ! pesta Yue.

Goku aperçut la tenue tout aussi légère de Yue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la chambre. Il se souvint alors des paroles de Lupa : « Ils ont besoins d'être seuls ». Le jeune homme remarqua un tas de vêtements passer par-dessus le balcon et tomber sur Sanzo.

Habille toi ! ordonna –t-elle en disparaissant de nouveau pour en faire de même.

Une minute plus tard, Yue descendait. Hellan et Suki avaient dégagé une grande table et Goku avait déposé Lupa sur la surface rude.

Que s'est-il passé Goku ? demanda Yue en examinant Lupa

Et bien, j'ai marché un peu dans tout les sens et quand je suis rentré, j'ai découvert Lupa inconsciente sur un banc, alors je l'ai portée jusqu'ici.

On dirait qu'elle dort. Dit Hakkai

C'est le cas. Répondit Suki

Alors pourquoi êtes vous toutes affolées ? Je vois bien qu'elle s'agite un peu, mais ce n'est sûrement qu'un cauchemar. Dit Gojyo

Les filles baissèrent la tête.

Il y a tant de chose à expliquer…souffla Yue.

Yue, on parlera des pouvoirs plus tard. Dit Suki à son amie qui acquiesça.

Vos…pouvoirs ? demanda Gojyo qui n'eu pour réponse qu'un signe de silence de la métisse.

Y a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que vous soyez au courant de nos vies antérieurs ?

Yuki et Suki regardèrent Hakkai puis Hellan

Tu lui as dit ?! s'exclama Suki

Iie, j'ai deviné. Rassura le brun

Yue expira

Kanzeon vous a révélé votre passé de divinité et l'histoire de Nataku (1), c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle

C'est exact. Affirma HakkaiNous ne sommes pas seulement au courant de cette histoire…

Nous en faisons parti.

Comment ça ? s'étonna Gojyo

Yue…interrompit Hellan

Nenda ?

De toute façon, il faudra que tu y ailles. Il est encore temps et ce sera plus simple.

Oui, tu as raison.

Yue commença à s'activer, plaçant les garçons autour de la table, tout en faisant cela, elle prit la parole.

A cette époque, nous étions sœurs, toutes les quatre, les sœurs Tsuki (2) et nous étions, comme vous allez le voir, proches de vous déjà à cette époque. J'étais Tari, Hellan était Kokuhaku, Suki se nommait Kyouki et Lupa, comme Goku n'a pas changé de nom.

Yue tu dois y aller maintenant. Interrompit Hellan

Hai. Goku donne ta main droite.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Elle posa la main du garçon sur le cœur de Lupa et la couvrir avec sa main gauche. Yue posa sa main droite sur le front de Lupa et Goku plaça sa main gauche dessus. La femme aux cheveux argentés demanda à Sanzo de poser sa main gauche sur son épaule tandis que Gojyo faisait de même sur l'épaule de Goku. Le blond et le métisse donnèrent leurs autres mains à Hakkai et Suki et Hellan s'approchèrent pour maintenir Lupa immobile.

Une dernière chose. Reprit Yue. Nos pouvoirs sont à pleine puissances les nuits de pleine lunes mais ce rêve, nous le faisons trois jours avant la pleine lune, car ce souvenir s'est passé trois jours avant la pleine lune.

Yue leur ordonna de fermer les yeux. Elle se concentra, murmura quelques mots et, les ténèbres dans lesquels avaient été plongé les garçons en fermant les paupières laissèrent place à un espace blanc. Tous les cinq étaient rassemblés, habillés de vêtement amples et blancs.

Où sommes nous, Yue ? demanda Goku

Mon pouvoir, me permet de contrôler les souvenir, le futur, et même parfois de suspendre le temps quelques secondes.

Cool…flippant mais cool…. Dit Gojyo.

Et donc on est…dans l'esprit de la petite ? demanda Sanzo

Oui c'est ça. Elle revoit ce qui s'est passé le jour où nous avons tous été séparés. Pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre je vais aussi en continuité, lié mes propres souvenirs, complétant ainsi cette journées.

Elle ne risque rien ? demanda Goku

Non…

Les « murs » blancs changèrent. C'est comme s'ils étaient dans une autre dimension. Sans consistance physique et invisible aux yeux de ce monde. Ils allaient voir cette fameuse journée. (3)

Je dois avouer que j'improviserai sur le cou parce que moi je ne la connais pas vraiment l'histoire des divinité et de Nataku --

Tsuki signifie Lune

Pour ceux qui ont vu Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, en gros ils vont voir le passé comme lui quand il voit les souvenir de TEJ

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Qu'as-tu vu ?

Nataku, pourquoi ?

Je suis Lupa

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(Lupa) Sortez de mon esprit !

(Yue) Lupa…

(Lupa) Non je veux pas que des mecs entre dans mon esprit !

(Gojyo) T'as des choses à cacher ?

(Lupa) Hein ?

(Gojyo) Des choses ou des sentiments à propos de …

(Lupa) NON ! Sortez de mon esprit ! Selene ! Fais les sortir !

(moi) Désolé, mais il doivent savoir…

(Lupa) Bah dis leur, mais pas dans MON esprit.

(moi) C'est bon tu seras pas en petite culotte…quoique…

(Lupa) Quoi ?!!!!

(Hakkai) Ma, ma…

(moi) Non Lupa…pas taper…ita !

(Suki) Laissez des reviews, Selene ( Mikomi) sera contente


	12. Chapter 12

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Le décès de Nataku**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif…bouhhhh ils sont trop beau !!!!). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leurs familles) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

J'ai réduit la longueur des chapitres, il y en aura plus mais des plus courts

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flashes back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(moi) Voila la partie « divinité », ça va durer trois ou quatre chapitre_

_(goku) tant que ça ?_

_(hakkai) c'est tout de même une longue histoire Goku, c'est normal._

_(gojyo) j'ai hâte de savoir a quoi tu ressemblais Suki._

_(moi) alors lis._

_Un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds se tient derrière un bureau et rempli des formulaires en soupirant._

Arrête un peu de souffler Konzen. _Dit la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Ses cheveux argentés étaient rassemblés en un chignon sophistiqué mais qui rendait naturel. Elle portait une longue robe en soie d'un beau blanc cassé, à manche courte effilé et de longues mitaines de la même couleur. Elle portait aussi un corset couleur chocolat qui s'arrêtait sous la poitrine et une sorte de ceinture de la même couleur qui était longue_ _devant._

Ah Tari. _Konzen, aujourd'hui réincarné en Sanzo parlait à Tari qui s'est réincarnée en Yue_. – J'en ai assez de cette paperasse ! pourquoi Kanzeon m'a collé à l'administration ?

Hehe…

Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Ce n'est pas marrant ce que je dis.

Tu es drôle quand tu es grognon comme ça.

Grognon ?!

Kyaaah. _S'écria La jeune femme alors que Konzen venait de la tirer vers lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux_.

Tari, tu es une bouffée d'air dans ce travail étouffant.

_Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Soudain les poings de Tari se contractèrent, serrant les épaules du blond et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent immobiles. Lorsqu'elle se détendit enfin, l'une des épaules de Konzen laissait échapper un filet de sang._

Tari ?!

Gomen.

Ce n'est rien. Qu'as-tu vu ?

…

Tari ?!

Nous avons un énorme problème.

Qui concerne…. ?

Nataku et Goku.

Nenda ?!

_Elle se leva en vitesse et sortit de la pièce en courant et en tirant Konzen par le bras. Elle ouvrit une porte du couloir et ils entrèrent essoufflés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense bibliothèque et quatre personnes les regardaient étonnées. Deux hommes étaient près d'un bureau. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs longs jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux d'un vert tirant sur le noisette et portait une blouse blanche et des lunettes. L'autre avait des cheveux courts et pourpres tout comme ses yeux et était à moitié assis sur le bureau. Les deux autres personnes se tenaient près d'une étagère et étaient des femmes. L'une des deux rangeait des livres. Elle avait des cheveux blond vénitien tressés de manière à ce que certaines mèches retombent autour de son visage. Elle porte un ensemble léger ressemblant à un tailleur. La seconde avait des cheveux rouges courts ébouriffés et portait une longue tunique en cuir noir qui mettait en valeur ses capacités de combattantes. Elle tenait les livres que l'autres ordonnait._

Ah, Konzen, _interpella l'homme aux cheveux courts_, dit au grand maréchal Tempo que le grade n'interfère pas en l'amour. _Tempo, à présent incarné en Hakkai interrompit l'homme incarné en Gojyo._

Kenren ! Konzen ça ne va pas ?

Venez, nous avons un problème ! Kokuhaku, Kyuki, vous aussi, ça nous concerne tous ! _ordonna Tari l'air grave. Kokuhaku et Kyuki, qui s'étaient respectivement réincarnées en Hellan et Suki, acquiescèrent._

_0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o__.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o._

Nataku, Pourquoi? _S'écriait une jeune fille ressemblant en tout point à Lupa [en même temps c'est elle alors forcément --, sauf les cheveux, plus longs, qui étaient noués en catogan._

_Elle parlait à un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui menaçait…Goku d'une épée._

On…on me l'a ordonné !

Nataku…_souffla Goku_

Nataku, enfin, c'est Goku, c'est ton meilleur ami !

_La foule se tassait autour des trois adolescents._

Nataku ne fais pas ça ! _supplia la jeune fille_

Gomenasai Okami…

Que …Pourquoi utilises-tu ce nom ? Tu m'as toujours appelé Lupa. JE suis Lupa ! Je t'en supplie… pas ça.

_Elle était à genoux et au bord des larmes, Goku serrait la mâchoire en fixant Nataku ne pouvant réprimer des frissons. Une larme coula le long de la joue du Dieux guerrier qui menaçait son ami._

GOMENASAI !!!! _hurla-t-il avant de retourner l'arme contre lui._

NOONNN _! hurlèrent Goku et Lupa en se jetant sur le corps immobile de Nataku. Goku lui criait de rester en vie, à genoux à ses côtés. Lupa, elle s'était transformée en loup au pelage noir comme l'ébène, mais avait gardé ses yeux roses et son collier métallique. Elle avait posé ses pattes avant sur le torse de son ami à terre et pressait son museau contre sa joue._

Go…men….asai…._dit Nataku en crachant du sang._

Nataku…reste avec nous. _Implora Goku qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer._

Ari…gato….gosaimasu…_murmura le guerrier._

Dosde ?

Merci…pour votre amitié, ne m'oubliez pas…

_Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Goku tremblait crispé sur les vêtements de son ami inerte et Lupa, après avoir reniflé une dernière fois l'odeur du garçon, s'assit et se mit à hurler à la mort de son cri de louve._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Le désastre_

_On est arrivé trop tard ?_

_Tempo !_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_(goku) Nataku…_

_(nataku) zzzzzzz_

_(lupa) il est pas mort ?_

_(moi) non il est dans un sommeil profond, je crois…_

_(gojyo) whoa le baiser mortel de sanzo et yue_

_(sanzo) --_

_(moi) au prochain chapitre, oh et n'oubliez pas les reviews ça me donnera envi d'écrire plus vite _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

Le début du combat

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou !! J'espère que cette fan fic vous plaira. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ne vous gênez pas (évitez quand même les injures, et précisez dans le sujet que c'est pour la fan fic):**stachou9hotmail.fr**

Evidemment les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (snif snif…bouhhhh ils sont trop beau !!!!). En revanche, Suki, Yue, Hellan et Lupa ( et leurs familles) sortent de ma petite tête pleine de rêves. Je crois que toutes me ressemblent un peu( surtout Hellan et Yue).

Les pensées sont en rose

Les flashes back en bleu

Les onomatopée/indications en gras

La narration en italique.

Voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(kyuki) combat ! combat !

(sanzo) rappelle moi ce que veut dire « kyuki » ?

(moi) normalement, c'est arme mortelle...

(sanzo) t'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de moins…

(hakkai) dangereux…

(kyuki) quoi il est très bien ce nom ! Vous l'aimez pas /regard plus que meurtrier/

(Hakkai) si si…c'est très joli…

(sanzo)…

(kyuki) sanzo ? comment tu trouve mon nom ?

(sanzo)…c'est toujours mieux que rien.

(kyuki) je suis pas sur de savoir comment je dois le prendre.

(sanzo) c'est pas vraiment un com….mmffff / Gojyo l'empeche de finir sa phrase/

(Gojyo) tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

(Kyuki) je vais le tuer ce moine puant !

(moi) /m'accroche a sa jambe/ arreteuh !!! j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire !!!!

Ce cri ? C'est Lupa ! _constata Kokuhaku courant toujours avec ses compagnons en suivant Tari qui répondit._

Oui, malheureusement oui. J'espère que nous arriverons à temps pour les calmer et éviter…

Eviter quoi ?! _demanda Kyuki_

Le désastre. _Dit-elle a mi-vois. Elle s'arrêta subitement._ – Nous n'allons peut être pas en revenir…

Comme si c'était une raison qui pouvait nous arrêter. _Ria Kenren_

Arrêtez de bavasser ! _ordonna Konzen_.

**pense Tari** c'est vrai que cela concerne Goku**….pense**

Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.Oo.

_Goku tremblait et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, quant à Lupa, elle semblait changer d'apparence. Son museau s'allongeait, son pelage s'étoffait, ses pattes s'élargissaient et sa carrure devenait plus imposante. Autour d'eux, la foule s'amassait, des « civils » attristés, pour la plus part, de voir ces jeunes désemparés sans pouvoir arranger les choses en tant qu'adultes, ainsi que des soldats qui, jaloux de la force et de la notoriété de ces jeunes guerriers, cachaient très mal leur joie de les voir si faibles…_

_Soudain Goku attrapa sa tête en hurlant et des plumes et des pétales noires et rouges se mirent à voltiger portés par un vent de plus en plus violent. La couronne de Goku se brisa tout comme le collier métallique de Lupa et la foule pu voir émerger le Saten Tasein de Goku [désolé je suis pas certaine de l'orthographe et Okami, le dieux loup de Lupa._

_Le Saten Tasein se jeta sur la foule massacrant chaque être sans pitié. Okami mettait lui aussi les hommes à terre et dans un piteux état mais sans jamais les achever. Le dieu loup était furieux mais il ne tuait pas sans raison ou sans être menacé._

_Après quelques minutes, des soldats accoururent et remplacèrent les pauvres « civils » qui s'étaient enfui depuis. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent nos héros._

…

On est arrivé trop tard ? _demanda Kokuhaku_

Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Goku ! _cria Konzen en remarquant son ami encerclé de soldats._

Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que deux de nos amis sont en mauvaise posture, alors…_commença Kenren_

Il n'y a pas a hésiter… _continua Kyuki_

On va les aider ! _finirent les deux amoureux en cœur._

_Tous s'élancèrent._

Konzen tu dois lui remettre sa couronne ! Je m'occupe de Lupa. _Cria Tari._

_Le blond acquiesça et se faufila dans la foule en se défendant ou contrant les attaques._

_Kyuki fit apparaître deux épées qu'elle donna à Tari et Konzen, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle fit apparaître deux autres armes qu'elle passa à Kokuhaku et Tempo. Kenren avait, quant à lui, déjà récupéré son arme et se battait comme un diable. Kyuki fit ensuite apparaître deux fouets munis d'épine et s'élança au combat comme ses amis. Konzen se faufila jusqu'à Goku qui continuait à s'acharner sur les soldats._

Goku ! Goku calme toi !

_En entendant la voix de Konzen, Goku s'immobilisa mais pendant seulement quelques secondes. Konzen s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Inquiet pour le jeune homme, il 'était pas sur ses gardes et un homme s'apprêtait à l'attaquer._

Konzen attention ! _hurla Tempo en lançant son épée qui transperça l'assaillant de Konzen lui sauvant la vie. Le blond fit un signe de la tête pour remercier son ami. Tempo sourit content d'avoir sauvé son ami. Konzen vit ce sourire encouragent se changer en un rictus de douleur. Un filet de sang s'échappa des lèvres du brun, celui-ci baissa la tête regardant le bout d'une épée sortir de son ventre. Konzen vit le bout de métal disparaître puis regarda le visage du brun qui le fixait aussi. Tempo, souriait, l'air serein, oui, il souriait juste avant de s'écrouler._

Tempo ! _hurla Konzen_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kokuhaku calme toi !

Okami-sama !

Nous allons tous mourir, ne ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_kokuhaku) Tempo !!!!!!_

_(Goku)) euh…Tempo c'était bien hakkai ?_

_(moi) ouai_

_(Goku) ca veut dire que Hakkai est mort la-bas_

_(moi) euh…ouai_

_(Hellan) Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_(yue) c'est malin TT_

_(lupa) laisser des reviews ca fera sourir tout le monde il y en a deux qui en ont besoin siouplait_


	14. Chapter 14

**Les Lunes du Toggenkyo**

**Les pleurs de Kokuhaku**

(moi)bon euh je raccourcit, les persos sont pas a moi.

(goku) pourquoi ta lèvre inférieur tremble ?

(gojyo) elle va pleu…

(moi) bouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! je les veux pour moi toute seule !!!!!

(suki) na, na ! gojyo est a moi

(sanzo) je suis pas une chose , j'appartient a personne

(yue) a par peut être a moi

(sanzo) je ne…./se tait en remarquant le regard meurtrier de yue/

(hellan) dites, c'est pas que je veux absolument vous derenger hein, mais pourquoi t'as tué Tempo ?!

(moi) hellan, calme toi, hakkai est pas mort non ?

(hellan)…

(suki) elle parle au nom de sa divinité

(lupa) c'est vrai après tout tempo était son mamour…

(hellan)- lupa…cour !

(moi) euh bah on va commencer l'histoire hein…--'

Tempo ! _s'écria Konzen_.

_Leurs amis entendant la stupeur du blond se retournèrent. Tari pleurait déjà, sans cesser de se battre, elle savait qu'il allait mourir, qu'ils allaient mourir, mais tout cela était nécessaire, tout cela devait arriver. Kyuki détourna les yeux en maudissant le destin. Elle combattit avec plus d'ardeur tout en se déplaçant vers Tempo. Kenren pesta. Il était bien trop loin pour le rejoindre. Soudainement plein de haine, son style de combat changea. Il faisait souffrir les assaillants avant de les achever pour venger la mort de son ami. Kokuhaku, elle, ne pouvait que murmurer._

Iie, pas lui…

_Elle courut vers Tempo, tuant tout homme sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle tomba à genoux et se mit a presser ses mains contre l'abdomen du général comme pour empêcher le sang de couler.Tempo n'était pas encore mort._

Iie ! Iie ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir ! Vous devez encore m'apprendre beaucoup de choses….vous….

_Un soldat voulu les attaquer mais Kyuki s'interposa pour les protéger en envoyant valser l'attaquant._

Sumi…ma…sen…_murmura-t-il_

Nenda ? Iie ! Ne vous endormez pas !

_Tempo déposa une main sur la joue de Kokuhaku en souriant._

Kenren…avait…raison…

De quoi parlez-vous ? Tempo Sensei ?! Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues de plus en plus pales.

Le grade…n'a…aucune…importance…

Gardez vos vous….de t'avoir connu…._dit-il en fermant les yeux le sourire aux lèvres._

Iie ! Iie ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Tempo ! Ne me laisse pas ! _hurla Kokuhaku en secouant le corps inerte du brun. Elle s'effondra en pleures sur son corps, serrant les poings tandis que sa sœur se battait toujours._

Kokuhaku ! Calme toi ! _dit-elle alors qu'autour d'elles le vent se levait transportant de plus en plus de plumes et de pétales noires et rouges. _

_Les cheveux de Kokuhaku devinrent noirs avec des mèches rouges. Ses veines devinrent plus visibles et semblaient parcourut de sang noir_.

Kokuhaku ! _appela Kyuki_

_Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, Kyuki découvrit que les yeux de sa sœur avaient changés. Le blanc était dorénavant noir et ses prunelles étaient rouges._

Tari, Konzen, dépêchez vous, Kokuhaku perd le contrôle ! _hurla la guerrière._

_Tari pesta et s'élança en avant pour récupéré le collier de Lupa qu'elle avait atteint, il était en effet plus facile et rapide de le réparer que de le recréer entièrement. Konzen s'était un peu plus rapproché de Goku et celui-ci se jeta sui lui, le blessant à l'abdomen. Konzen réussit toutefois à l'immobiliser et à lui remettre une couronne d'or redonnant à Goku son apparence innocente et le plongeant dans le sommeil. Il le prit dans ses bras tandis que Kenren venait les protéger. Tari avait rejoint Okami._

Okami-sama _! hurla-t-elle attirant l'attention du dieu loup_. – Lupa calme toi maintenant !

_Le loup grogna. Tari se concentra et forma un cercle avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle les écarta, une sorte de champ d'énergie s'en dégagea, un champ d'énergie temporel ralentissant le temps dans un petit périmètre. La jeune femme pu ainsi remettre le collier au loup sans être blessée. Lupa reprit forme humaine et tomba de sommeil. Lorsqu'une puissante entité divine telle que le Saten Tasein ou Okami prend le contrôle d'un corps, elle épuise son énergie. Kyuki l'avait rejoint pour les protéger._

Allons au palais ! Il nous protégera un peu de Kokuhaku. _Cria Tari_

_Tous acquiescèrent. Les garçons eurent rapidement rejoint l'établissement puisqu'ils étaient plus proches. Les filles se rapprochaient quand Kyuki s'arrêta, tari se stoppa intriguée._

Nous allons tous mourir, ne ? _demanda la guerrière_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Besoin d'aide ?

A bientôt.

(lupa) comment elle est pessimiste !!!

(suki) lupa

(lupa) non mais c'est vrai, ils ont peut être une chance !

(hellan) lupa

(lupa) c'est pas bon d'etre comme ca, ca enleve le courage

(suki) hey ! elle avait beaucoup de courage !

(moi) calmez vous, vous disputez pas ca fait 500 ans que c'est passé…

(goku) ils vont tous mourir ?

(moi) attend un peu, et tu verras

(hakkai) reviews please !!!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La puissance des guerriers**_

__

(Gojyo) je le sens pas ce chapitre…

(Hellan) je perd la tête…

(Hakkai) Ce n'est rien.

(moi)…les perso ne sont pas à moi

(sanzo) c'est quoi le rapport ?

(moi) y'en a pas , mais je dois le dire.

(lupa) bon il commence quand ce chapitre

(moi) bah…maintenant

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nous allons tous mourir ne ? _dit la guerrière_

…

Je le lis dans tes yeux, ma sœur, je le lis dans tes larmes.

Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire si…

On va être utile ? Je veux dire nos réincarnations auront un rôle important ?

Oui.

Si le corps est détruit avant la cérémonie, il n'y a pas de réincarnation, ne ?

Oui, mai pourquoi dis-tu…Kyuki non ! _dit l'aînée en comprenant les intention de sa sœur._

On n'a pas le choix et tu le sais !...Dis lui que je l'aime, oneesan.

_Tari se retourna en pleurant et s'élança vers le palais en portant Lupa. Kyuki, partit en direction de Tempo et Kenren s'en rendit compte_.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est folle ! _s'exclama-t-il en commençant à partir retenu par Konzen._

Je connais bien Tari. Si elle nous a laissé combattre, sachant qu'on y resterait, c'est que le rôle de nos réincarnations est très important.

…

Le corps de Tempo sera détruit par l'attaque de Kokuhaku.

Mais…

_Ils se regardèrent_.

On se débrouillera. _Dit Konzen_

_Kenren acquiesça et sourit._

Ravi de t'avoir connu Konzen ! _lança –t-il en rejoignant Kyuki._

_Quand Tari arriva Kenren était déjà loin._

Ils vont mourir au combat en tant que guerriers…_commença Konzen_

Et ensemble en tant qu'amant. _Finit Tari en fermant les portes du palais._

_Kyuki atteignit enfin Tempo. Kokuhaku restait immobile malgré le vent de plus en plus puissant. Kokuhaku éloignait les soldats à l'aide des feuilles tout en accumulant de l'énergie. Kyuki attrapa les bras de Tempo et le tira tandis que Kenren arrivait à son niveau._

Besoin d'aide ?

Kenren ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que je veux mourir près de ma raison de vivre. _Répondit-il en l'embrassant._

_Elle sourit, puis fit un signe de tête en direction du maréchal._

Il est plus lourd qu'il en à l'air. _Dit-elle_

_Kenren opina de la tête et à l'aide de sa chérie mit Tempo sur son dos. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible de Kokuhaku lui ordonna de s'arrêter._

On n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin. _Dit-elle_

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Ma sœur ne se contrôle plus. Elle va utiliser toute sa puissance. Si je veux protéger nos corps, je dois faire pareille. _Expliqua-t-elle._

Je vais enfin te voir à pleine puissance. _Dit Kenren en souriant._

_Il se mit à genoux face à son amour. Tout deux protégeaient le corps inerte de Tempo avec leur propre corps. Kyuki posa une main sur le tête du maréchal et l'autre sur le visage du général qu'elle embrassa. Autour d'eux, les pétales voltigeaient, mais ils avaient une couleur métallisée. Les plumes et pétales se désintégrèrent et la poussière de métal se posa sur la peau des trois personnes._

Une seconde peau, faite d'un métal indestructible…ingénieux. _Dit Kenren_

…Je t'aime Kenren.

Je t'aime Kyuki.

A bientôt.

Oui à très bientôt.

_Leur corps fut totalement recouvert de métal quelques secondes avant que la colère de Kokuhaku se déchaîne. La jeune femme levait la tête vers le ciel assombri, les bras écartés. Elle se courba en hurlant et de grandes ailes de chauves souris noires se déployèrent dans son dos, les nervures étaient rouges. Kokuhaku pleurait, des larmes de sang. Les plumes d'enflammèrent et fusèrent de toute part transperçant les soldats. Le sol semblait s'enflammer sous les pieds des hommes armés. Lorsque le vent s'affaiblit, tous les soldats étaient à Terre. Kokuhaku s'effondra ayant épuisé toute son énergie. La couche de métal disparut et les corps tombèrent au sol, inertes._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Je suis désolé

- Où sont les corps ?

- Laissez vous guider, âmes pures

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(suki) c'est l'écatombe ce chapitre

(gojyo) trois héros morts…

(Goku) et des dizaines de soldats

(sanzo) selene, t'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

(moi) bah…

sanzo)_ pas rassuré_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La cérémonie de réincarnation**_

__

(Gojyo) mon ancien moi est mort comme ça…

(sanzo) et on devient quoi nous ?

(yue) euh…

(sanzo) non oublie, je veux pas savoir TT

(moi) tu vas savoir quand même…

(suki) te plain pas, tu as tenu plus longtemps que moi !

( sanzo)…

(goku) j'ai la dalle !

(moi) les perso sont pas à moi !

(gojyo) vous etes hors sujet là…

(moi et goku) et alors ?!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_A l'intérieur du palais, lorsque Kokuhaku relâcha toute sa puissance, Konzen et Tari, portant les enfants dans leurs bras, s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de la porte et s'étaient jetés à terre en protégeant les jeunes avec leurs corps. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient tous les quatre à l'infirmerie. Konzen ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser mais la douleur le força à se recoucher._

- Goku ne t'a pas loupé. _Dit une voix féminine, celle de Tari_

- Hai. Ca faisait moins mal quand on était dans l'action. _Répondit-il._

Je suis désolé. _Murmura la voix de Goku_

Goku, tu es réveillé ? _demanda Konzen_

Moi aussi. _Chuchota Lupa._

Je leur ai dit de faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ton réveil. _Expliqua Tari_

Gomenasai. _Murmura Goku en regardant Konzen_

Goku…

Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillé. _Lança une voix les faisant sursauter_

Kanzeon-sama. _Dit Tari_

Ecoutez. _Interrompit la bouddistiva_, j'ai réussi à récupérer les corps de vos amis, je sais que c'est dur mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Où sont les corps ? _demanda Tari_

Le conseil…j'ai réussi à le convaincre de te laisser faire la cérémonie de réincarnation. _Dit la tante de Konzen_

Et ensuite ? _demanda le blond_

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera ensuite, sumimasen. _Répondit la déesse._

_Ils se regardèrent en silence. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre._

Les voilà. Je vous attends à la salle de cérémonie. _Dit Kanzeon avant de s'éclipser._

_Quelques secondes plus tard deux soldats apparurent suivis d'autres soldats et de membres du conseil reconnaissables à leur longue et lourde toge blanche et dorée et à leur air hautain. Tout en restant couché, Konzen, Tari et les adolescents s'inclinèrent_.

Konzen-sama, prêtresse Tari, Son Goku, Lupa Tsuki, ravi de vous voir en vie. _Dit un vieil homme qui semblait plus sympathique que les autres._

…

Votre tante, Kanzeon, a plaidé en votre faveur, et celle de vos amis décédés. La cérémonie de réincarnation leur sera donc accordée. _Dit une femme qui était très loin d'égaler la beauté de la bouddistiva. Ce ton sec laissa pensé à Tari que c'était surtout grâce à la majorité d'homme au conseil et particulièrement grâce au vieil homme, que la cérémonie avait été accordée._

Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? _demanda Konzen_

Voyons…vous le savez…Enfin, le temps presse, la cérémonie doit se faire le plus rapidement possible. _Dit un autre homme, à peine plus vieux que Konzen, avec un air malsain et inquiétant dans les yeux._

_Tari se leva, suivis par ses amis et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de la cérémonie._

_Cette salle était en réalité une grande terrasse. Les dalles étaient en marbre blanc et l'espace était parsemé de fleurs plus belles les une que les autres. Au centre, il y avait quatre lit de pierres gravées._

_Le conseil resta en arrière. Konzen se tenait plus en avant entre Goku et Lupa, et Tari était tout près des pierres._

_L'aînée des Tsuki fit un geste ample et gracieux avec ses mains, des plumes et des pétales apparurent entourant son corps, puis disparurent, laissant Tari dans une nouvelle tenue : une toge argentée et bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur son rang de prêtresse de la lune. Elle leva les bras en croix et leva les yeux vers la lune. D'une voix clair et douce, elle commença à réciter quelque chose comme un sutra. Des pétales et des plumes se laissaient promener par une brise légère tandis qu'une lumière sortait des corps endormis. Ces lumières, leurs âmes, s'éloignèrent portées par la brise, entourés par plumes et pétales, vers le monde des mortels._

Laissez vous guider par cette brise, âmes pures, vers le monde des mortels, et réincarnez vous encore et encore jusqu'à ce que votre volonté vous mène à votre mission.

_Les lueurs disparurent, les corps s'enflammèrent et leurs cendres furent dispersées par la brise. Tari baissa la tête et les bras, quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Lupa et Goku pleuraient à chaudes larmes en se cramponnant à Konzen qui serrait les mâchoires. Le blond vit que la prêtresse titubait, il demanda aux enfants de le lâcher et alla la rattraper alors que celle-ci s'effondrait._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On a tous les droit

- Temer Hebi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(goku) whoa…

yue) merci

(lupa) c'est beau mais triste

(sanzo) et après ?

(moi) quoi ?

(sanzo) il se passe quoi après ?

(moi) tu verras….reviews please


	17. Chapter 17

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Le sort des enfants**_

__

(moi) grande inspiration Lespersosnesontpasàmoi.

(Gojyo) Tu as dit quoi ?

(moi) Argh… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

(Goku) Ca à l'air super dur à dire…

(moi) Tu ne sais pas à quel point !

(Sanzo) pfff…

(Moi)qu'est-ce qu'il a le bonze corrompu ?!

(Sanzo) c'est débile…

(Moi) C'est pas moi faute si vous êtes tous canons !

( les quatre garçons) Oo…bouche ouverte

(Suki) Ca c'est fait…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cette cérémonie demande beaucoup d'énergie. _Rassura Kanzeon._

_Konzen acquiesça. Tari fut emmenée à l'infirmerie. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les survivants regardaient le ciel, Konzen sentit une emprise sur ses bras et avant même qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait, il entendit des cris._

Hey qu'est-ce que vous faite ? _s'indigna Lupa que deux gardes avaient attrapée._

Mais enfin, lâchez moi ! _s'énerva Goku_

Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! _demanda Konzen, lui aussi maintenu par des gardes._

Je ne comprends pas. Vous aviez dit qu'ils auraient droit à une audience ! _s'exclama Kanzeon qui fut attrapée à son tour._

Désolé Kanzeon, on en avait parlé, mais nous avons décidé qu'il n'avait aucun droit après ce qu'il avait fait. _Déclara la femme du conseil aussi sèchement que précédemment fixant Goku._

Que comptez vous lui faire ?! _siffla Konzen énervé_

L'enfermer au mont Gogyo.

Quoi ? Non ! _s'exclamèrent les trois en se débattant._

Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! _cria Lupa_

On a tous les droits gamine ! _dit le jeune membre du conseil._

Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! _pesta Goku_

_Lupa mordit à pleines dents la main du garde qui la maintenait. Celui-ci la lâcha et elle se jeta au cou de Goku._

Je refuse d'être loin de lui ! _hurla-t-elle tandis que Goku restait sans voix._

_Le jeune homme du conseil s'accroupi près de Konzen et prit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts._

Que c'est beau l'amour, ne, Konzen ?

Temer Hebi ! Ce ne sont que de pauvres gosses !

Oui, oui, bien sûr. Si je ne me trompe pas tu es très attaché au garçon. _Chuchota Hebi._ Garde, allez y, menez le jeune Son Goku à sa…nouvelle chambre…

Non ! _hurla Lupa tandis que Konzen se débattait avec force._

Et puisque la petite louve tient tellement à ne pas rester trop loin de son cher et tendre, emmenez là elle aussi.

Quoi ?! _s'exclamèrent les jeunes et Konzen_

Oui, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Comme ça vous serez tout près, même si vous ne pourrez ni vous toucher, ni vous voir, ni vous parler…

Nooon ! _hurlèrent les adolescents._

Espèce d'enfoiré ! _cracha Konzen_

_Animé par la rage, il parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte des gardes. Il en mit deux à terre en en amocha deux autres mais il fut frappé par Hebi à l'abdomen rouvrant sa plaie et enflammant sa douleur. Konzen tomba à genoux et fut de nouveau maintenu par des gardes. Hebi le regarda._

Continue, continue, donne moi une raison de t'envoyer avec eux. La pauvre Tari se sentira si seule. Mais, moi, je serais là…

_Les enfants avaient disparus, mais à ces paroles, le blond releva la tête, le regard empli de haine. Il mordit Hebi et se défit de l'étreinte des gardes. Il perdait énormément de sang. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver Tari. Il passa devant son bureau et aperçu une enveloppe à son nom. Pour une raison inconnue, il entra pour pouvoir la lire. Il s'adossa au mur et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A peine quelques secondes après, il serra la lettre entre ses doigts, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en pleurant._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il s'en est passé des choses.

Goku va bien, regarde.

Yue détient certaine chose.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku) C'est quoi cette lettre ?

(Konzen) T'as pas à le savoir !

(Moi) Ouai, enfin ça le concerne quand même.

(Goku) C'est vrai ?! Sanzo ?!

(Sanzo/Konzen) Urusei !

(moi) Review ? Oh le prochain chapitre, c'est la fin des divinités et le retour au présent


	18. Chapter 18

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Retour au présent**_

__

(moi) snif…snif

(Gojyo) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

( moi) les perso…sont..

(sanzo) pas à toi, on sait ! encore heureux d'ailleur…

(Moi) va crever Sanzo !

(sanzo) c'est mon expression !

(moi) m'en fiche !

(goku) dites, on pourrait revenir à l'histoire ? Je m'inquiète pour Lupa moi !

(moi) …ouai

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Yue regarda les garçons._

Il s'en est passé des choses…_dit-elle en tentant un sourire._

_Les garçons n'osèrent dire mots._

Bien maintenant nous allons la sortir de là. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Puisque vous êtes là vous allez m'aider. Suivez moi.

_Ils parcoururent plusieurs dizaines de mètres et le décor changea. Ils étaient à présent devant le mont où avaient étés emprisonnés Goku et Lupa. Celui-ci frissonna. Ils approchèrent de la cellule, mais ce n'était pas Goku à l'intérieur._

Lupa ? _s'étonna le garçon._

Oui. _Affirma Yue_

Alors elle a vraiment été enfermée ? _demanda Gojyo_

Oui. _Répondit Yue_

Sommes-nous de l'autre côté du mont Gojyo ? _demanda Hakkai_

Oui

Alors toutes ces années elle était tout près de moi ?! _s'exclama Goku. Yue acquiesça en silence_

Maintenant suivez-moi.

_Ils s'avancèrent vers les barreaux. Lupa s'y était cramponnée, en larme, ne cessant de répéter « Goku »._

Lupa…_dit Yue d'une voix très douce attirant l'attention de la louve._

Tari ?

Non Lupa, c'est Yue. Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar ? Mais …Goku…

Goku va bien regarde.

_Lupa tourna son regard vers le jeune garçon. Le décor disparut alors. Ils étaient de retour à l'auberge. Le groupe se lâcha les mains. Suki et Hellan lâchèrent Lupa. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et en voyant Goku elle se jeta dans ses bras._

Goku ne me quitte plus jamais ! _cria-t-elle._

Lupa…

_La jeune fille se rendit compte où et à quelle époque elle se trouvait. Elle repoussa Goku, regarda autour d'elle avant de s'enfuit en courant. Chacun resta immobile pendant quelques instants. Puis Sanzo se tourna vers Goku._

Qu'est-ce que tu attends Baka Saru, allez, rattrapes la et vite !!

_Goku regarda Sanzo quelques secondes, puis acquiesça et partit à la poursuite de Lupa en courant._

Sanzo ? _interpella Yue_

Nenda ?

Tout va bien ?

Hai. Je…je suis un peu fatigué.

Oui, c'est normal. Vient, on va se coucher.

_Ils se regardèrent et Sanzo acquiesça d'un air un peu triste avant de la suivre jusque dans la chambre._

Je me demande s'ils vont vraiment dormir…_dit Gojyo_

Non, ils doivent discuter. _Répondit Suki, ce qui fit sourire son amour._ Vraiment discuter.

Tu crois ? _demanda-t-il_

Yue détient certaines choses…certains souvenirs qui ne concerne que lui.

Oh…

Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. _Déclara Hakkai._

_Tous acquiescèrent. Gojyo et Suki décidèrent de partager la même chambre et Hakkai et Hellan pensant que Goku et Lupa voudraient être ensemble, décidèrent de dormir dans la même pièce._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il s'en est passé des choses.

Goku va bien, regarde.

Yue détient certaine chose.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku) elle m'a serré dans ses bras…

(Lupa)…

(Goku) elle m'a…

(Gojyo) ca va on a compris !

(Goku) mais…

(Moi) c'est bon saru, t'en verra d'autre…

(Goku) c'est vrai ?

(Lupa) TT

(Moi) vous voyez le chti bouton la juste en bas a gauche reviews please !


	19. Chapter 19

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Premier baiser**_

__

(Gojyo) Bien bien..

(moi) Quoi ?

(Gojyo) bah enfin un autre chapitre…

(moi) dis tout de suite que je suis longue à les poster

(Gojyo) tu es longue !

(moi) ah bah merci !

(Hakkai) Gojyo…

(Gojyo) c'est vrai !

(moi) je te signal que j'éi cour moi ! Je me tourne pas les pouce en attendant que quelqu'un écrive ou dessine mes faits et gestes !

(Gojyo)…

(Moi) et euh au fait les perso…

(Sanzo) on sait !

(Lupa) on peut lire maintenant ?!

(moi) Vi vi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Lupa était rapidement sortit hors de la ville et s'était transformé en loup, mais Goku la rattrapa. Il l'attrapa pour qu'elle cesse de courir, la louve se débattait sans pour autant le griffer ni le mordre._

Je suis là…._répétait Goku. Je suis là, près de toi, je ne te laisserais pas._

_A force de répéter ces mots, la louve cessa de se débattre et se retransforma en humaine. Elle se cramponna en pleurant au garçon comme pour être sûr de sa présence._

Je suis là…

Goku…ne me laisse pas.

Promis.

_Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Goku décide de briser e silence._

Tu te transforme en loup quand tu veux, ça doit être cool ! _dit-il souriant, ce qui la fit sourire_

Tu sais ce qu'il y a de vraiment cool à savoir faire ça ?

Non.

Suis moi ! _dit-elle en souriant_

_Elle se releva et courut vers la forêt en tirant Goku. Après quelques dizaines de mètres dans les bois elle s'arrêta et regarda Goku en souriant. Elle se métamorphosa à nouveau en loup et se mit à hurler. Elle reprit forme humaine et attendit quelques minutes_.

Les voilà…_murmura-t-elle étonnant Goku_

_Des dizaines de loups apparurent et approchèrent des adolescents en cherchant à se faire caresser. Goku et Lupa s'assirent et s'amusèrent avec les animaux pendants une bonne demi-heure._

Une fois qu'ils ont compris que tu es un allié, ils sont aussi doux que des peluches. De plus ils sont très loyaux et si tu as besoins d'aide et qu'ils ne sont pas loin, ils se sentiront et t'aideront.

Whoaa…

Comme tu dis !

Itatata _! cria Goku alors qu'un louveteau s'amusait à lui mordiller la main_.

Sumimasen, les plus jeunes n'ont pas conscience de leur force. _Dit Lupa en éloignant le bébé loup_. – Fais voir ça, dit-elle en regardant sa main

Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. _Rassura-t-il_

Ah Oui, j'oubliais que tu es un dur à cuir ! _plaisanta-t-elle en regardant Goku._

_Celui-ci sourit à cette remarque, mais en la voyant sourire, il ne pu s'empêcher de la dévisager._

Goku, ça ne va pas ?

_Ses mots s'évanouirent dans la nature tant elle avait baissé la voix en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Goku se pencha, tremblant, vers la jeune fille et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut de courte durée mais le baiser fut réitéré de façon moins tremblante, plus passionnée_.

Enfin…_murmura-t-elle en souriant_

Ca fait plus de 500 ans que j'attends ça !

_Goku sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils s'amusèrent encore un peu avec les loups puis Lupa leva la tête._

Goku ? Tu te souviens quand vous êtes arrivés au village ?

Ouai.

Je vais te monter d'où vient cette passion.

_Lupa grimpa jusqu'à la cime d'un grand arbre suivi de Goku. Elle sortit un sifflet long de son décolleté et souffla dedans sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Une masse sombre approchait d'eux par le ciel. C'était…._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Je te présente Onjin

- Je te fais peur ?

- Tient toi bien et ne panique pas !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(goku) qu'est-ce que c'est ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

(moi) tu verras

(sanzo) ils sont cours tes chapitres…

(moi) c'est mieux pour lire. SI on a pas trop de temps ca prend que cinq minutes. Et puis je peux poster plus souvent.

(sanzo) mouai…

(moi) reviews !reviews !


	20. Chapter 20

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Onjin**_

__

(goku) bon alors c'est quoi cette fameuse forme

(lupa) aha !

(goku) mais je veux savoir !

(moi) niark

(sanzo)…et t'es fière de toi en plus

(moi) Vouiiii…euh au fait les persos…enfin c'est toujours pareil hein

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Lupa grimpa jusqu'à la cime d'un grand arbre suivi de Goku. Elle sortit un sifflet long de son décolleté et souffla dedans sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Une masse sombre approchait d'eux par le ciel. C'était un dragon. Un grand dragon. Il stagna près d'eux. Lupa monta sur son dos et invita Goku derrière elle._

Je te présente Onjin. Onjin voici Goku.

Tu n'as pas changé Son Goku. _Dit une voix forte et grave._

Euh…_Goku ne savait pas quoi dire._

_Le dragon s'envola, leur faisant survoler montagnes, plaines et bois._

Onjin est le protecteur de la famille Tsuki. Quand Yue, enfin Tari, s'est réveillée et qu'elle a appris notre situation, elle a envoyé Onjin à notre prison.

Je devais veiller sur Lupa et toi jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau avec vos compagnons.

Onjin est notre protecteur et notre moyen de locomotion.

Vous voyagez toutes sur son dos.

Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on faisait tout à pied !

Mais les villageois n'ont pas peur en vous voyant Onjin ?

Je te fais peur ?

Euh, vous être impressionnant et imposant.

Onjin est un dragon caméléon. Il peut devenir invisible. Ainsi lorsque nous traversons le village, lui le survole.

Ah, Ok.

_Onjin volait calmement et les adolescents profitaient de l'air frai de la nuit._

Goku ? As-tu facilement la nausée ? _demanda Lupa_

Euh, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

_Lupa ne lui donna pas de réponse. Elle sortit des sortes de liens qu'elle passa autour des pattes du dragon. Elle accrocha les jambes de Goku avec les liens et ses jambes._

Accroche toi bien Goku ! _ordonna-t-elle en s'agrippant à des liens tandis que le garçon passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Onjin prit alors de la vitesse et s'amusa à virevoleter dans tous les sens. Les enfants hurlaient de joie comme dans un manège. Au bout d'un moment Onjin ralentit._

Whohooo ! _hurla Goku_

Ca t'as plu ? _demanda la jeune fille_

C'était géniale ! _s'exclama-t-il_

_Lupa sourit. Elle se détacha et tendit le lien auquel elle s'était accrochée._

Tiens toi bien et ne panique pas ! _dit-elle a Goku_

_Goku la regarda inquiet_

Prêt Onjin ?

Prêt.

_Lupa se mit à courir sur le dos du dragon jusque sur sa tête puis elle sauta dans le vide._

Lupaaa ! _hurla Goku horrifié_

T'inquiète ! _rassura le dragon._ Accroche toi gamin.

_Le grand dragon piqua du nez, prenant de la vitesse, il rattrapa Lupa, la dépassa et la réceptionna sur son dos._

T'es complètement folle !!! _s'écria Goku. Lupa éclata d'un rire cristallin et se mit face à son amoureux._

Je fais ça depuis que je suis libre.

Mais…

T'es trop kawai quand tu t'inquiètes. _Dit-elle en riant._

…Whoaaa…

Quoi ?

Ton rire…il est magnifique._ Goku avait dit ça sans vraiment sans rendre compte. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la louve rire comme cela. La jeune fille rougit._

Je …merc…_mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Goku._

Je vais vous déposer à l'entrée du village. _Dit Onjin_

_Peu après les adolescents rentraient à l'auberge en riant de leur voltige. Lupa entra dans sa chambre et s'aperçut très vite qu'elle était vide. Elle sourit et fit signe à Goku d'entrer. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent calmement dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Cette enveloppe…

Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

Difficile ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(goku) whoa…

_(Lupa) il est classe hein_

_(goku) trop !!!_

_(gojyo) dement !!!!_

_(suki) _

_(moi) reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**L'enveloppe de Konzen**_

__

(goku) /dans les nuages/

(lupa) hihi…

(sanzo) qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au saru ?

(lupa) rien rien…

(sanzo) Saru ?

(Goku)….

(Sanzo) SARU !

(Goku) nenda ?

(hakkai) tout va bien Goku ?

( Goku)/rougit et acquiesce en hochant la tête/

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sanzo et Yue sont retournés dans la chambre silencieusement. Le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées._

Sanzo…

Cette enveloppe…

Sanzo…

Konzen avait fait une demande, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Yue qui baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de regarder son amant._

Elle avait été acceptée, et…

Il s'est laissé mourir…_devina Sanzo_

Il se sentait coupable.

Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? _demanda le moine_

Quand Tari s'est réveillée et qu'elle a compris ce qui était arrivé, elle a envoyé le dragon familial pour veiller sur Lupa et Goku. Elle a fait le rythme de réincarnation puis elle a abandonné son statu de divinité et son immortalité puis elle s'est rendue sur Terre. Sanzo, Tari était…

_Sanzo leva la tête surpri._

Elle était enceinte de Konzen. Je suis la descente de tari. _Termina Yue_

C'est…

Incroyable…je sais.

_Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes._

Tu devrais faire une demande. _Suggéra Yue_

Non.

Sanzo.

Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

Parce que t'en as envi et lui aussi !

Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Ca crève les yeux !

Et comment veux-tu qu'elle soit validée ?

On l'enverra au conseil qui t'a envoyé ici.

Comment ?

Le dragon familial qui veillait sur Goku et Lupa. Ils nous accompagnent depuis que les filles et moi sommes réunies. Si tu lui donnes demain matin, il serait de retour pour la fin de la fête.

Je…

Sanzo, ne perd pas ton temps. Konzen avait l'éternité et il n'en a pas profité, toi ton temps est limité…

_Sanzo s'assit sur le lit et plongea son visage dans ses paumes._

Sanzo…

Yue…c'est…

Difficile ?

D'accord.

Quoi ?!

Ok. _Dit-il en se levant._ Ok, je vais le faire ! _il esquissa un sourire._

Ca alors….c'est…whoaaaa….génial ! _elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui._

Je vais rédiger une lettre maintenant et l'envoyer demain matin.

_Yue sourire. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui au bureau pour écrire. Elle le voyait sourire, réellement sourire._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aucun risque.

Une demande…

C'est quoi cette lettre ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(goku) c'est quoi cette lettre

(sanzo)…

(Gojyo) c'est vrai quoi c'est quoi cette lettre ?

(sanzo) pas tes oignons

(goku) donc ça me concerne !

(sanzo) selene….

(moi) oui oui, ça va. Bon une petite review ? Prochain post prévu dimanche prochain, 1 reviews 1 jours en avant une autre fiqueuse le fait et c'est un très bon chantage


	22. Chapter 22

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La demande de Sanzo**_

__

(goku) c'est quoi cette demandeuh !!!!

(Sanzo)…

(Moi) calme toi, lis et tu verras…

(Sanzo) Que…il le sait dans ce chapitre ?

(moi) euh…oui.

( Sanzo) Oo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le lendemain matin, les filles se levèrent tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Après tout elles travaillaient à l'auberge. Hakkai descendit peu après Hellan et aida les filles._

Alors Lupa, vous avez fait quoi hier ? _demanda Suki_

On a fait une ballade sur Onjin. _Dit-elle_

C'est un dragon qui nous accompagne et qui a veillé sur Lupa. _Expliqua Hellan à Hakkai._

Je comprends mieux d'où te viens ta passion des dragons, Lupa. _Dit le brun_

Dis moi Lupa…_commença Suki_

Quoi ?

Tu lui as fait le coup des loopings ?

Oui, il a adoré !

Et t'as aussi fait le vol plané je pari…

Il a flippé comme un malade.

_Elles rièrent de cette balade_.

_Les personnes qui logeaient à l'hôtel descendaient une à une, parlaient de la veille puis le plus souvent, proposaient aux filles d'emmener ce qu'elles avaient préparé à la place du village puisque le petit déjeuné, se prenait là-bas pendant la fête._

_Les filles étaient habillées comme la première fois que les garçons les avaient vus._

_Sanzo descendit enfin. Il portait son jean noir habituel et son haut en cuir mais avait troqué sa robe de moine par une chemise ouverte._

Je l'ai forcé à me promettre qu'il oublierait sa toge pendant la fête. _Murmura Yue._

_Hakkai regarda Sanzo un peu ébahit. Le blond qui était descendu avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, passa derrière le comptoir pour embrasser Yue._

Tu as descendu la lettre ? _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent_

Oui, j'attends que tu m'emmènes à ton dragon. _Dit Sanzo_

Je me demandais,…tu devrais lui en parler maintenant, non ?

Pourquoi t'as peur qu'il ne veuille pas ?

Aucun risque.

Je ne préfère pas. Si le conseil refuse…

Il ne refusera pas Sanzo.

_Les filles sourirent, contentes d'apprendre que Sanzo s'était décidé. En revanche Hakkai ne comprenait rien et fronçait les sourcils._

Comment tu peux le savoir ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as vu. _Dit le Blond_

Salut tout le monde !_interrompit Gojyo avant de s'avancer vers Suki et de l'embrasser –_ Salut toi. _Lui dit-il._

Salut mon cœur. _Répondit la métisse_

Non je ne l'ai pas vu Sanzo, seulement c'est comme ça, c'était comme ça il y a 500 ans et elle a été acceptée. _Dit Yue tout en continuant à préparer les paniers._

Je te rappelle qu'il y a 500 ans, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger.

Sanzo…._soupira Yue en levant les yeux au ciel._

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Gojyo à voix basse à Hakkai_

Je ne suis pas sûr…

Yue je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant…

Pourquoi ?

Le conseil pourrait très bien considérer qu'il est assez grand pour se prendre en charge.

Sanzo, c'est pas la question, bien sûr qu'il est assez grand !

Yue…

Mais t'as peur ou quoi ?

Non, c'est pas ça…je sais pas comment lui dire !

Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! _s'exclama Gojyo_

Une demande…._dit Hakkai_

Hein ?

Sanzo, tu vas faire une demande d'ad…_commença Hakkai_

Bonjour ! _interrompit Goku_

**Grand Silence**

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai ronflé ?

Sanzo…_murmura Yue_

C'est fou ça ! _lança Lupa._ – Ca prétend être fort, _elle prit Sanzo par le poignet et l'emmena vers Goku _– Ca prétend être intelligent. – _Elle prit Goku par le poignet et tira les deux garçons vers l'autre bout de l'auberge _– Et c'est pas capable de faire une petite demande.

Lupa ? ça va pas ? En plus j'ai la dalle…

Toi t'as écrit une lettre, utilise là si t'as pas d'autres idée ! _dit-elle à Sanzo._ Et toi oubli ton ventre dix minutes ! _dit-elle à Goku._

_Puis elle retourna vers ses amis. Ils continuèrent à préparer la nourriture tout en observant Sanzo et Goku._

Sanzo ? Ca va pas ?

Goku…Ecoute…

C'est quoi cette lettre ?

C'est …euh… _Sanzo retourna la lettre entre ses doigts_. – Tiens ! Lis là._ Dit il en lui tendant le papier._

Hein ?...euh….mais c'est quoi ?

Euh…tu…tu comprendras si tu lis…

Ah…ouai…ok…alors…

« Mon nom est Genjyo Sanzo, fils du maître Komyo Sanzo.

Je vous écris, aujourd'hui pour faire une demande

qu'avait fait mon maître lorsqu'il avait à peu près mon âge.

Comme vous le savez,

je suis depuis déjà plusieurs années accompagné

d'un jeune yokai prénommé Son Goku,

que j'ai délivré du mont Gojo

après plus de 500 ans d'emprisonnement.

J'écris donc ce courrier

pour vous faire part de mon envie mûrement réfléchi

d'adopter Son Goku

Genjyo Sanzo»

_Goku lu et relu cette dernière phrase. Il tremblait en levant les yeux vers Sanzo qui acquiesça pour confirmer cette lettre. Goku jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis et se jeta dans les bras du blond. Sanzo fut étonné et fronça les sourcils avant de serre le jeune homme dans ses bras en esquissant un sourire. Ils revinrent ensuite vers leurs amis._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vu sa réaction…

Gojyo attend !

Oui, oui j'en ai.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(gojyo) Oo

(goku)/au bord des larmes/

(Hakkai)/sourit/

(Sanzo)/rougit/

(moi) quelle conversation….

(sanzo) t'as en problème ?!

(moi)…non…

(Hallan) une petite review ? Comme l'autre, le postage est prevu dimanche prochain, et sera avancé d'un jour à chaque review.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Protections…**_

veuillez me pardonner pour mon abscence. Mon ordi m'a lachement laché. je n'ai plus internet pour une durée inderterminée. Je brave les interdit en vous ecrivant de mon lycee. J'avance cependant à grand pas dans la fic. Et pour me fair pardonner mon abscence je vais poster les chapitre qui son sauvegarder sur le site depuis avant le bug. je n'en ai malheureusement que deux mais des que internet remarche je me ferais pardonner par le post de nombreux chapitre.promi. votre auteur désolé

(Gojyo) sanzo…père

(Sanzo) …

(Gojyo) goku…SON fils...

(Goku)...

(Gojyo) j'arrive...

(Lupa) pas à y croire, oui on a compris...

(Moi) les persos sont pas à moi…

(Suki)…rapports ?

(Moi) aucun.

(Suki)TT

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La journée commence vraiment bien _dit Suki_

Ca se fête !_ lança Gojyo_

Ca fait du bine, ne ? _demanda Yue en embrassant le blond_

Hai.

C'est de la bombe ! _s'exclama Lupa en sautant dans les bras de Goku avant de l'embrasser._

Sanzo ? _interpella Gojyo en regardant les adolescents s'embrasser._

Nenda ?

Maintenant que t'es son père, il va falloir avoir une conversation avec lui.

Sur quoi ?

Le sexe. Les protections à prendre…._dit Gojyo comme une évidence ce qui fit rougir Goku_

Qui te dit qu'on ne l'a pas déjà fait ?! _répliqua Lupa_

Lupa ?! _s'exclama Goku_

Vu sa réaction… _constata Gojyo_

Je suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour ça…_dit Sanzo_

Vu ce qu'on a entendu hier, je pense que tu es parfaitement bien placé justement. _Intervint Suki._

_Ils discutent ainsi, de tout et de rien en terminant de préparer les plats. Puis ils quittèrent l'auberge pour se rendre à l'entrée du village à 50 mètres tout au plus où ils firent la connaissance d'Onjin avant que celui-ci emmène le courrier à destination._

_Ils retournèrent ensuite au village. Des petits stands s'étaient ouverts un peu partout dans les rues. Comme d'habitude Goku se rendait à tous les stands de nourriture mais Lupa le suivait avec plaisir. Suki et Gojyo taquinaient Hakkai et Hellan. Ils passèrent la journée à vagabonder dans les rues tranquillement. Le soir venu, un nouveau buffet fut dressé et comme la veille, ils dansèrent et rirent. Plus tard dans la soirée, en fait il était près de onze heures trente, Sanzo aperçut Gojyo et Suki s'éloigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Goku, s'excusa auprès de Yue et rattrapa les métis._

Ce soir c'est notre tour de profiter d'une auberge déserte, _susurrait Gojyo._

Gojyo attend ! _interpella Sanzo_

Sanzo ? A non, c'est notre tour ce soir ! _grogna Suki_

Ca va on comptait vous laisser tranquille, mais….

Mais quoi ? Abrège Sanzo ! _dit Gojyo qui se sentait de plus en plus serré en vue de la nuit qui l'attendait._

…t'en as sur toi ? _demanda Sanzo en déglutissant difficilement_

De quoi ?

_Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel_

Aaaah…Oh ! T'en mets ?

Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?

Bah…

Gojyo !

Oui, oui j'en ai. _Dit-il en sortant son portefeuille_. T'as tout utilisé hier ou quoi ?!

Hein ? Non j'en ai à l'auberge, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas pour moi.

Comment ça ?

Je crois que c'est pour le singe. _Intervint Suki_

Aaaah…Kuso je vais rater l'action….

Bonne nuit _! Lança Sanzo en mettant les objets demandés dans sa poche tandis que Gojyo et Suki partaient. _

_Le blond retourna s'asseoir près de Yue en gardant un œil sur son protégé. Celui-ci souriait à sa chère et tendre et l'embrassait. Lupa lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il rougit et acquiesça puis ils se levèrent tous les deux. Yue l'avait elle aussi remarqué et sourit à Sanzo qui se levait. Il rejoignit rapidement les deux jeunes._

Saru ?! _interpella-t-il_

Sa…Sanzo ? _s'étonna celui-ci rougissant déjà_

Viens voir deux secondes. _Dit Sanzo d'un air sévère_

Euh….oui…

_Goku s'approcha de Sanzo, baissant un peu la tête. Sanzo resta silencieux et Goku baissa plus la tête._

Prends ça. Dit _le blond en ouvrant sa main sous les yeux de Goku_

Que…heu….je…on…_bégaya Goku en comprenant ce qu'il y avait dans cette main._

Hey ! Du calme. Vous êtes en âge, et vous avez totalement raison.

Je…merci. _Dit le brun en prenant les protections_

Le vrai secret c'est de n'écouter que tes désirs et les siens. _Chuchota le blond rougissant avec si peu de volume que Goku ne failli pas entendre. _Faites attention. _Dit-il d'une voix normale._

Oui. Merci. _dit le jeune en retournant près de sa chérie._

Oh, et, juste au cas où, Gojyo et Suki sont à l'auberge_. Informa le bonze._

_Le moine retourna près de Yue qui riait en voyant Goku tout rouge._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- J'ai plus envi de discuter…

- Kanan ?

- Sanzooooo !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku)/rouge/

(gojyo) oh Sanzo tu en utilises ?!

(Sanzo) TT

(Suki) et tu lui donnes des conseils

(Sanzo)…

(Goku)/rouge tomate/

(Gojyo & Suki) /mort de rire

(Sanzo) je vais les tuer

(Moi) non, j'en ai besoin pour la suite !

(Sanzo) m'en fiche

(Moi)…


	24. Chapter 24

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Enlèvement**_

__

(Gojyo) Sanzo…tu m'impressionnes !

(sanzo) a propos de quoi ?

(gojyo) tu as penser à m'en demander pour le gamin ! C'est c'est une chose que font les bons pères !

(Moi) t'es resté sur ça ?!

(Gojyo) mais tu te rends pas comptes ! C'est Sanzo !

(Goku) il marque un point…

(Sanzo) quoi ?!!!

(Goku) j'ai rien dit !

(Yue) TT…

(Lupa)TT…

(moi) euh…vous le savez mais je dois le dire donc euh voilà les persos sont pas à moi….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Les deux jeunes s'éclipsèrent donc. Ils retournèrent discrètement à l'auberge pour récupérer des couvertures et partirent vers la forêt. Arrivés à la lisière, Lupa regarda Goku avec un air coquin et partit en courant. Goku la suivit et la rattrapa peu après._

Je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel de vous deux était le plus gêné quand Sanzo te les a données ! _plaisanta-t-elle_

….Ca fait déjà bizarre de reconnaître qu'il peut…enfin tu vois quoi…

Tu croyais qu'il s'abstenait vraiment ?!

Non je savais bien que lui aussi….enfin bref !!!

Hi, hi, tu as raison, changeons de sujet !

Non…_commença Goku_

Hein ? _s'étonna Lupa_

J'ai plus envi de discuter. _Dit-il en tirant Lupa vers lui._

_Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupa était contre un arbre, les bretelles de sa saloppette retirées et Goku était torse nu et baladait ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille._

Tu me chatouilles…_dit-elle en laissant échapper un gémissement_

Je…

Comme c'est charmant ! _interrompit une voix venant de derrière un arbre._

_Goku et Lupa se retournèrent et se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par des yokais._

Qu'est-ce que… ? _commença Goku_

Attrapez les ! _ordonna la voix_

_A ce moment là, une vingtaine de yokais leur sautèrent dessus. Goku et Lupa se débattaient fièrement et la moitié des yokais était à terre. Cependant des renforts arrivaient et nos héros furent capturés et emmenés dans le repère des démons._

- Sanzoooo ! _Hurla alors Goku_

§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A plusieurs kilomètres, à la fête, une demi-heure avant._

Tu t'en sors très bien Hellan. _Dit Hakkai en regardant la boule d'énergie entre les mains de la jeune femme._

Merci Hakkai-sensei

Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler sensei, je préfèrerai que tu ne le fasse pas ne fait. Je n'ai rien qui justifie ce « nom ».

Ah, désolé, ça me parait naturel. Et puis, vous avez tort, vous donner beaucoup aux gens.

… _Hakkai repensait à ce temps où il était tempo, ce qui s'était passé_

Ca ne va pas ?

Je…La mort de Tempo avait vraiment affecté Kokuhaku…

…

Hellan ?

La votre me donnerait envi de mourir.

Que…

Je suppose que vous le savez, elle voyait plus qu'un maître ne lui.

Je…

Je vois plus, bien plus qu'un maître en vous_. Ces derniers mots furent prononcés à voix très basse juste avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent._

_Après quelques secondes, Hakkai écarquilla soudainement les yeux et rompu le baiser._

Désolé. _Dit-il en s'éloignant vers la forêt en courant._

_Sanzo et Yue avait assisté à toute la scène._

pff…_soupira Sanzo en se levant_

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Il a l'impression d'abandonner Kanan, je suppose.

Kanan ?

Sa sœur, sa femme,… la raison de sa folie…

Oh…

Je vais le voir. Reste avec Hellan. _Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de partir vers Hakkai_.

_Le brun avait pris pas mal d'avance et Sanzo ne le rattrapa qu'à la sortit du village._

Hakkai…, _interpella le blond tendit que l'ancien humain ralentissait son allure_

Je…je l'ai trahit.

Non, Hakkai !

Elle est…

Morte !

…

Hakkai, tu sais comme moi que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Je sais mais…

Tu aimes Hellan…

Mais…Kanan…

Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais l'oublier… Tu as le droit d'être heureux Hakkai.

… Merci, Sanzo…Yue vraiment un effet étrange sur toi.

Hehe, le singe me l'a dit aussi.

Lui aussi a changé, il a pris de l'assurance.

Ce n'est plus un gamin…

Oui, si je ne me trompe pas, il s'est éclipsé avec Lupa.

Oui. _Répondit Sanzo un peu gêné._

Ca fait bizarre de se dire que tu es…son père.

Ah…ouai…bon, on devrai rentrer.

Oui je vais parler à Hellan.

Oui.

Toi, père de Goku.

Ouai…

SANZOOOO !

Qu'est-ce que … ?

C'est la voix de Goku !

_Les deux amis se précipitèrent dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent au lieu du combat et n'eurent le temps que de voir Goku disparaître traîné par des yokais. Ils s'élancèrent à leur poursuite mais furent assailli par les ennemis. Sanzo fut attaqué par derrière et Hakkai submergé par le nombre. Le combat fut cependant assez long pour que Suki les rejoignent avant de se faire avoir elle aussi. Elle avait en effet entendu Goku crié et tandis que Gojyo allait à la fête prévenir les autres(ne sachant pas que Sanzo et Hakkai n'y étaient plus), Suki était accourut à la rescousse. _

_Lorsque Yue, Hellan et Gojyo arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus personne et les traces n'étaient pas visibles dans la pénombre des bois (surtout qu'il faisait nuit). Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre et retournèrent à l'auberge._

Mais comment ont-ils pu se faire avoir ?! _se demanda Gojyo_

Goku et Lupa n'y étaient pas pour se battre. _Dit Yue_

Et à mon avis, ils étaient déjà vaincus quand Sanzo et Hakkai sont arrivés. _Continua Hellan_

Suki ne risquait donc pas de s'en sortir seule…

Je vais leur faire payer de s'en être pris à Hakkai ! _dit Hellan dont les cheveux étaient devenues plus sombres dans les tons acajous._

En attendant, reposons nous. Nous aurons besoins de force.

Ouai…_maugréa Hellan_

D'accord. _Grogna Gojyo_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- J'ai la dalle !

- Kogaiji va venir ici ?

- C'est…impossible…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(hellan) ils ont enlevé Hakkai !

(Yue) hellan calme toi….

(hellan) Ils l'ont enlevé ?!!!!

(Yue) hell…

(Hellan) je vais les dépecer !

(moi)…bon euh, toujours pareil, le prochain chapitre sera poster dimanche prochain, et chacune de vos reviews avancera cette publication d'un jour


	25. Chapter 25

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Séquestration**_

__

(Sanzo) mais dans quoi on se retrouve encore ?!

(moi)…

(Sanzo) pourquoi tu dis rien ?

(moi)/ je m'éloigne du blond le plus possible/ je tiens à informer mes lecteurs que les prochains chapitres seront très sombres

(Gojyo) sombres ?

(Suki) dans quel sens ?

(moi)…

(Hakkai) n'oublie pas que nous ne t'appartenons pas !

(moi) va mourir hakkai…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sanzo sentit une douleur dans les poignets. Il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières pour prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, et pur tout dire, il n'eut pas trop à cligner des yeux tant il faisait sombre. Ses pupilles s'adaptèrent rapidement et il remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce ou plutôt une grotte vu la forme des murs. A sa droite, il y avait deux formes contre le mur et c'était également le cas à gauche. Il essaya de bouger et ressentit à nouveau une douleur fulgurante au niveau des poignets et des épaules. Il leva la tête et compris en bougeant les mains, qu'il était attaché, les bras en l'air, par des chaînes reliées au mur, et genoux à terre._

Kuso ! _pesta-t-il_

Sanzo ? _prononça une voix_

Hakkai ?

Oui. Ca va ?

Non ! _répondit Sanzo_

Donc ça va aller…_dit Hakkai amusé_

Et toi ?

Oui. Un peu mal au poignet.

Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Une dizaine de minutes.

C'est Goku à côté de toi ?

Oui. Pour l'instant, il est encore inconscient.

Et Lupa ?

Elle est à côté de moi. _Intervint Suki._

Suki ? _demanda Sanzo_

Oui, c'est moi.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non.

Mmmhhh…_grogna Lupa en ouvrant les yeux._

Lupa, ça va, _demanda Suki_

Suki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où on est ?

Je ne sais pas où on est…Mais il y a aussi Sanzo, Hakkai et Goku.

Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là aussi ?

Nous n'étions pas très loin quand Goku a crié. _Dit Hakkai_

Je l'ai entendu de l'auberge. Gojyo est allé prévenir les autres pendant que je venais. Mais je ne savais pas que Sanzo et Hakkai n'étaient plus à la fête.

Goku… ?

Il est en face, à côté d'Hakkai. Et à notre droite, il y a Sanzo.

Lupa ! _cria soudainement Goku en gesticulant avant d'ouvrir les yeux._

Je suis là.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Où on est ?

Dans une grotte, si j'en crois la façon dont le mur me rentre dans le dos. _Dit Hakkai._

Hakkai, c'est bien toi ?

Oui. Il y a Sanzo et Suki aussi.

Sanzo ? _murmura Goku avec un mélange de soulagement et de crainte_

…

Sanzo ?

…

San…

BAKA SARA !!! Comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire encercler ?! _disputa Sanzo_

Je…

Pff…Ca va au moins ? _demanda-t-il laissant un peu transparaître son inquiétude._

Oui…oui. Lupa ?

Ca va.

_Il y eut un long silence seulement brisé par les cliquetis des chaînes qui maintenaient leurs poignets._

Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est ici d'après vous ? _demanda Goku_

Je dirais six heures, probablement plus.

…

Saru ?

J'ai la dalle !!! _beugla celui-ci_

_Cette remarque consterna ses amis mais ne tarda pas à déclencher un rire nerveux de Sanzo._

Au moins je sais que tu ne vas pas trop mal.

Oui, toujours le même. Il ne pense qu'à manger. _Lança Hakkai en riant._

Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! _lança Lupa de manière coquine_

AhAh ! révélations ?! _demanda Suki_

_Tous se mirent alors à rire pour évacuant la nervosité. Même Sanzo riait. Ils passèrent ainsi presque une demi-heure à se taquiner les uns les autres. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, inondant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Une masse s'avança dans l'encadrement._

Alors la bande à Sanzo, vous avez peur…_Sa voix se baissa en entendant la petite bande rire._

Ah…je suppose que tu es le chef de la bande de yokai qui a attaqué Goku et Lupa. _Dit Sanzo reprenant son sérieux._

euh…Oui ! _affirma le yokai après un temps de réflexion ou plutôt d'adaptation car celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à entendre ses prisonniers rire en entrant dans la pièce_.

Vous avez tué nombre de nos camarades ! _s'exclama un yokai près du chef._

Ils nous avaient attaqués ! _répliqua Goku_

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _interrompit Sanzo_

Vous faire payer ces pertes en attendant maître Kogaiji. _Répondit le yokai à côté du chef._

Kogaiji va venir ici ?! _demanda Sanzo_

Kogaiji ? C'est qui celui-là ? _demanda Lupa_

Le fils de Gyuumao. C'est parce que quelqu'un essaye de ressusciter Gyuumao qu'il y a toutes ces ondes négatives. _Expliqua Hakkai._

Il est super fort !_ s'exclama Goku_

Riez, temps que vous le pouvez ! Ca ne durera pas longtemps ! Nettoie-les ! _ordonna-t-il en tirant sur une chaîne faisant avancer une jeune femme tenant une bassine d'eau._

_Deux yokais allumèrent quelques torches parmi les nombreuses qui ornaient le mur, révélant où étaient nos héros. C'était en effet une grotte. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de lit qui était en fait une table de pierre recouverte d'un matelas peu épais et de draps. Des chaînes étaient soudées aux quatre coins de la pierre. Suki ne voyait presque rien, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux._

_La jeune femme se dirigea vers Goku et s'agenouilla devant lui tendit que les yokai se retiraient en fermant les porte. Elle était assez grande et avaient des cheveux châtain foncés tressés. Elle portait un ensemble de voiles transparentes par-dessus de beaux sous-vêtements. Ses mains étaient liées par des chaînes._

Tu es prisonnière depuis longtemps ? _demanda Sanzo_

… _elle imbiba un tissu d'eau et le passa doucement sur le visage de Goku_

On pourrait t'aider à t'enfuir, tu sais… _dis Goku_

…_Elle nettoya alors le visage de Hakkai_

Merci. Quel est votre nom ?

…

Pour quoi êtes vous enfermée ? _demanda Sanzo_

… _Elle se déplaça et humecta le visage du blond_

Vous êtes une yokai.

Oui. _Répondit-elle enfin. Sa voix était claire, douce mais atrocement douloureuse_

Alors pourquoi êtes vous prisonnière, vous pourriez vous échapper, non?

Ils me font porter un contrôleur pour diminuer ma force, pour que je ne parte pas.

C'est ce bijou à ton épaule ? _demanda Lupa_

Oui. Je porte constamment ces chaînes aux poignets et ainsi je ne peux le retirer.

_Elle avança jusqu'à Suki. Elle mit les cheveux de Suki en arrière, pour que celle-ci puisse voir clairement, et elle s'immobilisa. Suki et elle se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux._

C'est…impossible…_murmura Suki_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Que fais-tu ici ? _Suki retrouvera quelqu'un_

- Je vous tuerais ! _Goku sera en colère_

- J'aime commencer doucement. _Et votre auteur va devenir sadique_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Lupa) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

(Suki) J'allucine…

(Moi) …J'en ai pas parlé pour rien…

(Gojyo) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

(Moi) AhAh ?!

(Sanzo) Arrete de jouer la mystérieuse !!!

(Moi)…oui, oui… (encore désolé pour mon retard la dernière fois ! C'est pas de ma faute si internet à planter .1mois et demi sans internet TT!!!!)


	26. Chapter 26

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**L'aînée**_

__

(Suki) /sourit/

(Goku) bon alors c'est qui ?

(Suki) Ha ha !

(moi) euh juste en passant, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi…

(Sanzo) …

(moi) Quoi ?

(Sanzo)…heureusement…

(Moi) va mourir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Suki ?

…Kiera ?

_La jeune femme acquiesça les larmes aux yeux._

Que fais-tu ici ? Comment va Hellan ? Tu as des nouvelles de Gojyo ? Et Jien ?

Hehe, oneesan, va doucement.

Gomen.

C'est un peu long à expliquer, alors je vais me contenter de répondre. Hellan va bien. On est parti à ta recherche à nos 16 ans à peu près, on a rencontré Lupa, qui est à côté de moi, et Yue qui est sûrement avec Hellan à notre recherche. Le village le plus proche est en fête et nous y étions quand est arrivé un groupe de quatre garçons : Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, _dit-elle en les désignant de la tête,_ et Gojyo.

C'est incroyable. Et alors ? Toi et Gojyo ?

…_Suki rougit_

Enfin !...Et …Jien ?

Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Il va venir. _Dit Sanzo._

Euh, désolé de vous interrompre mais je peux avoir de l'eau ? _demanda Lupa._

Oh, désolé, oui, oui bien sûr, j'arrive. Pourquoi Jien serait-il avec ce yokai ?_ demanda Kiera._

Lorsqu'il est partit de son village, il s'est retrouvé épuisé. Kogaiji l'a pris à son service. _Dit Hakkai_

Mais…

Kogaiji n'est pas…vraiment méchant…Il ne fait qu'obéir. _Dit Hakkai._

Oui dans le fond, il est sympa et super fort ! _assura Goku_

Je crois qu'il fait ça pour libérer sa mère d'un maléfice ou d'un sceau. _Expliqua Hakkai_

Et c'est pas notre problème. _Lança Sanzo_

…Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part Sanzo…_dit Lupa d'un air blasé_

_Ils rirent un peu avant d'être interrompu de nouveau par le chef yokai._

C'est bon ? Vous avez bien profité de ces trois quarts d'heures ?! Tant mieux ! Kiera, arrête de sourire et vient là !

_La jeune femme baissa la tête et s'exécuta. Les yokais ravivèrent les flammes des torches éclairant mieux la pièce. Le chef se mit à rire, d'un rire glacial et Kiera écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Le chef s'assit sur la table et regarda Sanzo et ses compagnons._

D'après ce que m'a raconté, tu es la première à avoir tué l'une de mes filles. _Dit-il en regardant Lupa_

Ouai, pourquoi ?! Me dit pas que c'est une grande perte !

Oh, non, non, je vais m'en passer sans problèmes. _Dit-il en s'avançant vers Lupa. _Mais je dois tout de même te faire payer pour avoir réduit mes effectifs.

Fais-ce que tu veux, mais je te préviens, je te le rendrais en cinq fois pire ! _dit-elle en grognant._

Vraiment ? Alors, je peux….

Non ! _s'écria Kiera en se jetant sur le yokai._

URUSEI ! BAKA ! _cria-t-il en la frappant la projetant à terre._

Alors comment vas-tu me faire payer ?! _demanda Lupa le regard noir._

_Les lèvres du yokai s'étirèrent en un sourire très malsain et Goku vit passer dans ses yeux une lueur très étrange qui lui inspira une horreur soudaine._

Non ! Je vous interdit de…Si vous…Je…_hurla-t-il soudainement à bout de souffle tant son cœur s'emballait._

Tu quoi ? _demanda le yokai en prenant le visage de Goku dans sa main._

Je vous tuerais ! _dis Goku_

Pff…Ainsi attaché tu ne peux rien. _Répondit le yokai en frappant le jeune brun._

Ne le touche pas ! _cria Sanzo faisant se retourner le yokai._

Oh…tu sembles bien proche de ce garçon le bonze. _Dit le yokai en s'asseyant sur le « lit » face à Sanzo._

_Sanzo le fixa d'un regard noir tandis que le yokai riait presque._

Toi, comme ton petit protégé, vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer.

…

C'est idiot. Se faire attraper alors que vous avez parcourut les trois quarts du chemins ! _dit-il moqueur._

Vous êtes fier parce que vous avez réussi à nous enchaîner ? _demanda Hakkai._

C'est exact.

Vous n'avez aucun mérite, vous n'étiez même pas là pour le combat. _Dit Hakkai_

Je supervise mes troupes et ça marche_. Répliqua le yokai_

Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va moisir ici ? _dit Suki_

Et comment, comptes-tu enlever ces chaînes ? _demanda le yokai certain d'être à l'abri_

Quelle heure est-il ? _demanda Lupa, interrompant la conversation._

Quinze heures. Vous vous êtes réveillé tard ! _répondit l'un des subordonnés._

J'ai la dalle !!! _lancèrent Goku et Lupa_

L'heure du déjeuné est passé. Il vous faudra attendre le dîner. Mais…je vais être sympa. Le dîner sera à 21 heures. Mais c'est juste parce que c'est vous. _Dit le yokai._

Hein ?! Mais vous mangez à quelle heure d'habitude ? _demanda Goku_

18 heures…

Quel sens de l'humour… _répliqua Suki_

Pff…C'est pitoyable comme torture…_dit Sanzo_

J'aime commencer doucement. Oh et juste au cas où, vos amis vont mettre du temps à vous retrouver. On a créer de nombreuses pistes à suivre…_informa le yokai avant de sortir à nouveau de la pièce laissant le groupe seul._

Tu penses que Yue, Hellan et Gojyo vont mettre beaucoup de temps à nous retrouver ? _demanda Goku_

Ils n'arriveront pas avant quelques heures. Ce sont de bons pisteurs mais les yokais sont doués dans ce domaine, et c'est leur territoire.

Lupa ? Tu penses que…eux iront plus vite ? _demanda Goku_

Sans aucun doute. Mais ils doivent aussi explorer les différentes pistes…

Et vos pouvoirs ? _demanda Hakkai_

Le problème c'est que le jour qui précède la pleine lune, nos pouvoirs sont au minimum. Agir maintenant, avec tant de yokai, serait du suicide. _Expliqua Suki._

Je vois…Je sais que ce n'est pas une super position, mais le mieux à faire maintenant, c'est de se reposer. _Dit Hakkai._

Mmmfff…_marmonna Sanzo_

Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas Sanzo, mais à défaut de manger et de pouvoir bouger, on peut au moins récupérer des forces en se reposant un peu.

Je sais Hakkai, je sais…_soupira le moine blond._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Discuter…juste…discuter. _Le chef yokai, va révéler la spécialité de son village_

- Et bien plus ensuite ! _hakkai va être en colère_

- Pas parce qu'elle te l'as dit… _Un détail sombre du passé de Sanzo sera révellé_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(sanzo) on…dort

(moi) vous vous reposez…

(goku) mais pourquoi ?

(moi) parceque je dois vous faire tenir jusqu'à minuit sans que vous mourriez !

(sanzo)/mauvais pressentiment/

(moi) quoi ?

(Sanzo) qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

(moi)…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Spécialistes en récoltes d'informations**_

__

(Sanzo) c'est bon ? on a assez dormi, à ton goût ?

(moi) mmmmhhhh

(Sanzo) Comment oses-tu hésiter ?!

(moi) Oui, oui, c'est bon…

(Suki) Euh, je crois que je préférais dormir…

(Goku) pourquoi ?

(Suki) Selene me fait un peut peur…

(moi) pour l'instant rien de physique…

(Sanzo) pour l'instant ?

(moi) …DONC, les persos sont..

(sanzo) pas à toi, on sait ! Pas pour l'instant ?!

(moi)…lisez, siouplait

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_La pièce retomba dans le silence. Personne ne dormait vraiment, ils se reposaient, récupérant doucement et malgré la douleur, le sommeil perdu. Ils passèrent environ deux heures ainsi, dans un silence douloureux mais un peu reposant. Après ces deux heures, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui fit frissonner nos héros. Ils avaient vraiment un mauvais pressentiment._

Quel silence. _Constata le yokai._

Que veux-tu cette fois ? _demanda Sanzo_

Discuter…juste…discuter. _Dit-il avec un sourire malsain et sadique._

_Ils s'assit sur la table tenant la chaîne qui maintenait Kiera en esclavage. Celle-ci tenait un panier de cerises. Une fois installé, il lui ordonna de lui donner à manger._

T'es même pas assez intelligent pour te nourrir seul ?! _lança Suki dégoûtée_

Petite impertinente ! _répliqua-t-il en faisant signe à un yokai de frapper la métis._

Pff...Tu ne sais donc pas te battre ?! _demanda Suki en crachant le sang par terre_

C'était pour que ton visage ne sois pas trop abîmé. Je ne contrôle pas ma force, vois-tu ?

Ta force ? Hehe, tu me fais rire…_dis Suki_

Vraiment ? Savez-vous que notre camp, ce village de yokai, est constitué des meilleurs espions. ? Nous sommes spécialistes dans la recherche d'information.

Vous cherchez des excuses pour expliquer vote manque de force ? _demanda Hakkai_

Non, je veux juste que vous sachiez que je sais !

Pourquoi crois-tu que ta sœur est encore ici sous mes ordres alors qu'elle est maligne et forte ?_ dit-il en regardant Suki_

Comment vous… ? _s'étonna Suki_

Nous savons où se trouve votre village. Tant qu'elle se tient tranquille, le village reste entier et les habitants sains et saufs.

Espèce d'enfoiré !

Oh ! Tu me blesses, vraiment…Au fait ton père est un peu malade mais ta mère s'occupe bien des enfants yokais de ton village.

Grrrr…

Je suppose qu'Hellan Takinoe est à te recherche. A moins qu'elle ait succombé aux ondes négatives. La pauvre enfant. Quinze ans, c'est vraiment jeune pour changer de nature…

Enflure ! Sale connard ! _hurla Suki en tirant sur ses chaînes._

URUSEI ! ordonna le yokai. _Il se leva et frappa Suki._

Finalement, tu sais frapper ! _cracha-t-elle avant de se prendre un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le yokai l'obligea à le regarder en tirant ses cheveux._

Dommage qu'on ait pas chopé ta sœur. J'aurais adoré m'occuper d'elle. On dit que le sang de yokai rend la peau très douce….

Ca suffit ! _interrompit Hakkai._ Ne parlez pas d'Hellan de cette manière !

Oh j'avais presque oublié…_dit le yokai en lâchant Suki et en s'approchant de Hakkai,_ -Que toi aussi, tu es un ancien humain.

…

1000 des miens en l'espace de quelques heures…

Et bien plus ensuite ! _siffla Hakkai, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing._

Mais rappelle moi pourquoi tu es devenu ainsi ? Ah, oui…ta sœur…ou…ta femme, je ne sais plus très bien.

… _Hakkai le fixa avec un regard meurtrier._

Kanan, c'est ça ? Elle était plutôt jolie….non vraiment, je comprend pourquoi tu te l'ai tapée !

…_Hakkai baissa la tête._

Oh ça fait mal…Tu sais d'après ce qui se dit, elle a jouit de nombreuses fois grâce à lui. Ces cris de jouissance et ces cris de douleurs faisaient une parfaite mélodie._ Murmura-t-il en s'approchant plus d'Hakkai. Celui-ci s'avança subitement, donnant un coup de tête au yokai._

Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, sale connard !

Oh mais le souriant Hakkai connaît des insultes.

_Le yokai lui donna plus coups de poings et de pieds violents. Il s'approcha ensuite de Goku en vue de le torturer psychologiquement avant de le frapper tout comme Hakkai._

Ca suffit ! _cria Sanzo_

Calme toi moinillon. J'arrive. De toute façon je n'ai rien sur ton petit Goku et sa Lupa chérie. A croire qu'ils n'existaient pas avant de vous accompagner toi et l'autre fille. Yue c'est ça ?

_Sanzo se redressa le regard noir._

Tais-toi !

Cette pauvre fille qui a perdu ses parents à trois ans et qui a été recueilli par un couple de guerriers. Elle est partit de son village quand ils sont morts, c'est ça ?...Leur mort n'est pas vraiment étonnante….ils ont beaucoup lutter contre nous qui sommes supérieurs… Elle a beaucoup voyager, tout comme toi, ne ? Mais elle était seule. J'avoue qu'elle a l'air très puissante, mais seule…elle a tout de même subi beaucoup de choses…

Espèce de…

Tu sais ce que sais hein Sanzo ?!

Arrête !

Pas parce qu'elle te l'a dit…

La ferme !

Parce que tu l'as vu dans son regard. Ce qu'elle a vécu, toi aussi tu l'as vécu…

Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE !!!

Dis moi, ils étaient humains ceux qui t'ont…

URUSEI !!!!!

Baisé …

…

_Un grand silence s'en suivi. Personne ne savait ce détail de la vie de Sanzo._

Je l'ai tué, ils n'ont pas…

Oh si il l'a fait ! Et c'est lorsque le deuxième t'a lâché pour prendre le relais que tu les as tué !

…Il m'a lâché pour se branler, connard ! J'ai tué le premier avant qu'il ne s'active ! _cria Sanzo hors de lui_

Mais il est entré en toi, ne ?

…

Que le temps passe vite. Déjà presque deux heures que nous papotons. Préparez le lit, je vais me laver les mains.

_Le yokai sortit avec un sourire effrayant tandis que d'autres s'activaient._

Sanzo ? _demanda timidement Goku_

Ne t'en fais pas Goku…

Que comptes-t-il faire ? _demanda Lupa_

_Goku déglutit difficilement espérant avoir tort, mais en voyant Sanzo, Hakkai, Suki et Kiera baisser la tête, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le prochain chapitre : _Ce sera le chapitre le plus sombre et le plus remplis de souffrance de cette fic. Désolée, mais c'était une passe tristoune pour moi, et j'ai décidé de laisser ce chapitre malgré tout. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas lire le prochain chapitre qui sera très…torturé, faite le moi savoir et je vous ferais parvenir un résumé soft . Désolé pour ceux que le chapitre choquerait._

- Je m'amuse …_le yokai va devenir pervers et sadique._

- Tu me supplieras de t'achever connard !_Sanzo va perdre son sang froid pour de bon._

- Les bonzes savent donc frapper. _Sanzo va se venger_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Lupa) je commence vraiment à flipper là…

(sanzo) elle va tous nous tuer…

(moi) meuh, non, je suis pas comme ça…je vais juste vous torturer un peu…

(sanzo)…

(moi) beaucoup…désoleeeerrrr !!!! je vous adore…tu le ais ?

(Sanzo) ..

(moi) oui, tu le sais…


	28. Chapter 28

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Tortures**_

__

(Sanzo) …

(moi) les persos sont pas à moi.

(sanzo)…

(moi) quoi ?

(sanzo) tu vas nous faire souffrir !

(moi) ah, oui, ça… Justement chers lecteurs, veuillez me pardonner pour ce chapitre plus que sombre, puisque plusieurs personnages vont être torturer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le yokai revint une demi-heure plus tard et s'approcha lentement de Lupa._

Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? _demanda celle-ci_

Je m'amuse. _Dit-il en s'agenouillant._

_Il déboutonna les bretelles de Lupa, passa une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur ses cuisses, tout cela très lentement._

Ne me tou…

Ne la touche pas enfoiré ! _hurla Goku enfin sortit de sa torpeur_

Oh, tu te rebelles, jeune imbécile. Tant mieux ça sera encore plus drôle.

_Il resserra ses doigts sur la poitrine de la jeune brune._

Lâche moi ! Non !

Arrête ça tout de suite ! _Goku tirait tellement sur ses chaînes que la pierre auxquelles elles étaient retenues, commençait à s'effriter. Le yokai se leva et le frappa pour qu'il arrête._

Goku !!! _hurla Sanzo_

_Le yokai regarda Sanzo, Lupa, Goku et de nouveau Sanzo et se mit à rire._

_J'avais oublié son importance à tes yeux…dit-il en faisant un signe à ses soldats. Ceux-ci déplacèrent Goku et l'allongèrent (Ils étaient nombreux) sur la table-lit. Puis ils l'attachèrent. Le jeune brun était sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés, ne saisissant pas totalement ce qui se passait._

Non…_dit Sanzo au yokai qui souriait._ NON ! Espèce de connard !

Lui faire du mal t'atteindra, le frapper te fera rugir…Le baiser te fera pleurer !

_Goku écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se débattit de plus belle. Des yokais accoururent pour le tenir fermement._

… _Sanzo restait sans voix. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Pas ça…_

_Le yokai s'avança vers la table, monta dessus et se plaça sur Goku. Il arracha le tee-shirt de Goku et retira le sien. Il caressa le torse de Goku qui se débattait, d'abord avec les mains, puis avec sa langue._

Arrête ! _ordonna Sanzo_

_Le yokai fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux anches de Goku, il les descendit sur ses cuisses puis les remonta en passant par l'intérieur, caressant ses adducteurs et frôlant le membre de Goku à travers son jean._

Non ! _criait celui-ci_

Ne fais pas ça ! _ordonna Sanzo_

_Le blond tirait tellement sur ses chaînes que le sang commençait à couler le long de ses bras._

_Le yokai déboutonna le jean de Goku lentement, puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Goku frissonnait de terreur et Sanzo hurlait et hurlait encore, sans compter les cris de Lupa, Hakkai et Suki. Le yokai prit l'élastique du caleçon de Goku entre ses doigts._

Arrête ça ! _hurla Sanzo._ Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de le toucher !

_Le yokai se mit à rire et descendit le sous-vêtement de Goku._

Non ! Laissez moi !

Arrête ça ! Enflure ! Si tu le touches encore…

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein, Sanzo ?

Tu me supplieras de t'achever connard !

Pourquoi est-il si important pour toi ? Ce n'est qu'un yokai.

…

_Le chef yokai se plaça au-dessus de Goku et commença à le pénétrer. Juste à ce moment là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur les silhouettes de Kogaiji et ses amis._

Nooon !!!aaahhh ! _hurla Goku_

LAISSE MON FILS TRANQUILLE SALOPERIE DE YOKAI !!! _hurla Sanzo de toutes ses forces_

Qu'est-ce que…Ca suffit ! _ordonna Kogaiji_

_Yaone avait placé ses mains sur sa bouche horrifiée, le prince avait obligé sa sœur à se tourner, et Doku ne put se retenir et s'élança vers le yokai. Il le frappa si fort qu'il fut projeté contre le mur à côté de Sanzo. Il allait recommencer mais Kogaiji lui ordonna de se calmer_.

Plus tard…Détachez-le ! _ordonna le prince._

_Goku fut détaché, il tremblait. Yaone le recouvrit d'une couverture._

Ca va aller. _Murmura-t-elle doucement._

Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouiez ?! _demanda Kogaiji._

Je m'amusais un peu…Rien de mal, ce sont vos ennemis non ?

Jamais le prince ne cautionnerai un tel acte ! _dit Doku en frappant le yokai._

J'ai vengé mes troupes ! _répondit le chef yokai_

Elles ne seraient pas mortes si tu avais su les diriger. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surpris de voir qu'il y avait si peu de gardes à l'entrée de ton village. Les loups que tu élèves se sont retournés contre toi… _dit calmement Kogaiji_

Nous n'élevons pas de loups…

_Goku tourna la tête vers Lupa, mais ne la regarda pas._

Oui, les loups savent reconnaître les lâches et les monstres. _Dit Lupa_

Je vois…_dit Kogaiji_

Vous avez mangé ? _demanda Yaone à Hakkai_

Iie. _Répondit l'ancien humain_

Détachez-les de ces murs et mettez leur simplement des chaînes. _Ordonna Kogaiji._

_Les yokais s'exécutèrent. Ils les faisaient sortir de la pièce quand, soudainement, Sanzo passa la chaîne qui reliait ses mains, autour du cou du chef yokai._

Sanzo ?! _s'exclamèrent Yaone et Doku_

_Les yokais étaient en positions d'attaque mais Kogaiji leva une main pour leur ordonner le calme._

Je ne laisserais ce yokai survivre ainsi ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait !

Sanzo, il sera puni comme il se doit. _Dit Doku_

Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux m'en charger ! Je veux que vous compreniez que s'en prendre à mon fils c'est prendre un rendez-vous direct avec la faucheuse !

…

Sanzo, ce…yokai fait parti de mes rangs, par conséquent je me dois d'assister à sa…punition. _Dit Kogaiji._

T'en que tu n'intervient pas. _Dit le blond au prince qui acquiesça._

Vous devriez tous sortir, fermer la porte aussi, et…Yaone, crois moi empêche la gamine de voir et d'entendre. _Dit Sanzo_

Je suis pas une gamine ! _répliqua Ririn_

Princesse Ririn, s'il vous plaît…

Demo…

Ririn ! _ordonna Kogaiji_

…D'accord.

Suki, fait de même avec Lupa…Hakkai…

Je m'occupe de Goku, ne t'en fais pas Sanzo. _Répondit le brun_

Hakkai….Il ne doit surtout pas voir…Il ne doit rien entendre…

Que comptes-tu me faire ? _demanda le chef yokai_

Je te l'ai dis, tu vas me supplier, de te tuer…_répondit Sanzo en serrant un peu plus les chaînes sur le cou de son ennemi._

Sanzo ? _demanda Goku_

Ne t'en fais pas Goku. Suis Hakkai et vide toi la tête. Oublie tout ça. _Dit le blond en esquissant un sourire._

_Hakkai, Suki et Yaone firent sortirent les plus jeunes et leur bouchèrent les oreilles_.

_Sanzo relâcha enfin son étreinte et donna un violent coup de poings au yokai, qui fut suivis de divers coups puissants de rage. Le chef yokai cracha par terre et releva la tête vers Sanzo_

Les bonzes savent donc frapper.

Les bonzes ? Ne me confonds pas avec ses chauves tremblants devant trois yokais !

Oui, c'est vrai, tu es spécial…

…

Tu sais, je crois bien qu'il a gémit de plaisir…Quand je l'Aargggh

URUSEI ! _ordonna Sanzo en donnant un coup de pied dans le visage du yokai_

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me frapper à mort ? Ce que je lui ai fait est pire et tu le sais bien !

Ne me sous-estime pas connard !

_Sanzo s'approcha lentement d'un mur_

T'abandonnes déjà ?

Lors de mon voyage, j'ai survécu et surmonté beaucoup d'épreuve. _Il prit une torche_. Un jour j'ai échappé de peu à un incendie mais mon bras garde une belle cicatrice de cette aventure_. Il avança la torche vers le bras du yokai_. Cette sensation est étrange. Au début, on sent une douce chaleur, puis, rapidement, ça pique et ça démange. Quand ça atteint la chair, c'est une sensation indescriptible, mais les muscles, c'est comme si des insectes rongeaient le muscle de l'intérieur. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Moi ça avait à peine touchée la chaire. _Le blond approcha lentement la torche de la peau du yokai_.

Tu n'oseras paaargggh _! hurla le yokai alors que Sanzo apposait la torche sur la chair du démon._

Tu disais ?

T'es complètement fou ! _cracha le yokai_

Peut être, mais c'est surtout de la colère, une grande colère comme jamais je n'en ai ressentit encore ! _répondit Sanzo en apposant la surface enflammer directement contre la peau du yokai. Il la laissa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le yokai les flammes s'éteignent._

Arrête, j'ai compris…

Tu as mal ?

…Pff, laisse moi rire ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, du feu ! Ca chatouille à peine ! _siffla le yokai en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur._ C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Crois moi, je recommencerais sans hésiter ! Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir entendu crier plus fort…

…Pff…Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est du courage, de la fierté ou juste de la stupidité. _Soupira Sanzo_

_Le blond fit quelques pas, le yokai commença à se lever et le moine l'obligea d'un coup de pied à se mettre à quatre pattes et à garder cette position._

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? _demanda Kogaiji à son subalterne_. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir juste frappé ?

- Parce que je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'ils souffrent tous ! Et puis il est vraiment trop craquant ce petit brun, en particulier quand il souffre. Rien que d'y penser, je…

- Urusei !

- Ca te met mal à l'aise Sanzo ? Pourtant je l'ai senti se contracter sous mes doigts…et…que….qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- …Toi aussi tu te contractes…

- Que… ? _Sanzo avait retourné la torche et il enfonça lentement le bout pointu dans l'intimité du chef yokai qui se mit à hurler_.

Tu as fais la seule chose que je ne pardonnerais jamais à personne.

Pi…Pitié…

Pff…Pitoyable. _Sanzo enfonça un peu plus la torche_

Pardon ! Pitié ! Je t'en supplie ! Aaarggh.

Non ! _Sanzo posa son pied sur l'extrémité de la torche et appuya, enfonçant l'objet très profondément._

_Puis il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte._

Non, ne me laisse pas dans cet état…_supplia le yokai_

…

Par pitié, tue moi !

…Je t'avais dis que tu me supplierais de t'achever…

_Puis le blond sortit de la pièce suivie de Kogaiji. Lorsque la porte fut fermée Suki leva ses mains des oreilles de Lupa._

Tu as fini ? _demanda la louve_

Oui.

Il est mort ?

Non.

Bien. _Elle regarda les loups qui étaient descendus et leur chuchota quelques mots._

_Les loups avancèrent vers la porte et grattèrent. Kogaiji ouvrit la porte et les loups entrèrent dans la pièce._

Ils ont un peu faim…_dit Lupa comme explication._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

- Kô je te présente Kiera. _Un amour retrouvé_

_- _Euh, c'est qui ça Yue ?_ Un peu d'aide_

_- _Tu es avec qui_ ? Un choix décisif_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku) mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

(moi) Gomenasai !!!!!!

(Sanzo) cour !

(moi) Gomen ! Gomen ! je sais je suis cruelle, mais je recommencerais plus promi !

(Lupa) Sure ?

(moi)En tout cas c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite !

(Sanzo)…

(moi) encore désolé pour ce chapitre, je vais peut être regretté de l'avoir posté mais j'ai estimé, qu'il avait tout de même une certaine importance dans l'histoire…mais je suis désolé pour ce spectacles affreux……reviews quand même ou pas ?


	29. Chapter 29

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**L'arrivée des renforts**_

__

(Sanzo) …

(moi)Tu fais très sadique dans le dernier chapitre.

(Goku) c'est…vraiment ….effrayant…

(moi) désolé. Euh, bon les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

(Gojyo) et nous on arrive quand ?

(Moi)… « renforts » à ton avis c'est pour qui, le pape et le père noël ?

(Gojyo) C'est quoi ça ?

(Goku) Ca se mange ?

(moi)…j'ai rien dis…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sanzo regarda Goku et s'approcha doucement de lui. Ils restèrent immobiles face à face quelques minutes. Goku tremblait encore et Sanzo ouvrait et fermait la bouche, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots justes. Et soudainement le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le ramena vers lui, le serrant contre lui en s'excusant, alors Goku se laissa aller à pleurer._

_Pendant ce temps Yaone et Ririn emmenèrent les filles dans une autre pièce pour qu'elles enfilent des vêtements propres et qu'elles se rafraîchissent le visage. Hakkai suivis quelques yokai pour faire de même. Kogaiji voulait demander à Sanzo ce qui c'était passé et Doku restait avec lui. Kiera était dans son coin, elle fixait Jien sans ciller de peur qu'en fermant les yeux, il disparaisse. Jien sentant un regard l'épier et regarda la yokai. Il la reconnu presque aussitôt._

Non…c'est impossible. Mais qu'est-ce que tu mmmfff…

_Kiera s'était jetée sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Jien répondit assez rapidement sous le regard ébahit du prince. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent enfin leur baiser, le maître d'arme se tourna vers le prince._

Kô, je te présente Kiera, l'amour de ma vie. Ca va faire plus de dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu_. Expliqua-t-il en retirant les chaînes de Kiera. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle allait, mais celle-ci l'interrompit, tout en se frottant les poignets_.

Justement, à ce propos…

Quoi ? Aarggh ! _cria-t-il en encaissant une droite très puissante._

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ?!! _hurla-t-elle_

Tu as toujours autant de force à ce que je vois. _Gémit Doku_

Quelle puissance…_murmura Kogaiji_

Et encore, je peux m'estimer heureux, qu'elle n'a pas eu la patience de retirer son contrôleur de pouvoir. _Dit Doku à son maître._

N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre espèce d'imbécile !

Kiera.

Tu m'as laissé toute seule ! Et tu as laissé ton frère !

Kiera.

Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Mmmfff. _Ses reproches s'étouffèrent entre les lèvres de son amour._

Et toi que fais-tu ici ? _demanda enfin Doku._

Je suis parti à ta recherche, mais j'ai été capturée. Ils menaçaient ma famille alors je n'ai pas résisté.

Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? _demanda-t-il avec une certaine crainte de connaître la réponse._

… _Elle baissa les yeux_

Je vais le… _Doku alla ouvrir la porte dans laquelle Sanzo avait laissé le chef yokai dans sa souffrance, mais il la referma aussitôt et déglutit avec difficulté._

Il est mort ?

…Non…

Mais…

Les loups…Ils ont mangés sa peau…

Et je suppose qu'ils ont attaqué la chaire, et peut être même les muscles…_ dit Lupa qui venait de revenir avec les autres filles_… ma revanche personnelle.

C'est fou ! Tu n'as pas changé Jien. _Dit Suki_

…Suki ? ça alors ! Merci…Toi en revanche, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme !_ dit Doku_

Merci…

Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé ? _demanda Kogaiji_

Et bien ton subordonné a envoyé quatre yokais dîner au village pour la fête. _Dit Suki_

Et comme nous étions là, elles ont voulu en profiter. _Dit Sanzo_

Goku ! _s'exclama Lupa en se jetant dans les bras de son chérie et le serrant aussi fort que si sa vie en dépendait. Lui fit de même, profitant de la chaleur de la jeune brune._

Et donc vous les avez tuées. _Dit Doku_

Nous ? _demanda Sanzo._ Non.

Hein ?_ s'étonna l'herboriste_

Ils n'allaient pas nous enlever ce plaisir ! _dit Suki_

Mais comment ont-ils su que c'était vous ? _demanda Doku_

On tient toujours nos paroles. On avait promis de laisser en vie celles qui parleraient.

Tu veux dire que vous les avez laissé en vie ?

On en a laissé une seule en vie, les autres n'ont pas parlé. _Dit Lupa très calmement_

…

**pense Doku** Elles sont effrayantes **pense**

Bon et comment vous ont-ils capturés ?

Euh…_balbutièrent Goku et Lupa_

Disons que les deux jeunes étaient dans une optique totalement opposée au combat, et que tes hommes étaient nombreux.

Je vois…Bien, bien. Bon bah nous on va y aller.

J'ai le sutra. Et ils se sont donnés du mal pour vous attraper. Mais je vais leur ordonner de ne pas faire le genre de chose qu'a voulu faire leur ancien chef.

Tu crois vraiment que tu vas partir avec le sutra comme une fleur ? _demanda Suki_

Quelle heure est-il ? _demanda Lupa_

22h15, pourquoi ? _répondit Doku_

Comme ça…

Dites, où est Hak...C'est quoi ce bruit ? _demanda Goku_

_En effet des cris suivis de fracas se firent entendre au dessus_

Où sont-ils ? _demanda fermement une voix féminine_

Yue…_murmura Sanzo_

Euh, c'est qui ça Yue ? _demanda le maître d'arme_

C'est la meneuse de notre équipe. _Dit Suki_

C'est une fille super forte. _Dit Goku_

C'est la chérie de Sanzo. _Dit Lupa_

…

Tu…Tu as une copine ? _s'étonna Kogaiji_

…Oui…

…

C'est si étonnant ?

Non, mais…

Seriez vous jaloux, prince Kogaiji ? _interrompit Yue qui avait trouvé la salle._

Non, bien sûr que non. Yue je suppose ?

Exact. Sanzo ça va ?

Oui.

Que s'est-il passé ?

…

Ha ! Vous êtes là ! Suki ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ? _demanda Gojyo à son frère._

Bah, nous sommes les supérieurs de ces yokais…_répondit Jien_

Ca alors…Kiera ! _s'exclama Gojyo_

Tu as grandis Gojyo…_dis la jeune femme._

_Une fois les habituelles questions posées (ce qui s'est passé ? Comme ça va ?...) Suki regarda son amant._

Où est ma sœur ?

Euh un petit groupe s'est opposé à nous, et elle est un peu contrariée d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous trouver…du coup…

Aarggh ! _hurla un yokai avant qu'un silence de plomb tombe._

Bon, elle s'est un peu calmé je crois. _Dit Yue_

Vous trouvez qu'elle est calme là ? _demanda Ririn_

Elle l'a achevé, elle ne l'a pas laissé dans sa souffrance…Elle est plutôt calme.

**SILENCE**

Euh, c'est quoi toutes ces plumes rouges ? _demanda Ririn_

Hellan…_répondirent Suki et les autres_

Quoi ? _demanda celle-ci qui venait d'arriver. Ses cheveux et ses iris étaient rouges._

Hellan ? _répétèrent Jien et Kiera._

Tient Salut. Kiera ? Jien ? Vous allez bien ? Pourquoi vous êtes attachés ?_ demanda-t-elle tout en se calmant petit à petit, ses cheveux devenant plus terne._

Euh, le prince veut filer avec le sutra et nous laisser ici. _Dit Lupa_

Désolé prince, mais il est minuit moins quart. _Dit Hellan_

Et alors ? _demanda Kogaiji_

C'est très sympa d'être intervenu mais on va y aller et avec le sutra en poche. _Dit Suki._

Kiera ? _demanda Lupa_

Oui ?

Tu es avec qui ?

Pardon ?

Je veux savoir, si, si un combat s'engage, je dois me battre contre toi ou avec toi.

Tu me demandes de choisir entre mon amour et mes sœurs ?

C'est vrai qu'on se bat les uns contre les autres mais on ne se déteste pas, ne, Doku ? _dit Gojyo._

Hai

Je…désolé petite sœur, mais je choisi de rester avec Jien, du moins si il est d'accord, et si le prince veut bien de moi à son service.

Tu n'as pas l'air mauvaise en combat, ça me va. _Dit Kogaiji._

Euh dites, où est Hakkai ? _demanda Hellan_

Et bien, il s'était éclipsé pour se changer…mais ça fait un moment déjà. _Dit Yaone_

Peut être a-t-il eu besoin de s'isoler…_dit Lupa_

J'y ai pensé, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit au début, mais là, c'est un peu long. _Dit Sanzo_

Pourquoi s'isoler ? _demanda Gojyo_

C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais en gros, il y a eu des allusions très blessantes sur Kanan, et Hellan.

Aah…

…Où est-il ? _demanda de nouveau Hellan ses cheveux redevenant de plus en plus rouge vif_

Aaaa ! Arrêtez !!! _retentit la voix de Hakkai dans les couloirs._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

- N'approche pas ou je le tue. _Des yokais feront une erreur_

- Crève en silence ! _Hellan se mettra vraiment en colère_

_- _Vas-y_ ! Lupa sortira ses crocs_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Hellan) Hakkai !!!

(Suki) pas cool…

(kogaiji) Quoi ?

(Lupa) Hellan est très en colère…

(Moi)…Ouai, bah chut, sinon vous allez spoiler le prochain chapitre qui sera poster dans une semaine(dimanche) sauf si vous envoyez des reviews niark niark


	30. Chapter 30

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Les Anciens humains**_

__

(Gojyo) Hellan ?

(Hellan)…

(Goku) euh…elle…elle me fait peur…

(moi) …oui je sais…

(Gojyo) euh…Hakkai ne va pas bien, ne ?

(Moi)… non…

(Kogaiji) c'est quoi le rapport

(Goku) Hellan…Hakkai…

(Lupa) ils sont fus l'un de l'autre même si ils ne le disent pas

(Ririn) pourquoi ils ne le disent pas ?

(Lupa) pour la même raison que ton frère et la botaniste ne se disent rien, ils osent pas…

(Yaoen/Koagaiji/Hakkai/Hellan) rougerougerouge

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dès que ce cri retentit le regard d'Hellan changea. Ses pupilles se changèrent en fentes noires et ses cheveux devinrent rouges vifs. Elle est sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers celle dans laquelle Hakkai était. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Hakkai était à terre assailli par plusieurs yokais qui le frappaient. Elle leva soudainement les mains et des dizaines de plumes furent lancées sur les yokais si rapidement qu'elles se plantèrent dans la peau des yokais les immobilisant presque. Elle dégaina ensuite son sabre et les tua en quelques mouvements. Seuls les trois yokais qui avaient frappé Hakkai étaient encore en vie et l'un d'eux tenait un couteau sous la gorge de l'ancien humain._

N'approche pas ou je le tue ! _hurla-t-il effrayé._

Hellan…_murmura Hakkai_

_L'un des deux autres yokais s'approcha d'Hellan et la frappa. Des tintements de métal tombé au sol retentirent et des tatouages ressemblant à des feuilles apparurent sur le corps des deux anciens humains. Hakkai et Hellan se jetèrent sur les yokais et les blessèrent grièvement._

Non !

Crève en silence ! _dit Hellan en l'achevant._

_Hakkai et Hellan levèrent ensuite les yeux vers leurs amis. Hakkai se jeta sur le plus proche, donc sur Doku et Hellan allait se jeter sur Ririn mais Suki s'interposa malgré ses chaînes._

Leurs contrôleurs ont lâchés ! _cria-t-elle_

Tu n'iras pas loin avec tes chaînes ! _dit Doku en parant un coup d'Hakkai_

Tu t'en sors nii-san ?_ demanda Gojyo qui s'apprêtait à aller aider son frère._

Il est fort ton pote !

A l'attaque ! _scandèrent les yokais appartenant à ce camp en se jetant sur Sanzo et ses amis._

Kogaiji, à quoi tu joues ? _demanda Sanzo_

Ils agissent seuls ! _répondit le prince._

_Sanzo, Goku, Suki et Lupa se défendaient tant bien que mal, malgré leurs chaînes. De plus les yokais s'en prenaient aussi à Kogaiji et sa bande, leur en voulant de ne pas avoir défendu leur chef._

Ils sont trop nombreux ! _scanda Yaone._

Et alors ?_ grogna Lupa_

On n'y arrivera jamais…

Je ne peux pas faire d'invocation ici, tout pourrait s'écrouler. _Dit Kogaiji_

Saleté de gamine ! _cria un yokai en frappant Lupa_

C'était quoi ce coup de tapette ? _demanda Lupa_ – Tes hommes sont bien faible Kogaiji-sama.

T'en reveux une ? _demanda le yokai_

Vas-y ! J'attends que ça !_ lança Lupa en plantant son regard dans celui du yokai en souriant._

_Ses yeux étaient plus brillants, ses canines s'étaient transformées en crocs. Le yokai hésita puis leva le poings. Elle évita le coup et le mit à terre par un croche pied. Ses ongles s'étaient changés en griffes, ses oreilles avaient disparues laissant place à des oreilles de loup plus haut sur le crâne. Une queue noire touffue était aussi apparut. Elle se mit à hurler, appelant les loups aux alentour et les guidant jusqu'à eux. Ce cri immobilisa les combattants surpris. Une douzaine de loups dévala les escaliers et se jeta sur les yokais ennemis._

_Hellan avait projeté Suki à terre puis s'était jetée sur des yokais. D'autre ennemis s'approchaient de la métisse mais lorsque l'un deux attaqua, Suki stoppa le coup avec ses chaînes. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent par une brise et devinrent argentés, ses chaînes se transformèrent en une épée libérant ses mouvements et lui procurant une arme. Elle se débarrassa des yokais et rejoint Sanzo pour faire disparaître ses chaînes, puis elle retira celle de Goku et celle de Lupa._

_Un yokai allait l'attaquer par surprise mais celui-ci se souleva soudainement dan les airs et fut projeté en arrière. Suki leva la tête et vit Yue, ses yeux étaient lumineux comme la lune et elle faisait des gestes avec les mains projetant ça et là leurs ennemis par télékinésie._

Lupa retrouve le sutra. _Ordonna Yue_

Okay. _Dit la louve avant de suivre l'odeur de Sanzo porté par le sutra_.

_Lentement mais sûrement nos héros se dirigeaient vers la sortie des souterrains._

Occupez-vous des yokais, je me charge d'Hakkai et d'Hellan._ Dit Yue_

_Les autres acquiescèrent. Yue se concentra, Hellan et Hakkai se jetèrent sur elle. La jeune femme leva les mains, projetant une onde d'énergie, qui plaqua les deux anciens humains contre le mur. Les boucle d'argent et le bracelet se replacèrent sur les oreilles d'Hakkai et le poignet d'Hellan. Ceux-ci s'effondrèrent sous la fatigue. Gojyo attrapa son ami et Doku prit Hellan dans ses bras. Ils sortirent des sous-sols. Yue repoussaient les yokais grâce à un champ de force. Les loups sortirent des souterrains et enfin Lupa qui revenait avec le Sutra. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Yue laissa le champ de force se désintégrer. Kogaiji ordonna aux yokais de se calmer mais ceux-ci n'écoutèrent pas et l'insultèrent. Le prince invoqua le démon du feu qui les extermina._

_Il ne restait plus qu'eux : Sanzo, Yue, Kogaiji et leur équipe respective._

Désolé pour tes hommes. _Dit Yue_

Ils voulaient me tuer…_répondit le prince_

Bon bah, ce n'est pas tout mais on a récupéré le sutra. _Dit Lupa qui avait repris son apparence._

…

Attend c'est pas encore joué gamine ! _scanda Ririn_

C'est qui que tu traites de gamine ?! _grogna la louve_

Calme toi Lupa. _Dit Yue_

Hai…

Tu obéis comme un gentil petit toutou.

Ririn, ça suffit. _ordonna Kogaiji_

…

Tu disais ? _ricana Lupa_

Bref ! Il y a eu assez de combat aujourd'hui, on se reverra. _Dit Yue_

Hai. _Acquiescèrent Kogaiji et Sanzo un peu à contrecœur._

Prince Kogaiji, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour me prendre sous vos ordres ? _demanda Kiera_

Hai.

Désolé les filles. _Dit-elle à ses sœurs_

Il n'y a pas de mal. _dit Suki_

Je suis désolé pour ce que mon subordonné a fait, c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas.

Tu n'y es pour rien. _Répondit Goku_

…Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue encore. _Dit Kogaiji_

…J'ai fait une demande d'adoption. _Dit Sanzo_

Ah…Je comprends mieux.

_Une grande ombre les survola et tous levèrent les yeux découvrant un grand dragon qui les dépassait. Lupa siffla et le dragon fit demi-tour et se posa près d'eux._

Whoa…_s'exclama Ririn_

Alors Onjin, bien passé le voyage ? _demanda Yue_

Oui, voici votre réponse Konzen-sama. _Dit le dragon en tendant un parchemin_

Sanzo, je m'appelle Sanzo. _Dit le blond en prenant le papier et en l'ouvrant provoquant un grand silence._

…Alors ? _demanda Lupa_

Ils…Ils ont accepté !

Yataaa ! _cria Goku en sautant dans les bras de son père adoptif_

_Kogaiji esquissa un sourire et monta sur son dragon. Yaone monta sur le sien avec Ririn et Kiera monta derrière Doku, puis la bande partit._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

- Tu…tu veux en parler Goku ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? _Certains devront parler de leurs démons_

- C'est de ma faute… _l'une se sentira coupable_

- Tu « aurais » ? _D'autres encore envisageront le futur_

- Et bah enfin ! _Et quelques uns se décideront…_

_- _Pourquoi ne continuons-nous pas ensemble ? _Au revoir ?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku) c'est de la balle !!!!!

(Sanzo) …

(Gojyo)…Il…il a sourit !

(Lupa) c'est vraiment si surprenant

(Gojyo) oui !

(Sanzo)…

(Gojyo) j'ai rien dit !

(Kiera) A bientôt mes souers

(moi) t'inquiètes, deux chapitres, peut être trois….

(Suki) yessss !

(Sanzo)…ça veut dire que le combat…

(Moi) révèle pas tout !

(Sanzot) Deux ou trois chapitre ?

(Moi) oui. D'ailleurs à propos des chapitre, le prochains sera posté dans une semaine mais comme d'habitude, une reviews un jour d'avance dans la publication


	31. Chapter 31

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Enfin ensembles, nous devons nous séparer**_

__

(moi) Alors pour le titre j'ai vraiment hésité parce que ce chapitre reprend deux idées. Mais seules, les chapitres auraient été trop courts.

(Hellan)c'est quoi c'est idées ?

(Moi) Bah Sanzo, qui raconte son passé, Goku qui confesse ses sentiments de honte…Hakkai et Hellan…

(Yue) et notre séparation…

(Goku) Notre séparation ?

(Moi) comment t'as deviné ?

(Hellan) le titre…

(Moi) Ah oui…du coup j'ai opté pour cette idée

(Suki) Pourquoi ?

(Moi) je vous le dirais après que vous ayez lu ce chapitre

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Allez-y, montez. _Dit Onjin_

_Goku et Lupa montèrent sur son cou, les autres montèrent sur son dos, Suki et Gojyo maintenaient les anciens humains toujours inconscients. Le dragon se posa sur le toit de l'auberge et fit descendre la bande par sa queue. Yue rassura les villageois et ils allèrent coucher Hakkai et Hellan. Le docteur du village les examina tous et prescrit du repos aux deux inconscients. _

_Sanzo, Yue, Goku, Lupa, Gojyo et Suki s'installèrent autour d'une table_.

Vos pouvoirs sont incroyables. _Dit Gojyo_

Comme tu as pu le voir dans les souvenirs de Lupa, ils n'étaient pas à leur maximum. _Répondit Suki_

C'est sûr, mais c'est déjà très impressionnant.

_Goku restait silencieux, le regard vide, baissé vers la table._

Tu…tu veux en parler Goku ? _demanda Gojyo hésitant_

Non…

Si…_dit Sanzo_

Goku, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, ou cela te hantera.

Tu ne l'as pas fait toi !

Justement ! Je te parle en connaissance de cause. _dit Sanzo_

…

Si je me souviens bien, j'avais treize ans. _Dit Sanzo_. C'est probablement le seul détail qui ne soit pas précis dans ce…souvenir.

Sanzo…tu n'es pas…obligé…_murmura Goku_

Je sais. _Dit Sanzo_. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on me suivait, alors je me suis mis à courir, mais ils étaient plus nombreux, plus rapides. Je n'avais presque rien mangé et j'avais peu dormi. Ils me sont tombés dessus. Ils étaient quatre. Deux d'entre eux me tenait les jambes, et un troisième les bras pendant que le quatrième…Quand celui-ci s'est mis en action, le troisième m'a lâché un bras pour se soulager et j'en ai profité pour attraper mon révolver et je les ai tué, mais le mal était déjà fait…_Sanzo avait dit ça en retenant son souffle les yeux baissé._

Sanzo…Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? _demanda Yue_

Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? _rajouta Gojyo_

Gojyo, on parle de moi là…

…C'est vrai…Mais…

Pourquoi a-t-il voulu faire ça ? _murmura Goku provoquant un silence de plomb_

Ca, même moi je ne peux y répondre Goku. _Dit Yue_

Goku, je n'ai pas…Est-ce qu'il a …_commença Gojyo_

Il ne m'a presque pas…Il a commencé…à peine…mais…ça… _Lupa lui prit la main mais il retira la sienne_

Fait horriblement mal. _Termina Sanzo._ Tant physiquement que mentalement.

Sanzo je…_il semblait vouloir regarder Lupa sans pour autant en être capable._

…

_Sanzo se leva et s'agenouilla devant la chaise de Goku, il prit son menton entre ses doigts fins et le força à le regarder._

Tu n'es pas coupable. Tu ne méritais pas ça, tu ne pouvait rien faire et surtout, regarde moi Goku, surtout, tu n'es pas sale.

_Et là, comme si le blond venait de répondre à toutes les angoisses du jeune homme, ce dernier se mit à pleurer se serrant contre Sanzo_.

Je suis là…nous sommes tous là…je t'aime mon fils…_murmura-t-il tout bas en serrant le brun._

On va aller se coucher nous. _Dirent Gojyo et Suki avant de s'éclipser._

Je monte aussi, je t'attends là haut Sanzo. _dit Yue_

Je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi. _Dit Lupa_

_Sanzo et Goku restèrent un peu en bas pour que Goku se libère le cœur seul à seul avec le blond._

_Yue toqua à la porte de Lupa. La louve était assise sur son lit, le regard vide._

Ca va ?

…

Lupa ?

C'est de ma faute si cet homme a fait du mal à Goku.

Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il a essayé de me faire du mal et c'est parce que Goku s'est révolté qu'il s'en est pris à lui !

Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce mec avait un grain.

Goku m'en veut !

Quoi ? Mais d'où tu tiens ça ?

Il m'évite.

Bien sûr que non.

Si ! Il me regarde pas en face, il ne veut pas que je le touche, il…

…est désolé. _Dit Goku qui venait d'entrer_

Hein ?

Je suis désolé, je…je me sens si sale…je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi…

**CLAAAACK !!!**

Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Tu n'es pas sale ! Et tu es le seul que je veux à mon côté pour le reste de mes jours ! Je n'ai pas passé cinq cents ans emprisonnées pour entendre ça ! _cria presque Lupa à Goku qui écarquillait les yeux._

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Je t'aime et je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça !

Lupa…

Et si tu me redis encore que tu ne…mmfff. _Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Goku._

Lupa…merci…

Goku…

Je t'aime Lupa.

Je t'aime.

_Ils se serrèrent mutuellement et Sanzo et Yue s'éclipsèrent._

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté…ça ? _demanda Yue_

…Comme Goku, je me sentais honteux et sale.

_Ils entrèrent dans la chambre._

Je vais prendre une douche. _Dit Sanzo_

_Yue acquiesça. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans la douche avec son amant, elle posa ses mains sur le dos de Sanzo._

Je pourrais dessiner chacune d'elles les yeux fermés…_dit-elle_

Yue…

Tu 'as que vingt-trois ans et tu as vécu tant de chose…toutes ces cicatrices…

…

_Ils se lavèrent en silence, se lançant parfois des sourires charmeurs, puis ils se séchèrent et allèrent se coucher. Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté face à face._

J'aurais vraiment aimé continuer le chemin avec vous. _Dit-elle_

Tu « aurais » ? _répéta Sanzo_

Oui…nos chemins doivent se séparer. Nous nous retrouverons le moment venu. _Dit-elle souriante_

Toi et tes visions

Pressentiments…

Si tu le dis…

…Je t'aime Sanzo.

Je…Je t'aime Yue.

_Yue se rapprocha de Sanzo et se blottis antre ses bras._

_Le lendemain matin les deux groupes se retrouvèrent devant une table. Vers 10h30, Hakkai fit son apparition, encore un peu titubant, mais souriant. Il s'excusa pour sa perte de contrôle et sourit aux petites blagues de Gojyo._

_Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, c'est Hellan qui les rejoignit. Elle s'excusa elle aussi puis lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hakkai, elle baissa les yeux._

_Hakkai voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le silence régnait au sein du groupe. L'ancien humain leva le regard vers le visage d'Hellan qui s'obstinait à fixer le sol. Il l'observa attentivement. Ses yeux, son petit nez au bout pointu, ses lèvres fines qui ne donnait qu'une envie…et Hakkai céda soudainement à ce désir. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hellan et la tira vers lui tout en se levant si bien qu'elle finit dans ses bras, ses lèvres fines contre celles encore un peu mortifiées par les coups, d'Hakkai._

Et bah enfin ! _s'exclama Gojyo_

_Les anciens humains rougirent mais avaient le sourire aux lèvres._

_Les deux groupent s'approvisionnèrent et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du village._

Pourquoi ne continuons-nous pas ensemble ? _demanda Goku_

Parce qu'il doit en être ainsi Goku. _Dit Yue_

Yue ?_ Lupa regarda son aînée comme si elle lui posait une question et Yue acquiesça. Alors Lupa s'approcha de Goku_

Nous nous reverrons, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous nous sommes retrouvé après tant d'années, tous autant que nous sommes…nous nous retrouverons. _Dit Yue_

Fais bien attention à toi, hein ?_ dit Lupa à Goku_

Oui, toi aussi. _Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser_

Ma métisse d'amour ? _dit Gojyo d'une voix mielleuse_

Oui ?

Viens par là. _Dit-il avant d'embrasser sa chérie._

Nous nous sommes enfin avoué nos sentiments et nous devons déjà nous quitter. _Dit Hellan_

Nous nous retrouverons…Quoi qu'il en coûte, je te retrouverais Hellan. _Murmura Hakkai_

Prend bien soin du lémurien.

Je ne laisserai personne toucher à mon fils.

Prend bien soin de toi.

Je t'aime Yue.

_Et chacun des couples s'étreignit une dernière fois avant de continuer sur des chemins différents._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku) Lupa !!!

(Lupa) Goku !!!!

(Moi) vous allez vous revoir ….

(Suki) au fait pourquoi ce titre alors ?

(Moi) pour bien marquer la fin de cette partie.

(Gojyo) cette partie ?

(Moi) oui, à partir du prochain chapitre, c'est ma version de la « fin » de l'histoire de Saiyuki.

(Lupa) il n'y aura pas de suite ?

(Moi) sauf si grande demande je ne pense pas, non

(Lupa) mais…

(moi) mais j'ai plein d'autres idées !

(Lupa) mais…

(moi) prochain chapitre, dans une semaine, sauf si reviews (une reviews un jour d'avance sur la publication)


	32. Chapter 32

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**Dernière soirée**_

__

(Moi) Enfin la suite !

(Goku) Enfin !!!!

(Lupa) Alors ?

(Moi) Alors quoi ?

(Gojyo) Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce cahpitre ?

(Moi) vous vous retrouvez…

(Gojyo) c'est tout ?

(Moi) Hey c'est déjà pas mal ! Par contre désolé c'est assez descriptif, et je vais mettre du temps à poster l'autre chapitre, je dois terminer de le taper…et en ce moement c'est chaud…

(Yue) On espère que ça vous plaira

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant qu'ils se sont quittés pour combattre. Sanzo et sa bande se sont arrêtés dans une forêt pour dormir. Ils le savent, dans la journée suivante, ils toucheront au but, ils atteindront le château de Gyumao._

_Hakkai a étendu une nappe et ils ont pris un bon dîner en parlant de leurs souvenirs._

Oui, et vous vous souvenez, quand nous avons rencontré les filles, et que les yokais ont tenté de nous séduire à la fête ? _demanda Gojyo en riant_

Yue m'a dit que Suki avait sérieusement envi d'étriper celle qui était devant toi.

Normal, c'était une yokai. _Dit Gojyo_

Hum….elle ne le savais pas encore…

Ah…

Attends, mais t'as vu comment elle t'avait chauffé aussi ?! _dit une voix féminine_

….Suki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

…J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait pas plaisir...

Si, si, bien sûr que si, c'est juste que…

Tais toi et embrasse moi ! _dit la métisse à son chéri qui s'exécuta_

Pourquoi…comment êtes vous venues ? _demanda Sanzo_

Tu croyais quand même pas que vous alliez vous amuser sans nous ?! _dit Yue._

…_Sanzo s'était levé. Ils se fixèrent et finalement Sanzo esquissa un sourire et Yue lui sauta dans les bras._

Arrggh. _Ce cri rauque fut suivi d'un bruit significatif d'un mouvement de lame puis d'un court silence._

C'est pas vrai ! Nous avons réussit à venir jusqu'ici en restant en un morceau et ces idiots pensent toujours qu'il suffit d'être une dizaine pour venir à bout de notre bande. _Pesta Lupa_

Lupa !

Goku !

_Ils se sautèrent au cou…enfin Lupa prit tellement d'élan que Goku en tomba à la renverse._

_Hellan sortit de l'ombre de bois à son tour et fit un grand sourire à Hakkai avant de le rejoindre._

_Les filles avaient beaucoup changé en particulier de style vestimentaire._

_Les cheveux de Yue étaient noués en une longue et haute queue de cheval mais son visage était toujours entouré de longues mèches argentées, glissées le plus souvent derrière ses oreilles. Elle portait un haut court violet, ne recouvrant que sa poitrine mais avec des manches longues et par dessus, une chemise à manche courte, grise, longue jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ouverte. Elle portait des bottent et un short court noirs ainsi qu'un bas composé d'un ceinture large bleu mauve, d'un bout de tissu violet triangulaire long jusqu'aux genoux devant et d'un tissu long jusqu'au pied, de la même couleur, derrière._

_Les cheveux de Suki avaient poussés. Elle portait un tee-shirt à manche longue grise, ne couvrant pas ses épaules, recouvert d'un long débardeur rouge sombre très ample au niveau de la poitrine. Elle portait aussi une ceinture de cuir à la taille. Elle portait un pantacourt moulant noir, recouvert de larges bandes de tissu blanc entremêlées jusqu'au genoux. Elle porte des gants en cuir et des sortes de basquettes noires et grises._

_Deux longues mèches tressées entouraient le visage d'Hellan et quelques fines mèches sont décorées de perles. Elle porte un bandeau bleu nuit assorti à un long débardeur. Par-dessus, elle porte un pulle à manche longue ne recouvrant pas ses épaules. Elle porte également un pantalon chocolat fendu devant chaque jambe, des bottes noires et un assortiment de bracelet en or plus ou moins fins et de bagues, parmi lesquelles se dissimulent son contrôleur de pouvoir._

_Lupa, elle, avait bien changée physiquement. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés, tombant en dessous des clavicules pour les mèches les plus longues. Deux larges mèches entourent son visage et le reste de sa chevelure est maintenu en une queue de cheval. Elle porte un court haut relié à un tour de cou par deux lanières. En bas elle porte une sorte de short mais la jambe droite courte et la jambe gauche longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. A la jambe droite, elle porte des bandes de tissu blanc, une longue genouillère en tissu noir et une guêtre en résille. A la jambe gauche, elle porte des bandages jusqu'au dessus du genoux, une genouillère courte en résille et une longue guêtre noire. Elle porte de longs gants noirs jusqu'au dessous de l'épaule, mais au bras droit c'est une mitaine et l'avant bras droit est aussi recouvert de bandage blancs et la main gauche d'une courte mitaine grise. Et par dessus le tout, une sorte de paréo en résille accroché aux lanières qui relient le haut au tour du cou._

_Ils s'assirent tous ensemble sur la nappe. Sanzo regarda Hakkai et hocha la tête. Hakkai sortit un paquet bien protéger de son sac. Il en sortit une bouteille et la tendis à Sanzo avant de sortir des verres de Saké._

Du Saké ? _interrogea Suki_

C'était une bouteille que mon père, Komyo Sanzo, avait achetée lors de mon arrivée.

Eh bah…

_Il servit à boire à tout le monde, y compris à Goku et Lupa qui était à présent en âge de boire. Il fêtèrent dignement cette soirée, leurs souvenirs, leurs amitiés et leur amour_.

_Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils discutaient, Yue surpris plusieurs regards aguicheurs échangés entre Goku et Lupa. L'aînée se pencha vers son amant et en susurrant l'informa de ces regards. Puis elle se recula de manière à être face à Sanzo à une très petite distance. Ils se parlèrent à mi-voix, ce n'était pas un chuchotement mais c'était plus bas que la normal, avec une voix fluette, légère._

Tu crois que… ? _demanda Sanzo avec un sourire_.

Mmhmmh… _Acquiesça la jeune femme._

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Tu trouves aussi ?

_Gojyo fronça les sourcils._

Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?

Ces petites messes basses sont bien mystérieuses. _Renchérit Suki_

_Et alors que Sanzo et Yue se levaient et se faisaient taquiner par les métisses Yue lança un regard très discret à Hellan qui donna un coup de coude tout aussi discret à Lupa._

Allez-y. Profitez-en. _Chuchota-t-elle et faites attention._

_Lupa acquiesça en la remerciant et s'éclipsa discrètement en tirant Goku. Yue s'assura qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés et se rapprocha sensuellement de Sanzo_

C'est peut être notre dernière nuit. _Dit-elle_

En pleine forêt ?

…Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais parlé du moment où Sanzo est parti à la recherche de Goku.

Yue…_tenta de protester Sanzo_

Oui. _Répondit Gojyo_

Quand il a entendu Goku, nous n'étions pas en train de discuter.

Hein, mais vous faisiez quoi al….quoi ?! Vous étiez en train de … ?

…

_Sanzo se mit à rougir et Yue s'accrocha à son bras._

Bon et bien, bonne soirée…_dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

Passez une bonne nuit ! _lança Suki_

_Sanzo et Yue s'éclipsèrent. Gojyo et Suki retournèrent vers leurs amis._

Que …mais où est le singe ? _demanda Gojyo_

Je rectifie, où sont le singe et la louve ? _demanda Suki_

Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont aussi éclipsé ! _s'exclama Gojyo provoquant les sourires des anciens humains._

_Suki allait rejoindre Hakkai et Hellan. Gojyo regarda l'homme puis sa compagne et sourit. Suki se sentit soudainement légère. Gojyo venait de la soulever, la portant telle une mariée._

Gojyo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bah quoi, c'est plutôt une bonne idée qu'ils ont eue !

Euh…hésita_-t-elle avant de comprendre et d'adopter un sourire aguicheur_. Une excellente idée !

_Gojyo s'engouffra alors dans les bois en portant sa princesse laissant les anciens humains seuls dans le silence._

_Hakkai se perdit dans ses pensées tandis qu'Hellan fixait la lune. C'était la veille de la pleine lune. Quand Hakkai repris ses esprits il remarqua une très jolie fleur toute blanche. Il remarqua qu'Hellan était perdue dans ses pensées. Il la cueilli et s'approcha silencieusement de l'ancienne humaine. Elle se retourna alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux pas. Il finit de s'approcher et glissa la fleur dans les cheveux de son aimée. Qui lui sourit, puis il laissa glisser sa main sur la peau d'Hellan caressant son visage. Il se plongea dans ses yeux et lentement, ne pouvant résister à l'envie, il se pencha, elle s'étira et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, passionnément, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Ils se quittèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle et Hellan se jeta de nouveau sur Hakkai le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Celui-ci trébucha et ils tombèrent sur le sol Hellan sur Hakkai._

Je suis désolée. _Dit-elle_

Ce n'est rien, _répondit Hakkai_

_Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Hakkai bascula leur position se retrouvant au dessus. Lentement il descendit ses baisers jusqu'au cou d'Hellan, tandis qu'une brise se levait portant des pétales blancs et que les cheveux d'Hellan s'éclaircissaient_.

_Gojyo avait parcourut une distance nécessaire pour être un peu isolé. Il déposa Suki, alla déposer les duvets puis revint pour aller la coucher sur leur lit improvisé en la portant. Il se mit à l'embrasser tout en cherchant quelque chose dans son blouson. Il lui dit quelques mots puis après un merveilleux sourire de la part de la jeune femme ils s'embrassèrent passionnément alors que là encore, une brise se levait transportant des pétales_.

_Sanzo et Yue marchaient quand la jeune femme fit une réflexion taquine au blond avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il la poursuivit et ils débouchèrent sur un coin merveilleux. Une source chaude. Ils se regardèrent l'air malin et se déshabillèrent avant de plonger dans l'eau et de se faire des mamours frissonnant un peu sous la brise qui s'était levée faisant tournoyer des pétales blancs, ce qui fit sourire Sanzo._

_Lupa et Goku s'étaient isolés Lupa siffla de nombreux loups et leur demanda de trouver leurs amis et de protéger les alentours contre les yokais. Puis ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, sur leurs duvets. Goku remarqua la brise et les pétales tandis qu'il embrassait sa compagne dans le cou et qu'il lui caressait les cuisses. Il laissa échappé un regard intrigué avant de se replonger dans les yeux de sa louve qui lui sourit._

Ces pétales, Ces plumes et cette brise, apparaissent quand nous éprouvons de forts sentiments. Plus le sentiments est fort plus le vent est violent et les pétales et plus nombreux. Plus le sentiment est heureux, plus la couleur est blanche…Lors de la jouissance, le bonheur est tellement grand que les pétales forment une sphère autour des protagonistes…

Whoa…

Mmh…comme tu dis…_murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant._

_Tous firent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois (et ce fut le cas pour certains d'entre euh ) et aussi comme si c'était la dernière._

_Le lendemain Sanzo se réveilla quelques heures avant l'aube, et il réveilla sa chère et tendre avec de doux baisers._

Salut.

Salut.

…

…

C'était la dernière ? _demanda Sanzo_

La dernière quoi ?

Nuit…

Je ne sais pas. _Répondit Yue._

Vraiment ?

Oui, depuis quelques temps je n'ai plus beaucoup de…prémonition. Trop d'incertitude…trop de facteurs qui peuvent modifier les choses.

Mmmh…

Viens, on va réveiller les autres pour un bon bain chaud avant le combat. _Dit Yue_

_Sanzo acquiesça. Ils s'habillèrent et tombèrent sur les loups qui les menèrent jusqu'à Lupa et Goku qui dormaient encore entourés de plumes et de pétales éparpillés au sol. Lupa dos contre le torse de Goku et celui-ci la serrant fort contre lui. Sanzo et Yue sourirent à cette image puis Sanzo alla s'accroupir près de son fils et le réveilla en le secouant légèrement. Goku cligna des yeux, se retourna et, en voyant Sanzo eu un léger sursaut de surprise. Il allait parler mais Sanzo lui fit signe de garder le silence par rapport à Lupa. Celle-ci bougea un peu suite au sursaut de Goku et ce dernier la réveillant en chuchotant à son oreille._

Chérie…

Mmmhh…

Ma petite louve, réveille toi…

_Lupa ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en sentant son chéri. Elle se retourna pour lui dire bonjour mais en apercevant Sanzo et plus loin Yue, elle eut aussi un sursaut_.

Habillez-vous rapidement, on a une surprise. _Dit Sanzo_

_Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent puis ils suivirent de nouveau les loups, cette fois-ci jusqu'aux métisses._

_Ils les retrouvèrent finalement endormi. Gojyo allongé sur le dos, Suki, la tête sur son torse. Goku allait réveiller ses aînés mais Lupa le stoppa._

Suki ne réagira pas car je lui ai déjà fait…mais Gojyo par contre…_murmura-t-elle_

_Elle envoya un louveteaux taquiner Gojyo. Le bébé loup posa une de ses douces petites pattes sur le visage du métisse et se mit léchouiller sa joue et son oreille. Le métisse se mit à gémir et ses amis éveillés discernèrent le nom de la métisse entre les gémissements. Gojyo ouvrit enfin les yeux et en voyant le loup fit un bond phénoménal se relevant d'un coup tout en gardant en main un pan de la couverture qu'ils avaient utilisé. Il n'avait pas encore vu ses amis et comprenant que ce n'était qu'un loup, il se détendit un peu. La métisse se réveilla aux cris de son chéri._

Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

Pff…rien, juste un louveteau…ça m'a surpris.

Ok…

_Suki tourna la tête et aperçut alors leurs amis qui souriaient. Surprise, elle cria elle aussi et se recula en s'agrippant à la couverture qui recouvrait son corps dénudé la faisant lâcher à Gojyo_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _demanda-t-il alors qu'elle désignait leurs amis_.

_Gojyo resta bouche bée. Le regard de Lupa se posa sur une partie bien précise du corps du métisse, ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pour tous ceux présents, tandis que Gojyo vociférait contre Sanzo et Goku._

Gojyo…_tenta Sanzo._

Nan mais sérieux, t'étais obligé d'envoyer des loups ?!

Gojyo…_répéta Sanzo_

Non, non, non, que ce soit clair, ne me réveillez plus jamais comme ça !

Gojyo !

Quoi ?!

Tu…_Sanzo fit un geste de la main accompagné d'un geste de la tête désignant l'intimité du métisse qui était à l'air libre._

…Gomen…

_Lupa s'était à moitié tournée en regardant le ciel et Yue se massait le front d'une main cachant ainsi cette vision. Gojyo cacha son intimité de ses mains, rouge comme une tomate à l'idée que Lupa et Yue l'avaient vu ainsi._

On t'attend à quelques mètres, habillez-vous, on va chercher Hakkai et on vous montre quelque chose.

_Les métisses acquiescèrent et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent et retournèrent à leur camp de la veille pour trouver Hellan et Hakkai. A environ cinq mètres du camp, ils sentirent un vent se lever, puis trois mètres plus loin des plumes et des pétales blancs virevoltaient dans les airs. Tous comprirent rapidement. Ils pouvaient voire une sphère de plumes et de pétales signes que la nuit des anciens humains n'était pas terminée. Yue écrit une petite note qu'elle laissa à Jeep puis elle et son amant guidèrent leurs amis jusqu'à la source chaude._

Whoaaa…_s'exclama Goku_

On s'est dit qu'un bain chaud nous ferait du bien avant de partir. Le soleil ne se lèvera pas tout de suite, et nous n'arriverons que dans l'après-midi au château.

Hai. _Tous acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent dans l'eau chaude_.

_Hakkai et Hellan arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard découvrant Goku et Lupa envoyer de l'eau à la figure de Gojyo_.

Suki vient m'aider au lieu de rigoler !

Hihihi…

Ohayo ! _chantonna Hellan_

Hey ! Salut !_ dit Goku avec un geste de la main._

Alors les tourtereaux, la nuit a été longue ?

Euh…

_Hellan eut un petit cri de stupeur en repensant au mot et en comprenant. Les deux amants rougirent violemment_.

Ma, ma, on a juste vu une sphère de plumes blanches.

_Finalement les anciens humains se glissèrent eux aussi dans l'eau._

_Gojyo sourit à Suki et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens._

Bien puisque tout le monde est là, nous aimerions vous annoncer quelque chose.

_Ils levèrent leurs mains enlacées, la main de Suki arborait une petite bague sertie d'un rubis en forme de cœur._

Génial ! _s'exclama Goku_

Félicitation. _Dit Yue_

_Et tout le groupe félicita les fiancés, leur souhaitant tous leur vœux de bonheur._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Moi) Et bien, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici je crois.

(Gojyo) Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action.

(Gojyo) Parle pour toi, il y a eu de l'acton, pour moi cette nuit…

(Goku) Mais moi aussi ! C'est pas de ce genre d'action que…

(Lupa) Chéri tu t'enfonces…

(Suki) Vous avez vu ma bague ?!

(Moi)…

(Hellan) et dire que vous êtes arrivez pendant qu'on…

(Gojyo) Et les filles ont vu mon…

(Suki) je suis fiancée !!

(Moi)….Je me demande si ils se souviennent que dans les prochains chapitre, il va y avoir un sacré combat…--'

(Sanzo) Pas sûr…

(Moi) Mais bon, euh, si vous avez aimez, ou pas (enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé) laissez une reviews ! Je vous promet ça mord pas ! (Même juste « c'est sympa » ça fait toujours plaisir…)


	33. Chapter 33

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La meute de Lupa**_

__

(Moi) Coucou c'est re-moi !

(Gojyo) Enfin tu post la suite ?!

(Moi) Oui bah désolé j'avais des révisions pour mon bac blancs à faire ! Mais maintenant c'est fait et je suis en vacances

(Suki)Bon et l'histoire ?

(Moi) bah c'est bientôt la fin.

(Lupa) Combien de chapitre ?

(Moi) Bah à l'origine je voulais faire un chapitre regroupant celui-ci et deux autres, mais comme celui fait déjà trois pages, je vais les séparer, en plus comme ça mes lecteurs n'auront pas à attendre encore deux ou trois semaines…

(Suki) Tu veux dire que t'auras fini dans trois semaines ?!

(Moi) Avant…

(Goku) Déjà ?!

(Moi)…ca fait trois ans que je bosse dessus…

(Sanzo) Dîtes et si on lisait la suite ?

(Moi) Tout à fait d'accord !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le groupe sortit de l'eau un peu plus tard. Ils s'habillèrent et prirent la route, les uns sur Onjin, les autres sur Jeep, parfois modifiant les passagers. Ils parcoururent ainsi la distance qui restait jusqu'au château d'Hoto, plus longue qu'ils ne l'avaient pensée. En effet, le château était si grand qu'il leur semblait plus proche qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour les repas et n'arrivèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, début de soirée à l'entrée du château._

_Ils étaient donc devant l'immense édifice, un peu plus d'un kilomètre après les bois qu'ils avaient du traversés, et ils avançaient fièrement._

_Plusieurs centaines de yokais étaient postés devant le château et Gyukomen observait la scène du haut de la salle qui maintenant Gyumao en vie, située non loin de ses quartiers et donc en haut du bâtiment._

Ils sont là ? _demanda Nî en la rejoignant._

Oui.

Puis-je me joindre à vous ? _interrompit une voix féminine_

Que… ?

Bien que la vue que j'ai habituellement soit plus pratique, je n'ai pas résister à la tentation de venir ici…

Que fais-tu ici Kanzeon ?

Quel ton ! Tant de haine dans ta voix Gyukomen…

Par ta faute mon mari…

T-t-t-t-t je t'ai déjà dit que je n'interférais pas dans les affaires humaines, jamais directement.

…

Je ne rêve donc pas, la bouddhistiva en chair et en os devant moi. _Dit finalement Nî_

Ukoku Sanzo…

Ce nom n'a pas été utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

Kanzeon que veux-tu ? _demanda Gyukomen qui ne supportait visiblement pas la présence de la déesse_

Juste te donner quelques informations en direct sur ceux qui vont probablement contrecarrer ton plan.

…

_Kanzeon s'avança vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur du château._

Ca ne te fait pas peur ? De les voir si rempli d'assurance ?

L'assurance ne les sauvera pas.

Je n'ai pas dis ça…

Vous dîtes que vous avez des informations ? _demanda Nî_

C'est exact. Tiens, par exemple, vous voyez cette petite brune qui s'avance vers les yokais ?

Elle va mourir la première et alors ? _demanda Gyukomen_

Tout comme le jeune Goku, elle fut enfermée pendant près de cinq cents ans. C'était l'une des sœur Tsuki.

Tsuki ? Cela signifie « lune » non ? _demanda Nî._

C'est exact. Lupa a un caractère bien trempé, un peu sauvage même.

Kanzeon, viens-en au fait…

Ma, ma Gyukomen, sois patiente. Vois-tu cette petite possède, scellé en elle, le Dieu loup Okami.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Intéressant. _Murmura Nî_

N'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, elle peut contrôler les loups. Cela dit elle ne le fait jamais. En fait, elle n'a qu'à demander pour qu'ils obéissent.

Kanzeon, où veux-tu en venir, au juste ?

Je t'explique simplement comment tes hommes vont mourir.

Tu te moques de moi ?

Vois par toi-même.

_Kanzeon fit un geste vers la fenêtre et la reine y pencha le regard._

_Lupa, sereine, s'était avancée de plusieurs mètres et les yokais la toisaient du regard._

Pour qui te prends tu sale gamine ?!

Hum…

_Lupa esquissa un sourire. Les yokais se mirent à courir vers nos héros ne faisant attention à rien d'autre qu'à leurs proies. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas le nuage de poussière qui semblait se déplacer vers eux. Lorsque enfin l'un des yokais atteignit Lupa, il tendit son épée en avant mais avant de pouvoir toucher la jeune fille il fut projeté en arrière, attaqué par un loup._

_C'est alors qu'un nombre assez impressionnant de loups passa devant Lupa, se jetant sur les yokais. Leur vitesse était telle que les vêtements et les cheveux de Lupa fouettaient sa peau, portés par le vent créé par le mouvement des animaux._

_Gyukomen se tourna vers Kanzeon._

Tu crois peut être que les loups de cette gamine vont venir à bout de tous mes soldats.

Tous ? Non, mais ce qui sont à l'entrée….

Impossible…

_La reine regarda au dehors et vit que les trois quarts de ses soldats étaient à terre. Le reste tentant tant bien que mal d'empêcher le group de héros d'avancer. Mais si ce n'était pas les loups, encore en état, qui s'en chargeaient, c'étaient les humains qui prenaient la relève._

_Ils passèrent ainsi la porte du château et entrèrent dans une immense cour._

_Hakkai se retourna et observa d'un air triste les loups blessés, pour beaucoup grièvement, et Lupa qui caressait l'un des chefs de meutes grièvement blessé._

_Hellan avait toujours ses cheveux et ses vêtements blancs après la nuit passée avec l'ancien humain, ses yeux en revanche avaient repris leur couleur normale. Elle regarda elle aussi les bêtes blessées. Elle s'approcha d'Hakkai et l'embrassa. Ce contact redonna une couleur blanche à ses pupilles._

Je vous présente Hellan.

Elle se transforme en piaf celle-là je suppose ?! _railla Gyukomen énervée par sa première défaite._

Elle est la réincarnation d'une autre des sœurs Tsuki qui se nommait Kokuhaku.

« Le noir et le blanc » ? Pourquoi un tel nom ? _demanda Nî_

Pour faire simple, elle est la personnification de la dualité de la lune. A la fois blanche et noire.

_Hellan fit apparaître des petites sphères d'énergie blanches qui allèrent se poser sur les loups blessés, pénétrant dans leurs corps et permettant une accélération considérable de la cicatrisation et donc la guérison._

Si tu crois que les loups vont venir à bout de toute mon armée…_dit Gyukomen_

Les loups ? Non, pas les loups, je ne pense pas qu'ils joueront un autre rôle dans cette guerre.

_En effet, Lupa venait d'ordonner à ses amis à pelage de s'éloigner, laissant les humains seuls._

_Le groupe pénétra dans la cour, et avança jusqu'au centre. Gyukomen esquissa un sourire en voyant plusieurs centaines d'hommes arriver de tous les côtés en encerclant le groupe. Ils devaient être près d'un millier. Et le plus incroyable était qu'il y en avait encore plus à l'intérieur. Comment Gyukomen avait-elle fait pour rassembler une telle armée ? Nos héros parviendront-ils à survivre au milieu de tant d'ennemis ?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Moi) Et bien…je suis un peu méchante là…m'arrêter juste avant un combat…

(Hellan) Ca me laisse un peu de répit.

(Goku) Whoa, Lupa, cette scène était superbe…

(Lupa)

(Goku) Tu étais magnifique…

(Lupa) bisous

(Suki) et moi c'est quand que je me bats ?

(Moi) Prochain chapitre.

(Suki) C'est vrai ?

(Moi) Il sera centré sur le combat d'Hellan et celui de Suki.

(Suki) Cool

(Moi) Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît…. /se met à genoux/ Ayez pitié d'un pauvre auteur en manque de compliment et d'avis sur son œuvre !!!!!!!!S'il vous plaîîîîîîttttttttttttttttttttt !!!

(Sanzo) Relève toi tout de suite avant que je te mette une balle !

(Moi) si tu ne veux pas mourir dans le prochain chapitre range ce Smith&Wesson !


	34. Chapter 34

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La dualité et la guerrière de métale**_

__

(Moi) Ouf !

(Gojyo) Quoi, ouf ?

(moi) enfin terminé ! je voulais absolument le terminer avant le week end, je veux treminer cette fic avant la fin des vacances !

(Sanzo) t'as que ça à faire ?

(Moi)….

(Goku) Selene ?

(Moi)bug/bug/bug

(Lupa) qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

(Sanzo) Trop de devoir à son goût.

(Gojyo) comment tu sais ça toi ?

(Suki) Chéri, Sanzo, Selene, Sanzo est Selene, selene est sanzo

(Sanzo et selene) /se regarde/

BAAAFF

(Gojyo et suki) Aieuh mais ça fait mal !

(Sanzo et selene) sifflote en dissimulant faussement le baffeur

(Suki) Mais je vais la tuer celle-là !

(hellan) Ma, ma, Suki c'est l'auteur…elle a notre vie entre ces mains. Hakkai retient Gojyo s'il te plait, je crois pas que selene apprécie qu'il tue Sanzo

(Lupa)/grsse goutte derrière le crâne/ bonne lecture …-- '

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le groupe pénétra dans la cour et avança jusqu'au centre. Gyukomen sourit en voyant environ un millier d'hommes arriver de tous les côtés encerclant le groupe._

Sans tous ces loups, ils ne vont pas durer longtemps tes sauveurs !

Tu n'admires pas assez le spectacle, Gyukomen.

_Hellan plongea son regard dans celui d'Hakkai. Comme s'il avait compris, il se pencha et l'embrassa, un véritable baiser qui traduisait tous son amour pour elle. Les yokais restaient abasourdis devant cette scène. Les cheveux d'Hellan, blancs, semblaient briller, ses yeux étaient blancs laiteux, sa peau claire se recouvrait par endroit de tatouages blancs à mi-chemin entre des tribales et des runes. Une lumière intense l'entoura avant qu'apparaissent dans son dos des ailes d'ange d'un blanc neige._

Comment est-ce possible ? _interrogea Gyukomen_

La dualité personnifiée. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le reste du groupe ne soit pas étonné…

Peu importe.

_Hellan fit un geste ample et doux avec ses bras. Elle créa ainsi un bouclier autour de ses amis, tandis que Yue se concentrait les mains jointes._

Que fait-elle ? _demanda Nî_

Elle crée un champ temporel. Yue est la réincarnation de Tari une experte en télékinésie et télépathie.

_Yue écarta les mains et un cercle apparut autour d'elle. Le cercle s'agrandit et les yokais s'immobilisèrent. Hellan fit un signe de la tête et ses amis prirent la direction d'un grand escalier la laissant là, seule au milieu des monstres au grand damne d'Hakkai. Le petit groupe disparut derrière la grande porte en chêne en haut des escaliers._

_Les yokais commençaient à bouger à nouveau. Hellan joignit ses mains comme pour une prière. Elle fit ensuite des gestes gracieux et légers réant une sphère blanchâtre autour d'elle. La sphère augmenta de volume encore et encore jusqu'à englober le château entier et disparaître dans la lumière. Plusieurs yokais, environ une centaine dans la cour du moins, s'effondrèrent à terre, plongés dans un profonds sommeil._

Commet a-t-elle fait cela ? _S'étonna Gyukomen_

Elle a envoyé des ondes positives qui ont annulés les ondes négatives. Elle est maligne. Cela s'est passé dans tout le château.

Malheureusement pour elle et ses amis, une infimes partie de mon armée ne me suis pas de plein gré.

Gyukomen, cette jeune fille n'est pas qu'un générateur à ondes positives. Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est la dualité personnifiée.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Regarde par toi-même.

_Hellan détacha son contrôleur de pouvoir Yokais. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, et ses ongles se changèrent en griffes. Pourtant ses mains semblaient toujours très douce, et son visage qui se durcit d'ordinaire semblait toujours aussi serein. Les vignes caractéristiques des anciens humains se mêlèrent à ses tatouages et le tout prit une teinte noire. Les pointes de ses cheveux prirent la même couleur ainsi que ses ailes. _

_Les yokais s'élancèrent vers elle. Elle plia ses jambes et attendit les dernier moment avant de battre des ailes. Elle s'envola alors, évitant les coups des yokais et propulsant ceux qui étaient devant elle quelques mètres plus loin. Elle atterrit sur le socle d'une statue de la cour._

C'est…_commença la reine_

Impossible ? Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est la dualité personnifiée. Tu as de la chance, Hakkai est en vie et ainsi elle est à la fois noire et blanche. Elle se contrôle encore. _Dit Kanzeon_

Vous voulez dire qu'elle peut être…_interrogea Nî_

Plus destructrice ? Oui, elle l'a déjà été, il y a 500 ans.

_Hellan fit apparaître son sabre et rétracta ses ailes. Elle sauta dans la foule et tua les yokais par dizaines grâce à des techniques de Kendo, maîtrisées à la perfection._

Mmh… Le reste du groupe est dans ta salle d'entraînement je crois.

Comment le sais tu ?

Je suis blessée, tu as oublié que je suis une déesse Gyukomen ?

Bon bon, que se passe-t-il ?

Attend je vais te montrer.

_Kanzeon fit apparaître une sorte de rectangle dans lequel Nî et Gyukomen pouvait observer la progression du reste du groupe._

_Le groupe en question s'était retrouvé dans un large corridor en passant la porte de chêne, et avait choisit de prendre la porte en face d'eux. Une porte aussi massive que la précédente ou presque. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés dans une immense pièce dont le sol était recouvert de tatamis. Comme pour la cour, ils s'étaient avancés jusqu'au centre et là encore de nombreux yokais entrèrent de toutes parts. De fois plus nombreux que dans la cours. Lorsque Kanzeon créa l'écran, le groupe combattait depuis près de dix minutes contre les yokais. Gyokumen n'eu pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque. Yokais et humains venaient de s'immobiliser stoppés dans leur combat par la voix du prince. _

_Kogaiji venait en effet d'ordonner de cesser le combat. _

_Il entra dans la pièce suivie de Doku, Yaone, Ririn et Kiera._

Arrêtez ce combat. Baissez vos armes soldats.

_Les yokais baissèrent un peu leurs armes, tandis que nos héros restaient en défense._

Tu es décidé à te battre Kogaiji ? _demanda Sanzo_

Oui, mais pas contre toi.

Maître Kogaiji ?

Ce combat doit cesser.

Kogaiji ? _s'étonna Goku_

Dame Gyukomen nous avait prévenu ! _vociféra un yokai_

Prévenu de quoi ? _demanda Doku_

Que vous étiez des traîtres ! _dit un autre yokai_

Gyukomen vous a abusé.

Tais-toi traître !

Je suis encore votre chef !

C'est faux ! Tu n'es qu'un traître !

Gyumao est un monstre sanguinaire qui vous tueras sans aucuns remord ! _dit le prince._

Gyumao est notre maître !

Ce sont des imbéciles… _murmura le prince_

Bienvenue dans notre monde petit prince. _dit Yue_

_Doku regarda son frère et Kiera, sa sœur. Kogaiji regarda ses subordonnés._

Auriez-vous peur prince ? _demanda un yokai_

Peur ? Peuh…N'oubliez pas que même si grâce à ma mère je ne suis pas aussi sanguinaire, j'ai la puissance de mon père dans les veines. Je pourrais vous tuer en deux secondes.

Toi ? _interrompit Dokugakuji_

Peuh ! même ton maître d'arme doute de toi !

Douter ? Non… c'est pas ça…c'est juste que…_Il se tourna vers Kogaiji_…Kô, une personne de ton rang ne peut pas s'abaissa à affronter ces…

Clampins ? _proposa Gojyo_

Idiots ? _Dit Suki_

Attardés ? _proposa Yue_

Crétins ? _dit Sanzo_

Babouins ? _proposa Ririn_

Non dame Ririn, les babouins sont biens plus intelligents. _Intervint Yaone_

Vermines ? _proposa Hakkai_

Andouilles farcies ? _proposa Goku_

T'en reviens toujours à la bouffe toi …_dit Gojyo_

Je pense que « choses » serait pas mal, non ? _Dit Kiera_

Oui je pense que tu as raison ma puce.

Comment osez vous ?! _hurla un yokai_

Oh, la ferme ! _s'énerva Suki_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la pétasse ?! _dit une yokai_

**BAAANG**

Arrête de parler, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. _dit Yue en baissant son arme._

_Les yokais entamèrent le combat. Las couples allaient bon train et le groupe s'en sortait bien mais les yokais affluaient en nombre._

On perd du temps. _Maugréa Sanzo_

Seigneur Kogaiji ? _interpella Kiera_

Hunn ?

Kiera et moi on s'en occupe Kô. Vous, avancez !

On reste aussi, n'est-ce pas Gojyo ? _affirma Suki_

Bien sûr !

_Les deux yokais et les deux métisses restèrent donc combattre en ce lieu tandis que les autres se frayaient un chemin vers l'étage supérieur._

Je pense qu'il est temps de te présenter cette jeune métisse, Gyukomen.

Je suppose que c'était une de ces fameuses sœurs.

Tu supposes bien. A l'époque c'était une guerrière exemplaire et elle n'a rien perdu.

Quel est son don ? _demanda Nî_

Voyez-vous, il existe un métal à la fois solide et léger qui n'est manipulable que sous certaines conditions.

…

Elle est capable de recréer ces conditions, de leurs résister et de manipuler ce métal.

Quelles sont ces fameuses conditions ? _demanda le scientifique_

Je ne le sais pas exactement, mais je sais en revanche que ce sont des conditions naturelles sur la lune.

Et alors que ce soit elle ou l'autre dans la cour, elles vont finir en charpies. Ils vont tous finir en charpie !

Ah oui, Hellan. Et si on regardait où elle en est ?

_La reine, le scientifique et la déesse se penchèrent par la fenêtre._

_Hellan venait tout juste de se retrouver à terre et une dizaine de yokais la pointaient de leurs armes._

Te voilà cernée !

Toi la traître ! _cracha un yokai_

Ces marques indiquent que tu as tué beaucoup d'entre nous.

Meurtrière !

Hehehe…

Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Tu vas mourir !

Vous connaissez la signification de ces marques mais pas leur propriétés, n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs propriétés ?

Essayez de bouger pour voir !

_Les lianes qu'elle avait sur le corps s'étaient allongées sur le sol et s'étaient enroulées autour des jambes des yokais qui l'entouraient les immobilisant. Elle se leva et joignit ses mains comme pour une prière mais le bout des doigts vers le bas._

Elle peut utiliser cette technique ? _s'étonna la déesse._

Cette technique ?

Oui. Une technique très difficile, même si la pleine lune lui facilite la tâche.

Quelle tâche ?

La dua…

…Lité personnifiée, oui et alors ? _s'impatienta Gyukomen_

Elle peut ouvrir les portes vers ce que les occidentaux nomment paradis et enfer. Tout à l'heure elle à utiliser une technique similaire mais bien moins difficile puisqu'elle n'introduisait que des ondes. Là c'est une porte vers les enfers qu'elle ouvre, vu la position de ses mains.

Et elle introduit quoi ?

Regarde…

_Hellan écarta ses mains, une boule rouge et noire apparue. Elle dégageait tant d'énergie que des filets électriques ressemblant à des traces d'éclair s'en dégageaient par moment. Elle s'envola relâchant la tension que ses lianes exerçaient. Les yokais n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre compte de leur liberté de mouvement. Elle lança un kunai sur la boule d'énergie noire avant de se poser sur la statue et de protéger son corps de ses ailes sombre tandis que la boule explosait libérant une énergie infernale, une chaleur insupportable, un feu à température si élevée qu'il était bleu. Gyukomen, Nî et Kanzenon s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette chaleur. _

_Gyukomen vit Kanzenon l'inviter à aller voir les métisses et ceux qui étaient jadis à son service. Ils se tournèrent donc vers l'écran qu'avait créé Kanzenon._

Voyons voir, où ils en sont…Après tout, Hellan est en train de calciner les corps de tes soldats, c'est un spectacle monotone à présent.

_Gyukomen se contenta de grogner, énervée par l'incompétence de ses yokais. Nî lui, était toujours avec un sourie aux lèvres, passionné par ce qui se passait._

_Les quatre héros avaient une excellente synchronisation jusqu'à ce que Suki se retrouve couchée sous les pointes de plusieurs armes tranchantes. Ceci perturba les autres combattants qui se retrouvèrent rapidement assaillit eux aussi. Les yokais tout fiers les firent se lever et les encerclèrent tout en les gardant à distance les un des autres. Cette situation fit ricaner Gyukomen et Kanzenon esquissa un sourire._

Vous allez mourir ici ! _dit un yokai_

Désolé petite sœur, j'aurais aimé passé plus de temps avec toi. _Dit Kiera_

Tais-toi !

Non, laisse leur une dernières parole chacun, la parole du condamné…_dit un autre yokai_ le sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Je suis fier de toi petit frère.

On s'est fiancé, avec Suki. _Dit Gojyo_

Et je compte bien me marier. _Dit la métisse_

Tu n'as pas entendu bâtarde ? C'est la fin !

La fin ? Oui, certes…mais pas pour moi !

_Gyukomen ricana, moqueuse._

Gyukomen ?

Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Enfin Kanzeon, ils sont encerclés à présents.

C'est la pleine lune.

Et alors ? Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse t créatrice d'arme face à tous ces yokais ?

Regarde.

_Suki afficha un sourire un peu moqueur face à l'arrogance des yokais. Elle abandonna sa position demi défensive et regarda la lune à travers une belle baie vitrée_.

La lune est magnifique ce soir, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Elle tourna la tête et regarda le yokai qui l'avait traité de bâtarde. Ses yeux étaient de couleur grise métallisée et un vent se leva transportant des pétales de métal. Ces pétales formèrent une bulle autour de ses amis, ses cheveux devenaient gris eux aussi et des runes de la même couleur apparurent sur sa peau._

_Les yokais sentirent que la pression, l'air et la température avaient changés : il faisait plus froid et il y avait moins d'oxygène._

_Un yokai fonça sur elle arme levée, mais elle ne bougea même pas d'un poil. Un bouclier de métal se dressa entre eux. Le yokai resta immobile stupéfait, tandis que le bouclier se changeait en boule puis en pointe transperçant aussitôt le monstre. Suki fit disparaître la bulle protectrice la changeant en boucliers qui protègeraient automatiquement ses amis qui prirent alors part au combat._

_A chaque mouvement des armes étaient lancées et des yokais touchés. Elle fit un salto arrière pour éviter une attaque et fit un mouvement circulaire armées d'un long bâton éjectant ainsi plusieurs yokais. Elle se redressa se tenant droite comme un « i ». Plusieurs yokais voulurent l'attaquer quand soudain les boucliers enveloppèrent nos héros et des milliers de kunais fusèrent de tous les côtés blessant tous les yokais restants. Lorsqu'un projectile arrivait sur Suki, il était automatiquement changé en pétales métalliques. Lorsque les boucliers se retirèrent, tous les yokais étaient à terre agonisant ou morts. Suki sourit en voyant ses amis sains et saufs. Une porte s'ouvrit alors. Hellan avait finit de son côté et s'était hissé jusqu'ici épuisé par la quantité d'énergie qu'elle avait du utiliser._

_Gyukomen cria de rage en retournant s'asseoir_.

Qui sont elles ?!

Je te l'ai dit, elles sont les réincarnations des sœur Tsuki.

Ce sont surtout de véritables petites pestes ! _grogna la reine_

Des pestes qui s'en sortent plutôt bien pour le moment.

Mais ce n'est pas finit Kanzenon ! _cria la reine en tapant du poing sur son trône _

Qu'as-tu d'autre en réserve Gyukomen?

Ils ne sont pas près d'arriver jusqu'ici !

_A ce moment là, un bruit sourd de fracas se fit entendre._

Qu'est-ce ?

Je crois que cela vient des laboratoires ma reine. _Intervint Nî_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Moi) A je m'arrêtte encore avant un combat.

(Goku) le miens ?

(Moi)…Enfin, j'ai été généreuse, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un chapitre si long.

(Gojyo) il y a ire

(moi) Ouai. Et puis j'ai été gentille je vous ai mis le combat de Suki et hellan entier, j'aurais pu le coupé…

(Sanzo) Vraiment ? Où

(moi)…J'en sais rien, mais je l'ai pas fait donc la question se pose pas.

(Lupa) euh t'oublie rien ?

(Moi) Si…raaa quelle idiote.

(Gojyo) ???

(Moi) Merci à Ma Goku adorée qui me soutient depuis le tout début de cette fic ! Je t'adore !

(Goku) Ma ?

(Moi) Pas toi andouille, je parle de Hope, mais je l'ai connu sous le nom de Goku, alors c'est ma Goku adoré à mouaaaaaa que j'adore de tout mon cœur !

BAAAF

(Moi) Aie, Sanzo ça fait mal

(Sanzo) tu en faisais trop…

(Moi) mouai, fais gaffe si tu veux pas une fin tragique ! Euh sinon…reviews siouplait ?!!!!

/prend le regard du chat poté de shreck/suppli a genous avec un regard a croquer/ « Siouplaittttttttt »


	35. Chapter 35

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La bataille du labo**_

__

(Moi) Encore un.

(Gojyo) Tu compte vraiment la finir pendant ces vacances ?

(moi) Bah oui. Et puis j'ai d'autres fic sur le feu , j'aimerais m'y consacrer. Je les ai abandonnées pour terminer celle-ci.

(Sanzo) t'as que ça à faire ?

(Moi)….tu m'a déjà posé cette question. Et j'ai avancé…un peu…

(Goku) Selene ?

(Moi)Oui ?

(Lupa) Il se passe quoi dans ce chapitre ?

(moi) Bah un combat…dans les laboratoires…

(Yue)…logique

(Sanzo) Bah quoi, essaye de trouver un titre court avec ce qui se passe dans le chapitre sans en révéler trop les secrets…

(Suki) Ouai, ouai

(Hellan) euh… bonne lecture

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Un bruit sourd de fracas se fit entendre._

Qu'est-ce ?

Je crois que cela vient des laboratoires ma reine. _Intervint Nî_

Des laboratoires ?

Ah oui, j'oublie toujours que vous ne pouvez pas voir…

_L'image sur l'écran changea, montrant cette fois-ci une fumée épaisse. En se dissipant celle-ci découvrit une porte très épaisse en morceau et le reste du groupe protéger par un bouclier d'Hakkai._

Tes bombes sont extraordinaires ! _dit Goku à Yaone_

Merci.

Mais ELLE est extraordinaire ! _dit Ririn_

Dame Ririn…_balbutia la femme gênée._

Ririn a raison…Mais là on a un autre problème… _dit Kogaiji_

_En effet des gardes arrivèrent pour combattre, ce qui ne dérangea pas nos héros plus que ça._

Comment…_commença Gyukomen_

C'est vrai qu'ils ont été un peu longs, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont dégagé le chemins pour que leurs amis les rejoignent plus rapidement.

Ils sont très forts…_dit Nî_

_Ils avancèrent dans le laboratoire. Ils croisèrent la femme qui travaillait avec Nî (désolé j'ai plus son nom en tête). D'autres yokais arrivèrent encore. _

Toi ! Tu as détruit mon laboratoire ! _cria la doctoresse à Yaone_

Et toi tu m'a immobilisé et enlevé dame Ririn ! Que vas-tu faire sans tes gros bras ?!

_Yaone s'avança et la doctoresse prit une épée. _

N'avancez plus ! _cria-t-elle_

Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise avec une arme…_dit Ririn_

C'est dommage pour toi, parce que Yaone, ELLE est très intelligente et en plus elle est douée au combat, enfin elle est parfaite quoi. _Dit Kogaiji_

Sei…Seigneur Kogaiji ?! _s'exclama Yaone toute gênée._

Quelle déclaration ! _dit Ririn_

Hein ? Je …_balbutiai Kogaiji en rougissant, se rendant compte de ses propos._

_La doctoresse voulut profiter de ce moment d'inattention et se jeta sur Yaone. Mais la jeune yokai para le coup._

Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler ?

Bien dit Yaone ! _s'exclama Ririn en mettant un yokai à terre._

_Yaone acheva la doctoresse et le groupe se remit au combat. Lupa achevait ses ennemis à coup de griffes, et elle, Goku et Ririn s'amusaient à compter leurs victimes pour un concours. Sanzo et Yue offrait un concert de « BAANG », Hakkai et Kogaiji produisait de la lumière, l'un par son Qi et l'autre par sa magie, et Yaone produisait de la fumée. Un spectacle magnifique pour n'importe quel combattant._

_Sanzo était en train de charger son arme quand un yokai lui sauta dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que celui-ci filait déjà. Sanzo ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et retourna au combat. Ils finirent de dégager le laboratoire et décidèrent de faire une pause car ils étaient tous essoufflés._

_Goku et Lupa s'assirent sur une table et Lupa regardait les blessures de son chéri. Ririn s'assit en tailleur sur une autre table, son frère adossé contre cette même table tandis que Sanzo s'asseyait à terre contre un mur et Yue s'installait près de lui. Hakkai et Yaone s'affairait à soigner les plus graves blessures._

Alors vous vous êtes enfin décidé ? _dit Goku à Kogaiji interrompant le silence ponctué de leur souffle saccadé._

Pourquoi tu me regardes ? _demanda Kogaiji._

Euh…C'est à toi qu'il parle, tu sais ? _dit Sanzo_

Je m'en doutais, mais je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. _Répondit le prince_

Euh bah de toi et Yaone. _Dit Goku avec évidence_

Moi et Yaone ?

Bah oui, vous êtes ensemble non ?

_Un ange passa à ce moment là. L'herboriste ressemblait à une statue et ne bougeait pas d'un cil la bouche ouverte, les mains à moitié levées. Kogaiji était à peu près dans le même état. Il fixait le sol immobile._

Kogaiji ?

Je…

Aniki ? _interpella Ririn alors que celui-ci bougeait enfin_

On ne…_commença Yaone qui n'avait toujours pas bougée_

Yaone ? _murmura Kogaiji_

_Celle-ci se retourna vivement en bégayant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, rouge comme une tomate avant de voir Kogaiji se pencher et l'embrasser tendrement ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, même Sanzo et Ririn explosait de joie. _

Hey que nous vaut de te cri de la part de la petite princesse. _Interrompit une voix grave_

_Elle appartenait à Doku. En effet celui-ci arrivait en portant Hellan à bout de force un peu comme un sac à patates à cause de ses ailes, suivi de Kiera et Gojyo qui portait Suki. Doku s'arrêta un instant devant Kogaiji et Yaone qui se séparèrent les joues rosies, puis alla poser Hellan doucement sur une table près d'un Hakkai hyper inquiet_.

Enfin vous vous décidez ?! _s'exclama Dokugakuji_

Vous êtes en vie_. Dit Yaone soulagée_

Oui. Mais Hellan et Suki ont utilisé des techniques épuisantes.

_Hakkai créa une boule d'énergie et celle-ci pénétra le corps d'Hellan, lui donnant assez d'énergie pour tenir debout. Il fit de même pour Suki._

_Sanzo avait très chaud à cause des combat, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour retirer le sutra puis sa tunique mais se stoppa net._

Le Sutra…

SaIyUkIlEsLuNeSdUtOgEnKyOsAiYuKiLeSlUnEsDuToGeNkYo

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt._

Mouahahahahaha !!!!

Que t'arrives-t-il Gyokumen ? _demanda Kanzenon_

Quoi même toi, tu n'as pas vu ?

De quoi parles-tu ?

_Un jeune yokais arriva essoufflé et tendit un rouleau à la reine_.

Voici le rouleau de moine Genjyo Sanzo, le seul qui manquait à ma collection.

Oh…

Docteur Nî, tenez.

_Nî prit le rouleau et alla s'occuper de le placer près des autres_.

Maintenant tu ne peux plus rien ! Tu ne peux intervenir directement dans les affaires humaines ! Mon mari va revenir à la vie !!!!

…

Sanzo ? _interrogea Gojyo_

C'est lui ! Tout à l'heure le yokai ! _il commença à se lever mais fut rattrapé par Yue_

Calme toi, si c'est bien le cas, le rouleau est en possession de Gyukomen depuis longtemps.

Ce qui signifie la résurrection imminente de mon cher père. _Dit Kogaiji._

Attend, Gyumao est ton père ? _réalisa Lupa_

Oui, et celui de Ririn.

Mais…

T'en fais pas, on sait tout les deux que c'est un tyran et qu'il ne devrait pas être en vie. _Dit Ririn_

_Cette façon de parler était très mature et cela changeait de ses habitudes. Elle parlait sérieusement, parfaitement consciente, contrairement à ce qu'elle montrait, de la guerre et de ses issues possibles._

Ririn…_murmura Kogaiji en s'approchant de sa sœur_.

Et puis, je crois que finalement pour nous il est mort depuis longtemps, non ?

Dame Ririn. _Dit Yaone_

Euh Yaone, tu sors avec mon frère, alors maintenant c'est juste « Ririn ». _Dit elle en faisant un grand sourire_

…

Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, tout à l'heure dans la salle de sport, ai-je bien entendu « fiancé » ? _demanda Doku à son frère_

Oui, nous nous sommes fiancés hier soir. _Dis Suki en rougissant et en montrant sa bague_

Oh ! Fais voir un peu ce bijoux ! dit Kiera tandis que Ririn et Yaone s'approchait aussi.

Whoa, elle est jolie ! _dit Ririn_

Hey ! Mais dis donc grande sœur, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une bague !!!!

_En effet Doku avait aussi demandé la main de sa bien-aimée. Et le couple rougissait à présent sous les félicitations des autres_.

Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller maintenant. _Dit Hellan_

Oui, vous pouvez marcher les filles ? _demanda Yue à Hellan et Suki_

Oui, oui. _Répondit Suki_

Hai. _Dit Hellan_

_Ils se remirent donc en route. Ils ne rencontrèrent que peu de yokais. Gyukomen s'était assise depuis longtemps sur son trône, Kanzenon adossée à une fenêtre tandis que Nî s'affairait près des machines avec quelques autres scientifiques._

_Sanzo et les autres était derrière la grande porte maintenant. Ils prirent une grande inspiration et entrèrent, Sanzo, Kogaiji et Yue en tête._

Enfin vous voilà ! _s'exclama Gyukomen en riant_

Gyukomen…_murmura Sanzo_

Alors c'était pour cela ! Mais comment… ? Quand… _? interrompit Kanzenon, signalant par la même sa présence._

Que faites vous ici ? _demanda Sanzo_

Je viens contempler le spectacle de plus près, Konzen. Et j'ai bien fais. Mais quand avez-vous… ?

De quoi parles-tu enfin ? _s'impatienta Gyukomen_

De leur aura ! Tout à l'heure je me demandais pourquoi le groupe n'était pas étonné des capacités d'Hellan.

Et alors ?

C'est parce qu'une partie des âmes de Konzen, Kokuhaku, Tari et les autres s'est accroché à leur corps de réincarnation, mais je ne sais pas comment.

Comment tu sais ça ?

Ils dégagent une aura divine.

Euh attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? _interrompit Sanzo_

Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? _demanda Kanzenon_

En fait, c'est une infime partie de l'âme, je crois. _Dit Hellan._ Quelques souvenirs qui nous paraissent si vieux qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte et aussi de la puissance.

Mais quand ? J'ai remarqué cette attitude avant que tu n'ouvres la porte vers les cieux.

La nuit dernière… _répondit Hellan en rougissant_

Mais, je croyais que ce n'était possible que les jour de pleine lune, ou…ohhhhh…alors il t'a donné des sensation si forte que tu as ouvert les porte de ciel ? Hakkai tu as fait fort.

La nuit dernière…_comprenant de quoi elles parlaient ils se mit à rougir, alors en lui faisant l'amour il l'avait emmené au ciel littéralement parlant._

Mais je ne l'ai pas énormément ouverte, juste assez pour quelque souvenir et de la force.

Alors, grâce à cela ils ont gagné en puissance ? _demanda Nî qui venait de revenir_

C'est exact. _Dit Kanzenon_

Que…Vous ! _S'exclama Sanzo en reconnaissant Nî_

Oh, Koryu, ou plutôt Genjyo Sanzo…tu te souviens donc de moi ?

…

Sanzo ? _interrogea Yue_

C'était un Sanzo…

Je suis toujours un Sanzo.

Ahahahahaha !!!! _rit Gyukomen_

Vous n'entendez pas ? Ce rugissement ?

_En effet les machines étaient en marche, à plein régime. Gyukomen avait posé sa main sur un parchemin relié aux sutras. Gyumao allait revenir à la vie…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Goku) encore, tu t'arrête avant un combat ?!

(moi) Pas tout a fait.

(Lupa) pourquoi, il se passe quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?

(Moi) Une pause dans les combats, et une surprise

(Suki) Selene…

(Moi) tu verras !!!

(Ririn) Salut !

(Sanzo) descend de mes épaules !

(Ririn) Mais j'ai une annonce importante à faire !!!

(Goku) Attend ! On a zapé un truc !

(Ririn) Quoi ?

(Moi)/pousse les deux zouaves/ merci Hope pour ta review, merci de me soutenir, c'est grâce à toi si cette fic a continué !

(Sanzo) J'aurais aussi un message…

(moi) ???

(sanzo) sors son revolver/

(Moi) NON !! ne tue pas ma Hope a moua t'es timbré !!

(Sanzo) …la prochaine fois tes idée tordues sur mon compte tu te les gardes !

(moi) moi je l'aime bien son idée…/se baisse et évite une rafale de balle/

(Ririn) oui elle est sympa cette idée !

(Sanzo)- -' t'avais pas un truc à dire ?!

(Ririn) Ah oui ! Prenez exemple sur Hope !!! Laissez des reviews ! Vous savez, c'est le petit bouton bleu juste en bas à gauche. Ca prend deux secondes, et c'est toujours sympa.merci


	36. Chapter 36

Yue s'avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers Kanzenon en s'inclinant

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La dernière bataille**_

__

(Moi) Et voilà

(Gojyo) t'étais pas censé le finir avant les vacances ?

(moi) Oui bah écoute…

(Hakkai) Il est plus long que les autres non ?

(moi) Oui, mais je me demande s'il est pas un peu court quand même.

(Goku) pourquoi tu l'as pas fini avant ?

(Moi) euh parceque fallait que je révise mes cours…

(Lupa) Ils se passe quoi du coup ?

(Moi) Houlà plein de choses !

(Lupa) Comme ?

(Sanzo) Dis moi, t'as pas fait de bétises avec mon corps au moins ?!

(Moi) …Lupa, pour tout savoir faut lire

_Yue s'avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers Kanzenon en s'inclinant._

Pourriez vous amener son corps ici ? Je pense qu'il mérite d'assister à ce combat même sans âme. _Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents_.

_Kanzenon acquiesça et disparut dans une lumière intense. Gyukomen fronça des sourcils puis regarda Yue._

Je suppose que la déesse vous a parlé de nous vue le regard que vous me portez…

C'est exact, vous êtes les sœurs Tsuki. _Dit la reine avec dédain_

Bien, bien. Donc vous connaissez déjà nos capacités.

Plus ou moins.

_Hakkai aida Hellan à s'approcher aussi. Elle s'assit sur le sol encore trop fébrile pour tenir debout. L'ancien humain s'installa près d'elle, assis au sol tandis que la jeune femme s'appuyait contre son torse. Suki s'avança également accompagné de Gojyo. Lupa s'avança également au même niveau que les autres jeunes femmes tout en tenant la main de son chéri. Sanzo lui était plongé dans ses pensées. Alors ce fameux Nî est l'homme qui, il y a bien longtemps était venu au temple. La reine était épaulée par un Sanzo en personne. Et il le sentait, il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui lorsqu'il était venu, il avait sentit ce lien étrange entre Nî et son maître. Une apparence calme mais une bataille profonde entre deux êtres. Serait-ce possible que ce soit lui qui ai ordonné le meurtre de Komyo Sanzo ?_

Est-ce vous ? _dit enfin le blond attirant l'attention du scientifique_

Avez-vous ordonné l'exécution de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

Oh, oui, ce cher Komyo. Nous avions besoins des sutras tu comprends ? Mais nous n'en avons récupéré qu'un…à l'époque. Et nous venons de récupérer l'autre.

_Kanzenon choisit ce moment pour revenir en portant dans ses bras, le corps inerte du jeune dieux Nataku. Gyukomen laissa échapper une exclamation._

Lui ?! Ici ?! Je croyais que tu n'intervenais pas directement dans les affaires humaines !

J'ai ramené un corps inanimé, cela te fait donc si peur ?

Nataku…_souffla Goku en s'approchant de son vieil ami._

_Yue s'approcha du jeune garçon. Elle caressa doucement son visage puis regarda Suki. La métisse fit apparaître du métal et fabriqua un support semblable à un fauteuil où le corps de Nataku fut déposé. Elle fabriqua également une sorte de socle pour boule de cristal devant le fauteuil. Gyukomen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce qui se passait avec curiosité._

Dame Gyukomen, Kanzenon vous a sûrement dis quelles sont mes facultés….

Télépathie et télékinésie.

C'est exact.

Savez vous quel est le plus grand pouvoir de la lune ?

Non, mais vous allez me le dire.

_Yue plaça une main au dessus du socle comme si elle était posée sur un cercle invisible, Suki, Hellan et Lupa firent de même._

Voyez-vous, la lune est attirante, envoûtante et on peut la regarder sans risquer de se brûler les yeux.

_Une sphère apparue entre les mains des sœurs, une sphère blonde, dégageant la même lueur que la lune…une lune miniature. Hellan se rassit sur ses genoux près d'Hakkai qui l'enserra alors tout contre lui._

Vous le savez sûrement, Hellan est capable d'ouvrir la porte qui mène au paradis.

Quoi que vous fassiez c'est trop tard, mon cher époux est de retour, sa carapace se brise.

Il n'est pas encore debout dame Gyukomen.

_Un cercle s'agrandit, un cercle plus que lumineux, qui donnait une sensation de paix._

_Yue posa ses doigts de la main droite sur le cercle et sa main gauche sur le front de Nataku._

Et c'est cette lueur envoûtant que l'on peut fixer, qui donne à la lune cette capacité de guider.

De guider ?

Oui, de guider les esprits.

Hun ?

_Retentit alors une inspiration douce, comme si la personne n'avait pas respiré depuis longtemps. Nataku inspira…et ouvrit les yeux calmement, leva la tête tout aussi calmement. Yue sourit la lueur de la lune avait guidé l'esprit de Nataku qui errait dans les cieux et l'avait ramener à son corps pour qu'il soit auprès de Goku et de Lupa. Kogaiji et sa troupe était abasourdit, Sanzo et les garçon souriaient tous comme les filles. Goku et Lupa s'approchèrent du Dieu de chaque côté du fauteuil. Nî n'en revenait pas mais gardait son visage souriant et Gyukomen sentit un frisson de peur l'envahir._

_Nataku regarda Goku, puis Lupa et sourit heureux de les retrouver, si heureux qu'il se mit à pleurer. Il se leva et s'inclina devant ses vieux amis sous leur nouvelle apparence. Il avait tous suivit de la haut, tout en errant, il suivait chaque vie et en cet instant il était près. Il allait combattre avec ses amis, il allait vaincre le démon pour de bon. _

_La carapace céda et le rire cruel de Gyumao retentit dans tout le château. Un rire à vous glacer le sang. Il baissa les yeux vers les trois guerriers._

Nataku. Te revoilà face à moi. Mais cette fois la fin sera différente ! 

Oui, et le combat aussi. Je ne suis plus seul Gyumao ! Et c'est pour cela que je vais vaincre.

_Gyumao se leva détruisant une grande partie des installations. Nataku regarda autour de lui. Il vit ses vieux amis, ses ennemis mais également le groupe de Kogaiji, dont Ririn qui le fixait la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux._

_Nataku sourit puis se tourna de nouveau vers Gyumao. Hellan maintenait toujours la porte divine ouverte, soutenue par Hakkai. Kanzenon souriait, leur aura divine ne cessait d'augmenter, doucement mais sûrement. Yue regarda Gyumao et s'inclina. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête ses yeux brillait comme la lune, sa peau se recouvrit de runes de couleur argent/or comme la lune. Elle esquissa un sourire et tendit ses mains en directions de Lupa et Goku._

_La couronne de Goku se modifia, elle s'affina, s'écarta un peu au niveau du front et se recouvrit de runes. Son corps changea également. Ses yeux étaient à présent fendus, ses cheveux plus longs et ses mains étaient griffus. Goku avait prit l'apparence de Setein Tasein mais il avait semble-t-il gardé toute sa tête et sa conscience. Le contrôleur de Lupa se modifia également. En effet, le tour de cou qu'elle portait constamment se grava de rune tendit que la_ _représentation de la lune qui permettait de le éclipser s'était mise a briller Ses pupilles se fendirent, ses oreilles disparurent tendit que d'autres apparaissaient sur le haut de son crâne, des oreilles de loup. Une queue touffue fut également son apparition dans le creux de ses reins. Sa peau ne se recouvrit pas d'un pelage noir mais tout en elle faisait ressentir son côté louve. Elle regarda la lune et son corps se recouvrit alors de tribal rouge, les tribal du Dieu loup Okami._

_Lupa, Goku et Nataku se lancèrent dans le combat contre le géant Gyumao. Suki, Kiera, Gojyo et Dokugaku combattaient contre plusieurs yokais protégeant Yue qui devait se concentrer sur Lupa et Goku, et protégeant également Hellan qui maintenait la porte divine ouverte. Hakkai maintenait son âme sœur tout en envoyant des boule d'énergie et créant par moment des bouclier. Yaone et Ririn se joignirent au combat contre les yokais. _

_Kogaiji se mit à courir vers Nî, ayant dans l'idée de se venger de tout ce que le scientifique leur avait fait à lui et à sa sœur. Le brun le regarda, sans bouger. Kogaiji fut soudainement projeté en arrière et atterrit aux pieds de Sanzo qui s'était approché._

Je m'en occupe. _Dit le blond_

J'ai une vengeance à accomplir, il a…

Kogaiji…J'ai cherché cet homme presque toute ma vie, je vivais pour cet instant…

_Kogaiji acquiesça et rejoignit son équipe. Sanzo s'avança encore._

Tu lui ressembles…C'est étrange d'ailleurs puisque vous n'avez pas de lien de sang…

Ce cher Komyo t'a-t-il raconté les détails de notre première rencontre, Genjyo Sanzo ?

Non…

Il était venu en visite au temple, pour voir Godaime Sanzo. Vois-tu, j'étais le plus doué des disciples mais aussi le plus…indiscipliné dirais-je. Un soir, nous discutions de mon attitude. Je lui expliquais que selon moi « vivre, c'est continuer de bouffer les autres ».

Sais-tu ce qu'il a rétorqué ?

Il m'a demandé si c'était dans l'espoir d'être bouffé à son tour un jour…

Dis-moi Genjyo Sanzo…lequel de nous deux mangeras l'autre ?

_Sur ces mots, les deux hommes commencèrent leur combat, commençant par le corps à corps. Nî portait des coups plutôt puissants. Rapidement Sanzo ne put plus se contenter d'éviter. Il parait les coups, donnait des coups, tout en retirant sa ceinture pour faciliter ses mouvements. Sa tunique ressemblait alors à une sorte de manteau très ample qui volait élégamment à chaque mouvement. Les amis de Sanzo restèrent éberlués en voyant quelques bribes de ce combat lors de leur propre moment de répits. Jamais Sanzo n'avait montré un tel talent, se contentant habituellement d'utiliser son revolver. Nî n'était pas en reste et le combat était vraiment impressionnant._

_Les trois « jeunes » combattaient ardemment Gyumao, mais Nataku était encore fébrile et les deux autres n'étaient pas habitués à leur corps. Ainsi il ne faisait qu'éviter donnant de coups avec autant de puissance que leurs corps d'humain._

_Nî sourit et félicita Sanzo pour son talent au combat, il lui fit ensuite une réflexion sur la concentration avant que le blond soit soudainement propulsé en arrière._

_Sanzo se releva et se mit à murmurer une incantation mais il fut projeté de nouveau. Un souvenir lui revint alors en tête. Une histoire conté par son maître a propos d'un bonze extraordinairement doué, capable d'utiliser sutra et incantation sans même avoir a les prononcer. Ainsi, c'était lui, le fameux Ukoku Sanzo._

_Le blond voulu se déplacer mais il se rendit compte que ses mouvements étaient bloqué par une incantation d'immobilité._

_Sanzo pensa à son père adoptif, pensant qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas le venger. A ce moment là, de très nombreux souvenirs de sa vie lui revinrent en mémoire, puis d'autres souvenirs, ceux de Konzen, immergèrent dans sa tête._

_A quelques pas de là Hakkai se sentit soudainement serein tandis que de nombreuses images arrivaient à son esprit, des souvenirs de Tempo. Il regarda sa compagne et durant quelques dixièmes de seconde vit l'allure de Kokuhaku. Cette dernière ferma finalement la porte divine. Hellan secoua la tête pour récupérer ses esprits après avoir elle aussi récupéré tous ses souvenirs._

_Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leur amis. En voyant Gojyo et sa fiancée, Hakkai et Hellan aperçurent d'abord, et ce durant quelques secondes, les silhouette de Kenren et Kyuki, avant de voir à nouveau l'apparence actuelle de leur amis._

Gojyo, Suki, occupez-vous de la protection de Yue. Dokugakuji, Kiera occupez vous de la porte Ouest. Kogaiji, Ririn allez à la porte Sud. Le Nord est occupé par Gyumao, les jeunes s'en occupent. Yaone trouve un moyen pour empêcher les yokais d'arriver par l'Est, Sanzo et Nî n'ont pas besoin de trouble-fête, ensuite tu nous aideras. Hellan, toi et moi allons aider tout les autres front, pour les soigner et mettre les ennemis en difficulté.

_Hakkai avait parlé d'une voix forte et ferme, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Gojyo et Suki s'exécutèrent avant même qu'il ait terminé, comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi. Le plus étonnant était que l'équipe de Kogaiji avait également obéit, et ce presque aussitôt les derniers mots prononcés, encouragés par le ton et l'assurance de l'ancien humain. Kanzenon sourit et murmura._

Tu revoilà Général Tempo…ou devrais-je dire Hakkai…

_Lupa était en train de courir vers Gyumao, Goku se relevait d'une attaque et Nataku venait tout juste d'être repoussé quand tous leurs souvenirs leurs revinrent. Goku posa sa main sur son front, Lupa pinça l'arrête de son nez et Nataku fronça des sourcils. Cette soudaine migraine collective surpris Gyumao qui n'eut pas l'idée de réagir assez vite. En effet lorsqu'il lança son coup, les trois amis avaient retrouvé leurs esprits, leur équilibre et surtout pleine maîtrise de leur corps. Ils évitèrent le coup et se relancèrent dans le combat._

_Nî leva le poing pour l'abattre sur Sanzo mais il fut arrêté par le blond lui-même. Le scientifique regarda son poing stoppé par la main de son adversaire._

Comment…c'est impossible…L'incantation d'immobilité…

_Nî regarda alors Sanzo alors que celui-ci levait les yeux vers lui, et il vit des cheveux plus longs. Il crut même une fraction de seconde voir Komyo, puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de celui de Sanzo, ou plutôt de celui de Konzen. Nî recula d'un pas puis se retrouva immobile à son tour. Sanzo se leva, et c'est bien le visage du blond qu'Ukoku vit_ _avant d'être projeté en arrière. Nî ne cessait de lancer des incantations mais chacune d'elles ne faisait que bloquer Sanzo une seconde, le temps d'une grimace._

A mon tour…dit _Sanzo avant que Nî soit de nouveau projeté en arrière_. – Ca c'est pour les coups de tout à l'heure. Le brun fut projeté une nouvelle fois plus violemment. – Ca c'est pour tout le mal fait à Kogaiji et ses amis. Sanzo _prononça une incantation de frappe_ – Pour tous ces yokais et ces humains, manipulés et tués. _Il immobilisa Nî contre un mur et se mit à le frapper encore et encore des ses mains_. – Et –ça-c'est-pour-ce-que-tu-as-fait-a-mon-maitre-et-père-le-bonze-Komyo-Sanzo !!

_Ces coups laissèrent Nî à terre, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Sanzo se recula._

merci Koryu…_murmura Nî_

J'attendais, je crois impatiemment, celui qui me boufferait…

_Sanzo surpris par cette remarque, considéra quelque instants le scientifique puis s'éloigna, allant aider ses amis au combat._

_Le combat contre Gyumao était spectaculaire. Le démon avait mené la danse un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les trois combattants récupèrent leurs souvenirs._

_Gyumao était couvert de griffures et de blessures mais cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter. Ils étaient presque à bout. Lupa était couvertes de blessures et d'entailles multiples, Nataku semblait vêtu de haillon tant il avait pris des coups, son torse était parcourut d'une longue entaille. Goku avait un bras cassé et était tout aussi recouvert de coupures diverses._

_Ce dernier venait d'être propulsé en arrière et avait atterrit près de ses amis. Lupa fit apparaître des loups blancs, qui semblaient avoir un corps ectoplasmique puis elle s'élança pour affronter le démon. Elle se mit à courir à quatre pattes et tourna autour des pieds du démons puis continua à faire le tour des jambes tout en y grimpant, les loups blancs la suivaient laissant derrière eux des traînées blanchâtres. Ensuite elle sauta au sol et les loups blancs se transformèrent en chaînes, des chaînes solides dont elle tenait les extrémités. Les jambes du démon étaient ainsi liées. Nataku se mit à courir vers Gyumao, celui-ci rit, persuader qu'il serait facile de le repousser. Goku concentra son énergie dans son bras valide et frappa le sol avec une puissance phénoménale._

_Lupa tira soudainement sur les chaînes et cette action suivie de l'onde provoquée par le coup de Goku déstabilisa Gyumao au point qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Le démon commençait à tomber en arrière quand Nataku attaqua, enchaînant les coups surpuissants avec une grande vitesse, parant les éventuels coups de son adversaire._

Comment est-ce possible ?!

Je ne te laisserais pas continuer ! Tu n'as plus de raison d'exister !

Tu penses pouvoir me détruire, toi ?!

Oui !

Tu n'as pas réussi la dernière fois, en quoi aujourd'hui serait différent ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis plus seul, mais amis sont là !

_Nataku fit alors un bref signe de tête et Gyumao remarqua enfin que les deux autres s'étaient rapprochés. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir._

_Les trois jeunes frappèrent de toute leur force au niveau du crâne. Ils entendirent un craquement sinistre et manquèrent de se faire écraser par les mains du démon qui se tenait la tête de souffrance. Gyumao allait mourir, nul doute n'était possible désormais._

Arrrggh _!! Gyumao hurlait de douleur, allongé, n'ayant même plus la force de bouger. Nataku se plaça près du cœur du démon et posa son épée pointe contre la peau de l'ennemi. Il hésitait encore…à le tuer peut être ou à le laisser mourir dans la souffrance. Il sentit une chaleur sur sa main et remarqua que Goku et Lupa avait posé leurs mains sur la sienne. Ensemble ils enfoncèrent l'épée achevant le démon Gyumao et le délivrant de ses souffrances._

_Ils effectuèrent un saut périlleux pour se retrouver à même le sol tandis que le corps de Gyumao disparaissait en cendres. Un tintement de métal retentit lorsque le corps eut totalement disparut, provenant de l'épée qui l'avait achevée._

_Le silence retentit. Les derniers soldats de Gyumao lâchèrent leurs armes et furent enchaînés par Suki._

_Nos héros se rassemblèrent autour des trois jeunes, les félicitant par des mots ou des tapes amicales. Sanzo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Goku qui se serra alors contre lui. Jien qui enlaçait toujours sa compagne se tourna vers le prince et sa petite sœur qui fixait l'épée au sol._

Kô, ça va aller ?

Hai. _Dit-il en regardant son ami._

Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Nataku_

Kogaiji et Ririn sont les enfants de Gyumao.

Oh…je suis désolé.

Ne t'en fais pas…on s'était fait une raison.

Ririn…ferme la bouche….tu baves…_fit remarquer Kiera à la princesse qui fixait Nataku._

_Cette remarque fit rougir la jeune fille et celui qu'elle fixait, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et affiche un grand sourire._

Oui, on était décidé à le tuer … À le savoir mort…

Aaaarrrgggg !!Vous avez tué mon mari !!

_Gyukomen hurlait en courant vers eux, un bras en l'air. Totalement hors du combat, nos héros ne réagissaient pas et Gyukomen était à deux pas de Goku. Elle baissa son bras avec force et le poignard pénétra la chaire de Sanzo qui s'était interposé._

_Gyukomen était essoufflée, elle se mit à rire d'un rire fou._

Sanzo…_souffla Goku_

_Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous sous le choc, seuls les rire de Gyukomen brisaient ce silence. Goku se tourna vers la reine le regard haineux. Il avança d'un pas dans le but de se venger mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un de plus._

**BAANG**

Arrrghhh !!_hurla Gyukomen en se tenant la main_

**BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG**

_Yue avait les deux bras tendus et tirait avec chacun de ses berretta en alternance, touchant volontairement des points non mortels._

Arrêtez ! Par pitié !

Pourquoi aurais-je pitié ?!

Vous…vous n'êtes pas comme moi…

Hehe…bon argument. _Elle retira les chargeurs pour vérifier leur contenu et les remit en place sans accorder un regard à la reine_

Vous allez me laisser en vie ?

Comme vous l'avez dit je ne suis pas comme vous. _Elle regarda la démone._ Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir dans la souffrance.

_Et sur ces mots, elle leva son arme et acheva Gyukomen d'une balle dans la tête._

_Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant d'être rompu par une toux de la part de Sanzo, qui crachait du sang. Yue se rapprocha alors de son chéri soutenu par Gojyo et Hakkai tandis que Goku était également revenu._

_Ce dernier appuyait fermement sur la plaie en hurlant à son père de vivre. Yue lui faisait la même supplique. Sanzo posa sa main sur le visage de Yue et se redressa pour l'embrasser séchant ses larmes de ses doigts._

_Le blond se laissa doucement tomber et fit une grimace._

iie ! Sanzo…_supplia Goku tandis que le blond lui faisait signe d'approcher son visage._

Je suis fier de toi mon fils. _Murmura-t-il._ Je suis fier, mais…

Mais quoi ?

**CLAACK**

Mais arrête de faire cette tronche de déterré !

Hehe…qu'est-ce que tu fais _? demanda le jeune alors que Sanzo avait posé sa main sur son front._

Tu es libre...Vis pour Lupa…Vis pour toi…Vis…Je te laisse la suite…

_Goku sentit une chaleur envahir son crâne. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la main de Sanzo se retirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le blond, les yeux clos, un sourire dessiné sur son visage. Ses amis baissèrent la tête, le visage crispé. Yue pleura de plus belle. Kanzenon s'approcha l'air triste._

- Cette fois-ci encore tu ne verras pas ta descendance vivre…

(Moi) houlà, j'ai été méchante de m'arrêter comme ça…

(Sanzo) Que…Pourquoi moi ?!

(Goku) SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

(moi) Euh pour vous rassurer il y a un épilogue qui va venir…

(Sanzo) Ouf…un épilogue ? Ca veut dire que je suis vraiment…

(moi)…

(Yue) Pourquoi lui ?!

(Ko) c'est dommage…

(Sanzo) Dommage ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

(Ko)…

(Yaone) hum, laissez des petites reviews.

(moi)/a genoux/ S'illll voussss plaiiiiitttttt !!

(lupa) La pauvre, heureusement qu'il y a Hope, sinon elle sau…penserais qu'elle a fait de la vrai dobe…

(moi) t'allais dire quoi là ?!

(hellan) Ma, ma…

(moi) donc euh, le petit bouton , là juste en bah à gauche, il est pas empoisonnémerci


	37. Chapter 37

-

_**Les Lunes du Togenkyo**_

_**La paix, quinze ans après**_

(Moi)…le voilà enfin tapé

(Goku) Sanzo…

(Sanzo) Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?!

( Moi)….gomen

(gojyo)alors c'est la fin ?

(moi) Hai

(Suki) Selene, ca va ?

(moi)…oui, oui

(lupa) Alors c'est terminé.

(moi) Oui. J'aimerais remercier, Hope, qui est la seule a m'avoir laisser des review, et ma saru (lisa) qui a fait la correction des premiers chapitres.

(Hakkai) Hai Hai, bon et bien, bonne lecture

(moi) j'espere que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira

Maman, oncle Hakkai et tante Hellan sont là !

Très bien. J'arrive Komyo.

_Yue avait maintenant quarante ans, mais son visage restait doux. Ses cheveux plus courts tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle sortit de la maison. Il faisait beau et une grande table ronde avait été installée sur la terrasse._

_Hakkai et Hellan approchaient de la quarantaine eux aussi. Mariés depuis presque quatorze ans, ils avaient eu quatre enfants, tous présents._

_Hakkai portait des lunettes rectangulaires dont l'un des verres était adapté à son œil artificiel. Et l'autre à sa vue qui avait un peu baissé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs._

_Hellan n'avait de changé que les traits du visage, quelques rides et une sagesse apparente. Ses cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en un rapide chignon._

_Leur aînée, prénommée Kanan, avait quatorze ans. Ses cheveux étaient roux sombres et ses yeux vert émeraude. Plutôt calme et réservée, elle savait cependant se faire entendre._

_Le deuxième, Akira, avait douze ans. Ses cheveux noirs comme le jais et ses yeux sombres contrastait avec son caractère calme mais très sociable._

_La troisième Niji, était pleine d'énergie du haut de ses neuf ans, et ses cheveux roux pétants et ses yeux verts pomme ne passaient pas inaperçu._

_Le dernier, Jin, n'avait que cinq ans, et ses mèches chatain-roux tombaient sur ses yeux noisettes, cachant ses joues rosit par la timidité._

_Yue s'approcha de ses vieux amis pour les saluer et les invita à s'asseoir envoyant son fils chercher les amuse-bouches tandis qu'elle prenait commande pour les boissons._

Komyo, où est ta sœur ?

Dans sa chambre, elle essaie une millième tenue, ça fait trois fois qu'elle passe en revue toute sa garde robe.

_Répondit le garçon de quinze ans aux cheveux mi-long, blond et aux yeux argentés avec des reflets violets. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il était Rebel dans l'âme mais était aussi beaucoup plus souriant que le moine, du moins avec sa faille._

_Yue et Komyo installèrent la table, ils venaient de finir quand Gojyo et Suki arrivèrent._

Ohayo ! _chantonna Gojyo_

_Le métisse avait maintenant trente-neuf ans. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs et attachés en une queue de cheval. Seules les mèches entourant son visage étaient plus courtes, s'arrêtant en dessous du menton._

_Suki avait changé de coiffure. Son visage était entouré de deux mèches longues jusqu'aux clavicules et le reste de sa chevelure s'arrêtait aux épaules._

_Les deux métisses étaient accompagnées de leurs deux enfants. L'aînée, Kitai, était un garçon de quinze ans les cheveux couleur sang étaient courts et coiffés en pétard. D'un caractère taquin, il est très sociable et ressemble un peu…beaucoup à son père. La deuxième, Mikomi avait treize ans et avait des cheveux courts coiffés en pétard derrière et deux mèches plus longues lisses devant, de couleur sang. Habillée d'un pantalon de couleur bleue et d'un tee-shirt chocolat, on voyait dans sa façon de bouger qu'elle était un peu garçon manqué._

_L'un comme l'autre portait un nom signifiant « espoir » puisqu'ils étaient de véritables miracles. Tous deux n'auraient, d'après les recherches de Nî, pas pu avoir d'enfants normalement, étant des enfants tabou._

_Ils s'installèrent à la table et entendirent un petit claquement de porte avant de voir arriver une adolescente de quinze ans aux longs cheveux blonds doré et aux yeux gris aux reflets prune. Au niveau du visage, mis à part un peu plus de douceur, la jeune fille ressemblait en tout point à Komyo, son jumeau._

Makie, mais que faisais-tu ? _demanda sa mère_

Sumimasen. _Dit-elle avant de faire le tour de salutation_

_Les boissons servies, ils commencèrent à parler joyeusement._

Bonjour tout le monde. _Dit une voix féminine se révélant être Lupa_.

_Elle avait des cheveux plus longs et des traits bien plus mature du haut des ses trente cinq ans. Elle portait un petit bébé de six mois à peine prénommée Hope, et un petit bout de chou de quatre ans aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux dorés la devançait en courant joyeusement._

Onc' Akai ! Onc'Goyo ! _disait il en courant vers le métisse et l'ancien humain_.

Hey Shinji ! Tu as encore grandis bonhomme ! _s'exclama Gojyo en attrapant le petit brun._

C'est Hope ?! elle a changé depuis trois mois. _Dit Hellan en s'approchant de Lupa et du bébé._

Oui ils grandissent trop vite à cet âge. _Dit Lupa_

Ils grandissent trop vite à tout âge Lupa. _Dit Yue_

Konnichiwa _! salua Dokugaku qui arrivait avec Kiera et leur fils de treize ans prénommé ken._

_Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et les discussions reprirent. Doku leva la main saluant Kogaiji et Yaone qui approchaient avec leurs deux enfants. Eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup changé mis à part le style vestimentaire. Ils avaient eu une fille de onze ans prénommée Hanabi qui était brune aux yeux prune et un garçon de cinq ans dénommé Kana, qui avait les cheveux de son père. Ce dernier s'empressa d'aller jouer avec Shinji, fils de Goku, et Jin, fils d'Hakkai._

_Peu après arrivèrent Nataku et Ririn qui peu après le combat s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble, et qui étaient mariés depuis cinq ans._

_Une petite fille dénommée Rukya de trois ans sautillait à leurs côtés et Ririn arborait un joli centre rond renferment un petit Nakatsu._

_Tous s'installèrent et rirent._

Au fait Lupa où est le macaque ? _demanda Gojyo_

Goku, il s'est arrêté en chemin pour jouer avec Gohan. Il venait de rentrer de mission, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

_Et en effet Goku arrivait tout frai suivit d'un garçonnet de dix ans aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets. Goku salua de loin ses amis. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, il avait la même coiffure que lorsqu'il était yokai et sa couronne avait gardé la forme qu'elle avait quand il avait combattu Gyumao. Et dans l'espace que la couronne laissait libre entre ses yeux, on remarquait le chakra réservé au moine de haut rang._

**FLASH BACK**

Hehe…qu'est-ce que tu fais _? demanda le jeune alors que Sanzo avait posé sa main sur son front._

Tu es libre...Vis pour Lupa…Vis pour toi…Vis…Je te laisse la suite…

_Goku sentit une chaleur envahir son crâne. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la main de Sanzo se retirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le blond, les yeux clos, un sourire dessiné sur son visage._

**FLASH BACK**

_Et oui à ce moment là Sanzo lui avait donné des responsabilités. Goku était devenu le 32ème Bonze Komyo Sanzo. Il salua ses amis et embrassa sa femme._

_Assis devant les apéritifs, ils se remémorèrent en riant leurs aventures_.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ta tête quand tu es rentré dans notre chambre sans prévenir. _Riait Yue en parlant à Goku_

Ah…hehe…oui, j'ai failli me faire tuer par Lupa.

Chérie, voyons…_disait-elle avec un grand sourire._

Pauvre Goku, on n'avait pas arrêté de te charrier. _Dit Suki_

Je le savais pas ça ! _dit Lupa_

Ouai ils m'ont martyrisé !

_Ils rirent. Les journées comme celle-là étaient toujours superbe, pleine de rires, de souvenirs._

Chérie, tu peux aller préparer le biberon s'il te plaît ? _demanda Lupa_

Bien sûr.

_Goku s'éclipsa quelques minutes. La terrasse étant située sur le côté, il pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer par l'arrière que par l'avant de la maison. Il entra donc par l'avant mais ressortit par l'arrière de la maison, et l'on put alors entendre un cri de stupeur. Inquiets, ses amis se levèrent demandant aux enfants de ne pas bouger avant de rejoindre Goku. Ils découvrirent alors le jeune père immobile, la bouche ouverte, devant deux adolescents qui n'étaient autres que sa petite sœur Makie et Kitai le fils de Gojyo. Gojyo regarda Goku étonné. Vu qu'ils étaient du même âge, il était normal qu'ils discutent mais il remarqua ensuite que son fils respirait de façon saccadée. Suspicieux il regarda la jeune fille et la vie boutonner le haut de son chemisier et le lisser. Il esquissa un sourire._

C'est bien mon fils ! _s'exclama-t-il_

Tu ne pourrais pas dire à ton fils de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur ?!

Allons, allons Saru, vaut mieux que ce soit mon fils qu'un inconnu, non ?

Mouai…

Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Komyo qui venait d'arriver en courant alertés par le cri._

C'est rien, ta sœur vient de présenter son petit ami à la famille._ Dit Gojyo_

Que…vous sortez ensembles ? _s'exclama Kanan qui était arrivée après Komyo_

Hai. _Répondit Kitai_

Et apparemment ce n'est pas le seul nouveau petit couple de la maison. _dit Suki_

??

Hum…kanan…ton tee-shirt…

_La jeune fille baissa la tête et remarqua les coutures de son vêtement. Elle l'avait enfilé à l'envers dans la précipitation. Elle devient rouge comme une tomate, et ses parents souriaient rougissant aussi._

Hahaha, si votre père savait ça ! _s'exclama Gojyo_

Si, je savais quoi ? _interrompit une voix._

**FLASH BACK**

Ah, cette fois encore tu ne verras pas ta descendance vivre… _murmura Kanzenon_

Urusei ! Il n'est pas mort ! _hurla Goku_

Goku…_murmura Gojyo attristé_

Non ! Le Sanzo que je connais n'est pas du genre à abandonner avant d'avoir finit sa mission.

Goku, sa mission est terminée. _Dit Kanzenon_

Mais…je ne suis pas près…_sanglota Goku_

…

Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant Sanzo…

_Gojyo se pencha sur le corps de Sanzo, les mains crispées sur les vêtements du bonze. Son corps était secoué par les sanglots et il continuait à engueuler et supplier son père de ne pas abandonner maintenant. Kanzenon écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Ce qu'elle voyait était impossible. De l'énergie, de l'énergie pure, qui se compactait jusqu'à avoir une forme visible. Il y avait en fait deux énergies, l'une était le fruit du Ciel, et avait une couleur bleutée, l'autre venait de la Terre et avait une couleur verte. Les deux énergies de mélangeaient au dessus de la main de Goku qui serrait le tissus qui recouvrait le torse du bonze au niveau du cœur. L'énergie forma une boule et sa chaleur attira l'attention de tout le groupe. Goku retira sa main et intrigué approcha ses doigts de l'énergie. Lorsque sa peau entra en contacte avec la sphère, celle-ci se mit à briller._

Son Goku hérésie du Ciel et de la Terre…_dit la déesse_

Vous voulez dire que … ? _commença Yue_

Il semblerait que le sage Son Goku soit capable d'utiliser l'énergie du Ciel et de la Terre.

…

_Goku déglutit puis avec un air déterminé approcha ses mains de la sphère jusqu'à les poser dessus. La sphère prit alors une couleur dorée, lumineuse comme le soleil. Goku baissa la sphère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pénétrer le corps de Sanzo. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles chacun retenait son souffle. Goku serrait les dents priant pour que ça marche. L'espoir commençait à les quitter et les larmes ç couler. Ils baissèrent la tête quand soudain une grande inspiration brisa le silence._

_Sanzo venait d'ouvrir les yeux en inspirant comme s'il avait failli se noyer dans les ténèbres. Il resta immobiles quelques instants pour prendre conscience de sa situation, puis il se redressa et il sentit alors un poids s'affaisser sur son torse. Il baissa la tête et vit Goku le serrer. Sanzo esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur la tête de son fils adoptif. Le blond leva la tête vers sa compagne qui pleurait toujours mais de joie, cette fois, de le voir en vie. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis Sanzo se releva et reçu les regards sympathiques et des accolades._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Sanzo avait des cheveux beaucoup plus longs, rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Ses mèches de devant n'étaient pas plus longues que lors de leur voyage. Il regarda sa fille, son petit ami et son fils et sa petite amie. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans sa maison pour aller se changer._

Tu…tu ne dis rien ? _demanda Goku_

Pourquoi faire ? Kitai sait que s'il fait du mal à ma fille, je le tue, et si Komyo fait du mal à Kanan, Hakkai le tue. Ils savent dans quoi ils s'engagent, qu'ils assument. Bon je vais me changer.

_Il n'avait pas changé, ça c'était un fait avéré, confirmé. Il rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard ses amis, Attrapant et portant son fils, Gohan dans ses bras. Une autre femme, les avaient rejoint, plus vieille, mais très belle. Il s'agissait de la mère de Kogaiji. Après que Sanzo soit revenu à la vie, Yue et lui avait délivré la femme des incantations et depuis, elle séjournait avec Sanzo au grand conseil, qui permettait le maintient de la paix entre les humains et les yokais._

_Un peu plus loin vers les cerisiers, deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc. L'un avait de longs cheveux de blé, l'autre des cheveux noirs de jais._

J'ai gagné…_dit le blond_

Hein ?

Ce soir là, les soirs où ils ont vaincu Gyumao. J'ai gagné notre pari non ? La lune a engloutit les ténèbres.

Oui…Mais tu as triché.

Ah bon ?

Tu as eu l'aide des sœurs Tsuki

Les sœur Tsuki ?

Bah oui, les gamines…L'aînées est mariée à ton fils et ils ont trois enfants, il est temps que tu le saches quand même !

Ah, elles….Désolé c'est juste que quand on parle d'elles là haut, on ne dit pas « les sœurs Tsuki ».

Ah ? Et comment les appelez vous ?

Les garçons, vous venez ? _Il faut remonter maintenant. Dit Kanzenon qui venait d'apparaître_

Hai.

De quoi parliez vous ?

De ces jeunes filles…Komyo m'a dit que vous ne les appeliez pas « Tsuki. »

Ah…en effet, depuis qu'elles sont sur terre, les Dieux les appellent « Les Lunes du Toggenkyo ».

FIN

(moi) voila, c'est fini.

(yue) tout ces enfants…

(sanzo) je suis pas mort

(moi) non, je pouvais pas te faire mourir

(gojyo) bah oui, elle est toi !

(lup) on n'apparaîtra plus alors ?

(moi) Non désolé

(suki) c'était amusant

(moi) Bon et bien voilà mes chers lecteurs. J'espère de tout cœur que ma fic vous aura plus. J'ai mis trois ans pour l'écrire, et c'est la toute première que j'ai commencée. Je sais que c'est ennuyeux à faire, mais vous savez le petit bouton juste en bas à gauche il n'est pas empoisonner, il ne mort pas, et c'est pas un allé directe vers la mort alors si vous pouviez me laisser une petite reviews, que je sache si vous avez aimé ou non et vos conseils pour de futur œuvres. Je remercie encore Hope qu m'a soutenue. Et je sais que ce dernier chapitre fait un peu fleur bleue mais je voulais une belle fin. Donc voilà A très bientôt pour d'autres aventures !!

Pour les éventuels lecteurs qui suivent d'autres de mes fics, je suis mise à fond sur la suite de « Ed pète un câble » (full métal alchimiste), je réfléchis également à une suite de Quiproquo (naruto) et de « merci d'avoir survécu » (naruto). Et Hope, je me penche sérieusement sur la fic que je t'ai promis

Alors reviews ?


End file.
